Porque tú eres mi Dios salvador
by MisaNoUta
Summary: Gaara es una persona fría y despiadada pero...¿Qué pasará cuando salve a Hinata de la muerte?¿Conseguirá ella derretir su frío corazón?FINAL SUBIDO
1. Salvada

La noche había caído sobre Konoha. Los árboles se movían agitados en lo más profundo del bosque. El viento se arremolinaba con fuerza. Era uno de esos días, antes de caer una tormenta.

Una ojiperla yacía sentada sobre una roca. El viento mecía sus cabellos suavemente, despegando el flequillo de su cara. Las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando contenerlas, e intentando olvidar a aquel rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche.

Le había confesado todo lo que sentía a aquel cabeza hueca, sin embargo, él permanecía impasible, cegado por la pasión hacia Sakura. Y no había nada más que hacer. En ese momento no le importaba morir, nadie la echaría de menos en Konoha. Sin embargo, ése sería el camino fácil y había aprendido a no rendirse jamás. Se había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para aprender a enmascarar su dolor.

Se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se dispuso a irse a casa. Ya era tarde, y no querría preocupar a Neji.

Algo se movió entre los árboles provocando que la ojiperla se pusiese alerta. Utilizó su Byakugan para ver más allá, sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser emboscada por cuatro hombres que se habían acercado sigilosamente hacia ella.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Que preciosidad.-Dijo el primero acercándose a ella con una mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.

La miraron con cara de depravados, y ella se sintió sucia. Las sonrisas se extendían por la cara de aquellos indeseables.

-Ésta es para mí. –Decía uno de ellos mientras se intentaba desabrochar la bragueta de los pantalones.

Que tonta había sido…quedarse en el bosque ella sola era lo más peligroso que podía haber echo. Si se hubiera ido a casa hace horas….

Se colocó en posición de ataque. No iba a rendirse sin luchar. Cuatro hombres eran demasiado pero aún así….

Uno de ellos se acercó con una navaja. Hinata lo golpeó fuerte en el pecho, provocando que aquel indeseable cayese al suelo.

-¡Maldita zorra!!! Gritó otro asestándole un golpe en la cara, que hizo que cayese al suelo quedando sin conocimiento.

Un hilillo de sangre, salió lentamente de su boca.

-Vamos, hay que darse prisa antes de que venga alguien. ¡Sujétala!!!

El más fornido de los cuatro la sujetó por los brazos evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento. Intentó patalear, pero no le sirvió de nada, otro la había sujetado por las piernas.

-Primero yo.-Decía uno de los hombres mientras le rasgaba la ropa con la navaja y se la hacía jirones. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón…

Iba a ser su fin…Apretó los ojos para evitar verlo.

-Adiós Naruto….

Mientras se iba abandonando a su cruel destino, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

------

Un pelirrojo caminaba por el bosque. La presión de maestro kazekage le restaba mucho tiempo para pensar. No hacían más que atosigarle, y necesitaba estar sólo de vez en cuando. Sus ojos aguamarina, reflejaban una profunda tristeza y soledad, y el haber vivido como una persona fría y despiadada.

Un grito profanado desde lo más profundo del bosque, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

En realidad no es que le importase mucho….sin embargo, la curiosidad se adueñó de él, acercándose al lugar.

Escondido tras unos árboles, observó como cuatro indeseables intentaban violar a una muchacha. Ella no paraba de moverse intentando dar patadas, sin embargo era inútil todo aquel esfuerzo de zafarse de ellos.

La rabia se apoderó de él cuando vió como uno de ellos la golpeaba con furia en la cara.

Él nunca había tenido sentimientos por nada ni nadie, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido golpear de esas formas a una chiquilla desvalida.

----

-¡Te mataré como no te calles!!!Chilló uno amenazándola con la navaja en el cuello.

-_Ni siquiera sabes usarla. ¿Acaso presumes de tu existencia?_

Los agresores se giraron inmediatamente para ver de donde provenía aquella espeluznante voz.

Con la navaja en alto, uno de ellos comenzó a temblar.

-_¿Tenéis miedo?¿Tenéis miedo de mi existencia?_

-¿Dónde estas?¡Sal donde pueda verte cobarde!!!!!

Decía otro con la navaja el alto.

-¡Vamos venga sigue que no era nada!!

Mientras volvía a su labor, unos penetrantes y terribles ojos aguamarina surgieron de la nada.

-¿Quién…..quién eres tú?-Preguntó uno de los hombres temblorosos.

-_Yo soy tu propio miedo. Y sólo vivo para eliminar.¿Quién de vosotros irá primero?_

La arena comenzó a formarse alrededor de las piernas de los agresores. Mientras intentaban zafarse de ella, la figura permanecía quieta y fría delante de ellos sin mover ni un dedo, con los brazos cruzados.

La arena terminó por cubrirlos enteros, tras gritos de dolor y angustia.

El pelirrojo se humedeció los labios con su lengua, y sonriendo de forma maquiavélica, estiró su brazo y dobló sus dedos hacia la palma de su mano.

-¡Funeral del desierto!!!!

La arena que comprimía el cuerpo de los agresores, explotó en varias direcciones, haciendo que saltasen en pedazos.

Sabaku No Gaara contempló el cuerpo de la joven que yacía en el suelo.

La recordó como aquella Kunoichi de Konoha que se enfrentó en los exámenes para Chunnin.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos despacio. Apenas veía nada, pues su visión estaba borrosa debido al golpe.

Algo en el interior del kazekage, le impidió dejarla así, tirada e inconsciente. Sus ojos aguamarina penetraron en su frágil cara de porcelana y vislumbraron aquellos hermosos ojos color perla.

Se sonrojó al ver que la muchacha estaba en ropa interior, con la ropa echa jirones. Recuperó la compostura, al fin y al cabo, él era una persona de corazón y mente fríos, que jamás sentiría nada por nadie.

Por una vez en su vida, la compasión se apiadó de él y se desprendió de su largo abrigo granate, para cubrir el cuerpo de la chica.

Se arrodilló y la tomó en brazos. Ella instintivamente se aferró a su pecho, tapándose con su abrigo.

Pero…¿Dónde vivía esa muchacha?

Ella estaba demasiado débil como para hablar, así que lo mejor sería….llevarla a su casa por aquella noche. No sabía curar heridas, ya que nunca las había tenido. Necesitaría la ayuda de sus hermanos.

El kazekage entró en su casa ya de madrugada. Sus hermanos permanecían sentados en el sofá.

-Qué pronto has llegado hoy de tu paseo rutinario Gaara. –Dijo Kankuro desde el otro lado del sofá.

-Kankuro, Temari, ayudadme.

-¿Eh?

Temari casi se cae del asombro al ver que Gaara traía a alguien en brazos, cubierta por su abrigo. No podía creerse que su hermano pequeño se molestase así por alguien.

Ambos fueron a ayudarlo con la chica. Temari observó el rostro de la dulce niña.

-Pero, ¿Ésta no es la heredera de los Hyuga?¿Y por qué está así?

-Estaban intentando violarla. –Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pobre chica….La llevaremos a mi habitación. –Dijo Temari.

Mientras tanto, Kankuro ayudaba a Gaara a subirla por las escaleras.

La echaron en la cama. Estaba llena de golpes y arañazos, y seguía inconsciente. Temari le quitó el abrigo de Gaara cuidadosamente, para taparla con las sábanas de su cama.

-¡Kankuro!!!¡Trae algo para desinfectarle las heridas! Yo mientras tanto, le traeré algo de ropa.

Sabaku No Gaara observó el rostro de la chica por un instante. La verdad es que era muy hermosa. Retiró con cuidado el pelo que cubría su cara sin que sus hermanos lo vieran. Acercó su mano con cuidado para limpiar el hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca.

La muchacha se movió con un espasmo, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para volverlos a cerrar de nuevo.

-¿Qué era esa sensación que recorría el cuerpo del kazekage? Algo que jamás había sentido, ¿Sería compasión?¿Quizás pena?

Un torbellino de emociones lo recorrieron en ese instante en que la había tocado.

Abandonó la habitación furioso consigo mismo por comportarse de esa forma. Él nunca había tenido sentimientos por nadie, sin embargo en el momento en que la vió, algo en su interior lo cubrío de una embriagadora sensación. Maldiciendo salió de casa dando un portazo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara?-Preguntó Kankuro mientras limpiaba las heridas de la chica.

Temari sonrió, quizás porque conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie, y sabía que algo turbaba su interior. Gaara era una persona fría y despiadada, pero Temari sabía mejor que nadie, que en realidad se ocultaba tras una fachada que él mismo se había forjado bajo esa apariencia, sin embargo, era una persona enigmática y que deseaba conocer lo que era el amor de los demás.

-Quizás esta vez por fin aprenda a preocuparse un poco por los demás. Sonrió despreocupada.

Hinata abrió los ojos pesadamente. Se encontraba cálida y a gusto, en una extraña estancia que no era su habitación.

No recordaba como había llegado ahí. Se levantó un poco hasta quedar recostada y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama. Miró alrededor miró la ropa que llevaba. Definitivamente no era la suya. Estanterías de libros ocupaban la habitación, y por la ventana, entraban los rayos de un sol abrasador.

Apoyó sus muñecas en la cama para levantarse. Le dolían mucho. Luego observó las marcas amoratadas y recordó lo sucedido, aunque no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí….

-¿Ya estás despierta? Has dormido mucho…

Ante ella estaba Temari con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo porque al fin había despertado.

-¿Qué…Qué pasó?Preguntó Hinata con cierto temor.

-Al parecer intentaron violarte en el bosque. Gaara te trajo aquí. Estabas muy malherida cuando te encontró.

-¿El….el señor Kazekage me trajo aquí?

Temari asintió.

-¡Lo siento! Se apresuró a decir Hinata sonrojada agachando su cabeza en señal de disculpa. No quería ser una molestia…

-No te preocupes…Por cierto, ¿No eres tú la heredera de los Hyuga? ¿La que se presentó a los exámenes Chunnin y acabó malherida?

Hinata asintió.-Me llamo Hinata.

-Creo que ya me conoces, Soy Temari.

-Gracias por…cuidarme.

Hinata se levantó de la cama, pero las piernas le fallaron y se cayó directa al suelo.

-Tómatelo con calma. No hay necesidad de salir corriendo.

-Debo ir a casa…

-Aún estás muy débil. Será mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo debo ir a la villa oculta de la arena, he quedado con Shikamaru. Si quieres, iré a tu casa y le diré a tus padres que estás aquí, seguro que estará preocupados.

-Si, seguro….

Hinata no dijo nada, pero no pensaba que sus padres se preocuparían por ella. En realidad, pensaba que nadie la echaría de menos.

Temari notó algo de tristeza en su voz.

-Bueno, yo me marcho. Gaara está en una reunión y Kankuro se ha ido no se donde. Quédate aquí y si quieres comer algo, la cocina está abajo.

Por cierto, puedes darte una ducha si quieres y ponerte mi ropa.

-¿Es…es tuya?

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, puedes llevarla puesta. ¡Hasta luego!!

Temari salió de la habitación a toda prisa dejando a Hinata sobre la cama.

SE levantó como pudo y se fue hasta la cocina, donde preparó algo para comer. Estaba realmente hambrienta.

Decidió darse una ducha, como le había dicho Temari. Buscó por toda la casa donde podía estar el baño, y así de paso observaba aquella casa del kazekage donde nunca había estado.

Descubrió un baño en una de las habitaciones. Era la habitación del kazekage. En ella, había una calabaza apoyada sobre una esquina y una foto donde estaban los tres hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Kankuro y Temari sonreían, sin embargo el kazekage estaba serio. Parecía triste y solitario. Sus ojos reflejaban la melancolía.

Pensando que quizás no apareciese debido a los serios asuntos que debía tratar un kazekage de su puesto, decidió darse una ducha.

Entró dentro y se fue quitando la ropa, quedandose frente al espejo observando su cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Abrió el grifo y comprobando la temperatura del agua con una mano, se metió dentro.

-----

Había llegado a casa antes de lo normal. Llamó a sus hermanos al entrar, pero no contestaba nadie. Decidido se fue a su habitación, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa arrojándola por todas partes. Abrió la puerta del baño para darse una ducha fría y se quedó helado.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito al encontrarse al kazekage de frente, desnudo, mientras ella se tapaba como podía con una toalla.

La reacción del kazekage fue de darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta del baño. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Se había encontrado a Hinata completamente desnuda, y él, incluso se había sonrojado un poco, aunque intentase disimularlo. Sonrió perversamente dibujando una lasciva imagen en su mente.

-¿Qué hacía ella en su baño?

Intentó leer algo, pero estaba demasiado distraído como para concentrarse. En su mente se dibujaba una perfecta figura de una muchacha desnuda, con su pelo cayendo suavemente sobre su perfecto pecho e intentando taparse con una toalla.

Una reacción de calidez lo embriagó de nuevo, pensando en aquella muchacha. Era muy hermosa. Intentando quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza fue al mueble bar y pegó un trago de whisky.

-Esto…

Gaara se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba ella de nuevo con la ropa de Temari puesta. No se había dado cuenta de que su hermana llevaba una ropa un tanto provocativa, hasta que vió a Hinata con ella.

-Perdone señor Kazekage…es que su hermana dijo que podía darme un baño y…

-Y no tenías otro sitio que hacerlo en mi habitación. Dijo Gaara con una voz que rozaba la frialdad.

-Lo siento mucho. Dijo Hinata a modo de reverencia. No sabía que…

-Olvídalo. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-¡Espere!!!-Dijo Hinata antes de que Gaara subiese las escaleras. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta algo ofuscado.

-Gracias por haberme salvado anoche….

-Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho. Dijo éste último con un tono carente de sentimientos.

Mientras el pelirrojo subía por las escaleras, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el cuerpo del kazekage. Era precioso, como un muñeco de porcelana tan delicado que podría romperse en cualquier momento. Con esos frágiles y hermosos ojos aguamarina…

Hinata se llamó tonta a sí misma por pensar de ese modo en el señor kazekage, sin embargo algo en su cuerpo le decía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, no sabe si porque él la salvó, o porque era atractivo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en él durante todo el día que ambos evitaron mirarse a los ojos. Hinata cansada de tanta incomodidad, salió al patio a entrenar, mientras el pelirrojo la miraba desde la ventana. ¿Cómo una criatura podía hacer que su existencia no fuese tan miserable?¿Cómo alguien por un momento lo había hecho sonreír?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Reviews please!!!!Kiero saber vuestras opiniones!!!**


	2. Conociendo a los Sabaku

El día en casa del kazekage, transcurrió tranquilo. Durante parte del día, ambos evitaron mirarse a los ojos, y cuando lo hacían, no podían evitar sonrojarse al recordar la escena del baño.

Kankuro y Temari aún no habían regresado para la hora de la comida, y aunque Gaara no diese síntomas, la verdad es que estaba hambriento.

Normalmente era Temari la que se encargaba de preparar la comida todos los días.

-¡Maldita sea!!¿Dónde se han metido? Estoy hambriento.

Es lo que pensaba el pelirrojo mientras en su despacho intentaba concentrarse en el papeleo.

Le sonaban las tripas, y le era imposible concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Y si se freía un huevo?

No, mejor que no. La última vez que lo intentó, casi quema la cocina. Mejor aguantar un poco…de cualquier forma, no pensaba que Temari fuese a tardar tanto.

Al poco tiempo, un delicioso aroma a comida llegó hasta su olfato.

¿Habría llegado ya Temari? Igual, él no se había dado cuenta, puesto que como Kazekage, debía atender diversos asuntos y llevaba tantas horas ahí enfrascado en sus papeles, que apenas tenía tiempo para nada más.

Se levantó de la silla y salió del despacho, directo hacia la cocina.

-¡Temari ya era hora!!No sabes el hambre que ten….

Se quedó estático, al comprobar que no era Temari la que estaba cocinando. Sino Hinata. Se movía con soltura de un lado a otro, como si para ella fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Hasta unos segundos después, no se percató de que el señor kazekage estaba paralizado frente a ella.

-Discúlpeme kazekage-sama.

Hinata hizo una reverencia.

-pensé que quizás….tenía hambre y fui preparando la comida. Espero no haberle importunado ni molestado.

Sabaku No Gaara apenas reaccionaba. No sabía si por observar a la hermosa muchacha que tenía delante, o por el delicioso aroma que desprendía la comida.

De cualquier modo, sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

-No pasa nada. –Dijo él con un tono serio.

-Volveré a lo que estaba haciendo. Pensaba que Temari ya había vuelto.

Gaara se dio media vuelta para irse de la cocina.

-¡Espere!!

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza intentando parecer indiferente.

-preparé la comida para usted y bueno…pensaba que comería conmigo. Ya está lista. Si quiere puede sentarse y esperar cinco minutos.

Gaara vió los ojos de súplica de la muchacha incitándole a que comiera con ella y no pudo resistirse. Eso y el hambre que lo estaba matando.

-Aquí tiene.

Hinata dejó un plato delante de él y luego se colocó el suyo.

El pelirrojo observó su plato durante unos instantes.

No parecía tener la misma pinta de lo que solía cocinar temari.

Cogió sus palillos al ver que Hinata se impacientaba para que le diese su veredicto. Y empezó a comer.

Una explosión de sabores inundó su paladar. No sabía lo que era pero estaba delicioso.

Hinata sonrió al observar la reacción de éste.

-Es ramen. ¿Le gusta?

-Está…pasable. Dijo él tan frío como siempre.

-Es un plato típico de Konoha. A Naruto le gusta mucho..

Hinata bajó su cabeza al recordar el nombre de Naruto. Aún le dolía, sin embargo, se tragó sus lágrimas y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

----

Quizás él se había pasado un poco….

Ella le había preparado la comida, y aún así había sido un poco grosero. Estaba tan feliz…y ahora parecía triste, distanciada. Gaara se sintió mal. Pero, ¿Por qué le importaba a él tanto, que ella sonriese?

Estaba claro. Prefería mil veces verla sonreír.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y entraron Temari y Kankuro de repente.

-¡Gaara perdón por el retraso, ya hemos llegado!!!

Temari se fue hasta la cocina y allí los vió, comiendo en silencio y ni siquiera se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Veo que no habéis perdido el tiempo. Y Yo que pensaba que mi hermanito estaría esperándome para que le hiciese la comida.

Kankuro soltó una carcajada. El pelirrojo se sonrojó ante el comentario de su hermana.

-No os necesito, puedo valerme por mí mismo.-Terminó diciendo.

-Si seguro, ¿Cómo cuando quemaste la cocina, no?

Añadió Kankuro provocando más carcajadas.

Gaara vió que Hinata sonreía levemente ante el comentario.

Cansado de ser una comedia, se levantó de la silla enfurecido y se fue a su despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué he dicho? –Dijo Kankuro.

-Temari, Kankuro, sentaros por favor, preparé comida para todos.

Hinata les puso unos platos delante.

Gaara golpeó la mesa de su despacho con el puño, mientras oía las voces que llegaban de la cocina.

-¡Eres genial Hinata!¡La comida está deliciosa!!Que bien que haya otra chica que sepa cocinar…Decía Temari.

-¿Porqué no te quedas aquí a vivir? Le decía Kankuro provocando el sonrojo en la cara de la ojiperla.

-Etto….

Mientras tanto, en el despacho, un pelirrojo daba vueltas a su habitación.

-¡Idiotas!!¡Dejarme en evidencia delante de ella!!!¡Kankuro eres un estúpido!!!¿Como osan hablar de mí en su presencia?

Al poco recapacitó lo que decía.

¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que los demás opinaban de él?¡Y menos esa chiquilla!!!

Una chiquilla hermosa, pero igual que el resto, igual que su alumna Matsuri.

¿Cómo podía él permitirse ese tipo de debilidades?

Definitivamente no. Por suerte, ella se iría a Konoha y ya no la volvería a ver. Así podría seguir con lo suyo sin distracciones.

Sacó más papeles para revisar, y no salió del despacho en toda la tarde.

Hinata se divirtió mucho con los hermanos del kazekage. No se parecían en nada a él. Él siempre tan serio, frío y distante, sin embargo, Temari y Kankuro eran de lo más alegres y divertidos.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Hinata se dispuso a irse.

-Creo que debo irme ya. No quiero ser una molestia.

-¡Tú no molestas Hinata!!Puedes venir siempre que quieras.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

Hinata hizo una reverencia. Aunque la verdad es que si deseaba volver, no quería importunar al kazekage, ya que parecía que a él le resultaba un estorbo.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya.

-Yo iré contigo.

Todos se giraron al ver que por las escaleras bajaba Gaara.

-No es necesario que me acompañe kazekage-sama.

-¿Quieres que te ocurra lo mismo que te pasó anoche?

Sonó muy duro para ella, ya que se entristeció. Temari y Kankuro le echaron una fría mirada a Gaara.

Intentó no sonar tan cruel así que se le ocurrió remediarlo.

-Debo ir yo tambien. El quinto hokage desea verme. Vámonos.

Dicho esto Gaara abrió la puerta y salió primero.

Hinata se despidió de Kankuro y de Temari y salió tras él.

Durante todo el camino apenas hablaban. Hinata seguía unos pasos tras él. La situación se estaba volviendo un tanto incómoda para ella.

De repente, se enfadó y se paró a medio camino.

Gaara se dio la vuelta extrañado y la miró.

-No tenías porque acompañarme, Si te disgusto tanto. Es más, ni siquiera sé porqué me salvaste anoche. ¡Yo no te lo pedí!!Si hubiera muerto ahora nadie tendría que preocuparse por mí. ¡Y me dá igual que seas el kazekage! Eres un grosero.

Pero…¿qué estaba diciendo? Jamás nadie se atrevió a contradecirle, ni siquiera sus hermanos habían tenido el valor de enfrentarlo, y allí estaba ella. Además…¿De qué hablaba? Si a él no le disgustaba en absoluto….todo lo contrario.

Gaara no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

-Así que preferías haber muerto…Y no crees ser importante para nadie.

Hinata comenzó a llorar y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

¡Dios!!¡Pero que había echo!!!No quería hacerla llorar. Se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento.

-Hace tiempo yo pensaba lo mismo que tú….sin embargo….Naruto cambió mi forma de ver las cosas. De un modo u otro…todos somos importantes para alguien.

Era la primera vez que Gaara se sinceraba de esa forma con alguien.

Hinata se limpió el rostro y dejó de llorar. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

-Y no me disgustas…

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus orbes aguamarina se clavaban en los suyos.

Hinata no pudo evitar correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Gaara se quedó paralizado, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendían sus cabellos y rozando su suave cara de porcelana. Se sonrojó levemente. Levantó sus manos para corresponder el abrazo. Algo en su interior le decía que lo hiciese. No sabía muy bien como hacerlo, simplemente salió de él.

Estaba tan cálida que se habría quedado durante horas así.

-Gracias….

Dijo entonces ella susurrándole al oído.

Por primera vez comenzó a sentir algo en su interior. Algo que comenzaba a deshelar su frío corazón.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que abrazaba al kazekage y se soltó de inmediato.

-Discúlpeme kazekage-sama. Hizo una reverencia.

Gaara se dio media vuelta para continuar andando.

-No me llames Kazekage-sama. Dijo en un tono serio.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-¿Acaso no tengo otro nombre?

Dijo entonces volteando su cabeza y mirando hacia donde estaba Hinata.

-Ga…Gaara.

El pelirrojo sonrió y siguieron caminando. Ya estaban cerca de Konoha.

Llegaron justo cuando empezaba a anochecer.

Hinata estaba extrañamente feliz. De algún modo, Gaara no era tal como ella creía, sino que tambien se ocultaba enmascarando su forma de ser.

Lo observó durante un buen rato sonriendo. Era tan frío, pero a la vez tan frágil….como un muñeco de porcelana que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento.

Gaara desvió su mirada hacia ella y entonces, sonrojada volvió la vista hacia el suelo.

-¿Dónde vives?-Preguntó entonces él.

-¡Es allí!! Hinata señaló una mansión al final de la calle.

-Pero….no hace falta que me acompañe hasta la puerta…si quiere puede irse ya kazekage-sama.

-¿No te he dicho que no me llamaras así?

-Lo siento.-Hinata agachó su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

El pelirrojo siguió caminando, hasta, que en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, salió Neji.

-¿Está bien señorita Hinata?

-Si, no te preocupes Nii-san. Gaara sama me ha acompañado hasta aquí.

Gaara observó al chico unos instantes. Se acordaba de él y cuando maltrató a Hinata de esa forma en los combates principales. Pero…¿es que acaso eran familia?

-Iré a avisar a su padre señorita Hinata, de que ya ha llegado.

Neji se dio media vuelta para entrar dentro de la mansión.

-Asi que sois familia. Dijo Gaara.

-Si. Neji es mi primo. Se preocupa mucho por mí.

¿Qué se preocupaba por ella?¿Y el día de los exámenes en el que casi la mata?¿Es que ya lo había olvidado?

-Puede parecer duro…incluso hemos tenido nuestras peleas….-Continuó Hinata.

-Sin embargo…es como un hermano para mí.

El señor Hiashi Salió junto a la pequeña Hanabi, que se lanzó en los brazos de Hinata nada más llegar.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija kazekage sama. Tengo constancia de lo ocurrido ya que su hermana Temari vino a contármelo.-Siento que mi hija sea tan débil y que haya tenido que salvarla.

Hinata agachó su cabeza con tristeza. Gaara comprendió entonces que Hinata se sentía despreciada por su familia. Le recordó….incluso a su propio padre usándolo a él mismo como un experimento. No le gustó nada la forma en que su padre la despreció. El ansia de matar lo empezaba a dominar, debía irse de allí.

-¿Quiere pasar y tomar un té? –Le preguntó el señor Hiashi haciendo que el pelirrojo volviera en sí.

-No. Debo irme. Debo hablar con el quinto Hokage.

-Bien. Hasta entonces pues. Dijo Hiashi con un tono de voz serio mientras volvía a meterse en casa.

-Adiós y gracias kazekage-sama. –Dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia.

Hinata le hizo una reverencia. Gaara se dió media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espere kaze…digo Gaara!

Gaara se dió media vuelta y se quedó frente a ella. Mirándose a los ojos.

-Muchas gracias….por todo.

Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo, sin que nadie de su familia la viera, pero ésta vez, besó su mejilla.

Gaara desapareció en una nube de arena y Hinata volvió a casa.

-----

Caminaba por los pasillos de la oficina del quinto Hokage, tocando su mejilla, aún caliente por el roce de aquellos labios. ¿Qué era aquella sensación de calidez que lo inundaba por completo? Y lo que es más importante. ¿Por qué de repente se le habían quitado las ganas de matar? Sólo eso había bastado.

Algo estaba comenzando a surgir en su interior, algo que jamás había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos.

Llamó a la puerta y entró en la oficina del hokage.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos kazekage-sama! Tsunade se levantó del escritorio y fuie hacia él.

-¿Y bien?

-Tan directo al grano…como siempre.

-Te he llamado porque la semana que viene son fiestas aquí en Konoha.

-¿Y?

-Es costumbre que el kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena siendo nuestros aliados presencie las fiestas.

-No tengo por costumbre venir sólo para divertirme…

-No es sólo por eso. También son los combates finales para Chunnin de este año.

Gaara abrió sus ojos con un poco de asombro. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo había olvidado.

-Entonces sólo dígame donde podré hospedarme para esos días.

-De eso no debes preocuparte. Lo he consultado con una de las familias más antíguas de Konoha, los Hyuga, y han aceptado que podrás quedarte en su casa para esos días. -Según tengo entendido están en deuda contigo ¿no?

¿Cómo haría Tsunade para enterarse de todo? De cualquier forma…¿Iba a hospedarse en casa de los Hyuga? ¿Iba a tener que concentrarse estando en la misma casa con Hinata Hyuga? Eso era demasiado incluso para él, sin embargo, no podía decir que no. Era una de sus obligaciones como kazekage. Pero…estar en la misma casa con esa chica era arriesgado. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo iba a poder contenerse. No quería reconocerlo, se lo había estado negando así mismo, pero en realidad, desde el momento en que ella rozó su cara con un beso se había despertado en él una profunda pasión. Jamás lo diría, jamás lo reconocería ante nadie pero lo que no admitiría es que ese sentimiento que había empezado a experimentar, era que en realidad, por primera vez en su vida, se estaba empezando a enamorar. Un sentimiento que hasta ahora, era completamente desconocido para él.

**Hay!!!Amo el Gaahina. Para el próximo capitulo prometo que será muxiiiiisimo más interesante. Gaara viviendo en casa de Hinata…uy uy uy aquí van a saltar chispas. No quiero hacer las cosas muy aceleradamente entre estos dos, pero tampoco lo voy a dejar para el final ya que esta historia no tendra muxos capitulos debido a que tengo otras muchas para seguir.**

**Asi que quizás en el proximo jejeje….**

**Oye si no quereis lemon lo decís y esa parte me la ahorro(aunque a mi personalmente me encanta)**

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda:** Tu siempre dejandome reviews en todo si es q contigo dá gusto. Esta parejita me ha empezado a gustar bastante, ya que Gaara es mi personaje masculino favorito y Hinata el femenino. Gaara se me parece mucho a Naruto aunque mucho más frío, y consumido por el odio pero no me extraña, me da una pena cuando era pequeño….Hinata como es tan dulce y buena yo creo q harian buena pareja xq Hinata sacaría su lado más dulce. De todas formas llámame rara pero me gusta más Gaara cuando al principio de Naruto hace de cabroncete que mas adelante pero bueno aún así me sigue gustando. Bsos y gracias!!!

**Gaahina eterniti:** otra más fan de la pareja si es q son tan monos. Gaara es super sexy XD. Esperemos que las hormonas no lo maten cuando esté en casa de la dulce Hinata. XD. Gracias!!!!

**Park Ji Sang:** Si es q yo tb me imagino al kazekage sin ropa y se me cae la baba. Espero q esta parte no te haya aburrido mucho pero prometo q la proxima sera muxo mas interesante. Gracias!!!

**LennaParis:**Si, ojala yo tambien tuviera esas fotos XD, si es q desde q empece a ver Naruto me enamore de Gaara es tan cool!!Me alegro de q te este gustando. Gracias!!!

**Layill: **weno aún no sé como hacer un encuentro entre estos dos, pero esta claro q lo habra y no tardando. Y según ciertos rumores q oi no se si sera verdad pero se dice q en el manga Hinata esta destinada a ser de Gaara. A mi tb me encantan como pareja, Gaara tan frio y Hinata tan dulce sólo ella puede derretirlo…XD Gracias!!

**Ada Wong-bloody hime:**Me alegro de q te este gustando y si lo del baño se me ocurrio xq me resulta curioso ver a Gaara ligero de ropa(ya era hora)sin embargo, como tenga q vivir en casa de Hinata una semana y tenga q verla en el baño jajajaja no se si se aguantara mucho. XD gracias!!

**Yamasaqui:**Bueno, la verdad es q se me ocurrio hacer algo diferente xq la pareja de Matsuri y Gaara no me llama la atención que digamos pero bueno. Últimamente me enganche mucho a Naruto aunque sinceramente prefiero los del principio q los shipudden, me pasa lo mismo q con dragon ball Z y GT. Y bueno la verdad es q Naruto me gusta pero mi personaje favorito es Gaara. Muxas gracias y bsos!!

**Muxas gracias y nos leemos en el proximo. Reviews please!!!!!!**


	3. En casa de los Hyuga

Konoha estaba realmente hermosa. Las banderillas colocadas en las callejuelas y el murmullo de personas que agolpaban las calles, daban a entender que comenzaban las fiestas.

No muy lejos de allí…

-¡Hinata, Hanabi, Neji!!

El señor Hiashi mandó llamar a sus hijas y a su sobrino. Los tres aparecieron en la sala de estar en cuestión de minutos. Sabían que al señor Hiashi no le gustaba tener que esperar.

-¿Nos mandó llamar? Preguntaba Neji serio ante él.

Detrás de el aparecieron Hinata y Hanabi, al que se le sumaron colocándose en fila al lado de su primo.

-Veréis, como ya sabréis, darán comienzo las fiestas de Konoha y también Hanabi va a presentarse en los exámenes para chunnin de este año.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ella. –Dijo mirando a esta última. Ya que es más joven que vosotros cuando os presentásteis. Ha demostrado ser una excelente heredera del clan Hyuga. El señor Hiashi continuó.

-El caso es que como la familia más antigua y respetable, por petición del quinto maestro Hokage, Tsunade-Sama, el kazekage de Suna, pasará la semana en esta casa. Espero que vosotros le déis un trato digno de alguien de su puesto.

Neji se quedo extrañado e Hinata tragó saliva fuerte. La pequeña Hanabi seguía impasible.

-En cuanto a tí. –Dijo mirando a Hinata.-Tu te encargaras de servirle, y mostrarle su dormitorio. Además deberás ayudarlo en todo lo que te pida, ya que él tiene que seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones como kazekage. ¿Está claro?

-Ha…Hai.

Hinata se puso tensa. Claro que no le disgustaba estar las 24 horas del día con el kazekage, pero le costaba horrores comenzar una conversación con el, y además, estaba el detalle de que la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba tan fijamente.

-En cuanto a ti, Neji, deberás ayudar a Hanabi con su entrenamiento y supervisarla.

-Si, señor Hiashi.

Neji se reverenció ante el.

------

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tendría que ir a casa de la Hyuga? Ya sabía que el era el kazekage, de hecho, estaba harto de que todo el mundo se lo recordara constantemente, aunque en ese instante, hubiera preferido quedarse en el apartamento de Naruto.

**-¿Qué dices? ¿El apartamento del zorrito? Debes estar bromeando. Te sería imposible concentrarse con ese alborotador. Además, creo que no comerías muy bien jajajaja.**

El shukaku le había hablado, era extraño, después de todo, llevaba ya un tiempo callado, sobre todo le pareció mas raro que se callase cuando vió a la Hyuga desnuda en su baño.

Había dejado a su hermano Kankuro junto con Matsuri al cargo de sus cosas, y aunque él le dijo que se fuese tranquilo, no es que tuviera mucha confianza en él que digamos, bueno, para ser exacto no tenia ninguna confianza en él, aunque claro, Temari ya se encargaría de enderezarlo un poco.

**-Tu hermana no va a quedarse vigilando al idiota de Kankuro, ¿lo sabes no?**

Aunque odiase que el shukaku le diera el coñazo, esta vez tenía razón, puesto que ambos sabían que Temari pasaba más tiempo en Konoha que en Suna. ¿El motivo?

Un perezoso chico llamado Shikamaru.

Gaara llego entonces a la mansión de los Hyuga, junto con dos personas de su sequito personal que solían acompañarlo aunque él se negara a tener ninguna ayuda.

----

-¡Ya esta aquí!¡Rápido, salid afuera a recibirle!!-Dijo el señor Hiashi.

Gaara caminó hasta la entrada con su semblante serio, como siempre.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa, kazekage-sama.

El señor Hiashi hizo una reverencia que los demás imitaron.

-Esta es mi hija Hanabi. Se presenta este año para los exámenes de Chunnin.

Gaara observó a Hanabi durante un momento. No se parecía a Hinata, salvo por los extraños ojos perlados. Y era mucho menos llamativa. Giró su cabeza secamente.

-Y creo que ya conoce a mi sobrino Neji y a mi hija Hinata.

Gaara observó a la familia de pasada, pero donde se posaron sus ojos fueron en Hinata. Llevaba puesto un hermoso kimono negro con flores rojas y azules, contrastando la belleza de sus ojos. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, y su flequillo caía graciosamente sobre su cara.

**-Creo que en esta casa me voy a divertir. Esas protuberancias….se me hace la boca a agua solo con imaginarlas.**

**-¡**Cállate estúpido!

La peliazul se ruborizó cuando Gaara la miraba fijamente, y agachó su cabeza.

**-No intentes negar que no la has mirado. Ese aire inocente es tan excitante….**

-He dicho que cierres la boca.

-¿Le ocurre algo kazekage-sama?-Pregunto Hiashi, que no se percataba de que Gaara en su interior seguía manteniendo una lucha con su demonio.

-No es nada. Dijo con un tono de voz seco y cortante.

-Mi hija Hinata se encargara de todo, ya que mi sobrino y mi hija Hanabi deben proseguir con su entrenamiento. Así Hinata hará algo útil.

Hinata se entristeció ante las palabras de su padre. Intentó disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y con una manga se limpió un poco.

-Maldito. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para hablarle así?-Pensó Gaara.

**-Así que ¿te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú?**

-No. Es solo….que me recuerda a mi padre que me trataba como si fuese un experimento que ya no le servía para nada. Aunque ella es emocionalmente mas débil que yo…

-Con su permiso. Neji y Hanabi hicieron una reverencia y se fueron al patio de atrás.

El kazekage miró a los dos ninjas que venían con él y les asintió con la cabeza. Estos se marcharon inmediatamente.

-Si no le importa, tengo unos asuntos que atender.

El señor Hiashi agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto y se fue dejando solo al kazekage con su hija.

Gaara miró fríamente a Hiashi hasta que una dulce voz lo despertó de sus ansias de matar.

-Ka…kazekage-sama. Le mostraré su dormitorio venga por favor.

Gaara entró a paso lento tras ella mientras aspiraba el aroma a jazmín que dejaba a su paso.

-¿no te dije que no me llamaras así?-Le espetó Gaara.

-Per-dona- Gaara.

Hinata fue mostrándole donde estaban el baño, la cocina, el patio para entrenar…y cuando llegó al piso de arriba se detuvo en una puerta.

-Esta…es tu habitación. Si quieres algo no tienes más que decírmelo. Mi habitación está enfrente.

**-¿Así que su habitación enfrente de la nuestra? Habrá que hacerle una visita nocturna.**

-Cierra la boca maldito pervertido.

**-Aunque intentes negarlo estoy dentro de tí y conozco lo que conoces y sé lo que tu sabes y también pienso lo que piensas.**

-¡Maldición!No podía negarse a la realidad de que el maldito shukaku solo decía lo que él escondía en sus pensamientos.

-Dentro de un rato te avisaré para comer.-Dijo Hinata.

-Gracias. Dijo él secamente. Se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta.

¡Mierda!¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Llevaba un rato intentando concentrarse en el papeleo pero le era imposible.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y salió para dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría haber si de esa forma el maldito mapache se callaba.

Oyó un pequeño ruido en la habitación de enfrente. La puerta corredera se había quedado entreabierta, dejando que se viera la habitación de Hinata.

Un delicioso aroma llegaba hasta él, no quiso hacerlo, pero algo le impulsó a mirar hacia la habitación por la pequeña rendija.

Hinata estaba cambiándose de ropa, seguramente para entrenar. Pudo ver como poco se soltó el pelo y fue quitándose el vestido hasta dejar su tersa, blanca y suave espalda al descubierto.

-**Vaya vista…¿Por qué no sacas el tercer ojo?**

-No pienso hacer eso para expiarla.

**-Ya lo estas haciendo. Y luego el pervertido era yo.**

-¡Calla!

Hinata oyó un ruido en el pasillo y se colocó rápido una camiseta.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? Salió al pasillo de la casa, y echó una ojeada. Debieron ser imaginaciones suyas….

Cerró la puerta del todo y acabo de vestirse.

-**Menos mal que no nos ha visto…sino se creería que eres un pervertido.**

-Tienes razón. Podía haberme visto con su ojo blanco.

-**No, aquí no puede. Su casa esta protegida con chakra para que sus miembros tengan intimidad.**

Gaara tocó una de las paredes de la casa. El shukaku tenia razón…estaba infundida con chakra. Por otra parte, pensó que así sería mejor.

La hora de la comida transcurrió rápido. El señor Hiashi dejó su bol de arroz en la mesa y se dirigió hacia su sobrino.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

-bien. Hanabi sólo tiene que perfeccionar algunas técnicas, por lo demás no creo que tenga problema para ganar.

Hinata se había tirado dos horas en la cocina, pero estaba acostumbrada a que su padre jamás se mostrase amable con ella.

-La comida está deliciosa Nee-chan. Comentó de pronto Hanabi, a la que se sumó Neji.

La cara de Hinata se postró alegre.

-Arigatou. Tenten me enseñó a prepararla.

El kazekage comía en silencio, saboreando la deliciosa comida.

**-Eh chico, esto supera con creces la comida de tu hermana.**

Y el shukaku tenía razón, no es que su hermana cocinase mal, pero había un abismo entre ambas.

-Dígame kazekage-sama ¿Ha encontrado todo a su gusto?

-Si, gracias.

-Disculpe si mi hija le resulta un estorbo, en cuanto Hanabi empiece los exámenes, Neji podrá ocuparse de usted.

Ya estaba otra vez ¿Es que acaso le divertía arrojar el orgullo de su hija por los suelos? ¿Acaso se divertía machacándola y tratándola como una críada?

**-Vamos, chico, mátalo de una vez.**

El shukaku pedía la sangre de aquel detestable hombre, sin embargo, Gaara debía controlarse, sino, ya encontraría alguna otra víctima para saciar su sed de sangre, aunque no fuese lo mismo.

-No hace falta gracias. Hinata es muy eficaz.

En la cara de Hinata se formó un sonrojo mientras los ojos aguamarina penetraban en los suyos. Agachó su cabeza dándole las gracias a Gaara casi en un susurro, para que los demás no la oyeran. Él en cambio, le sonrió.

¿Pero como?¿Él sonriendo? Debía de haberse dado un golpe en la cabeza.

------

Se hizo la noche en la mansión de los Hyuga. Hinata había estado ayudando a Gaara llevándole papeles y ayudándole a ordenarlos.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba dormido, la puerta corredera de una de las habitaciones se abrió despacio y con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los demás. Unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo, hasta salir de la mansión.

Gaara lo había oído, puesto que nunca dormía, se pasaba las noches despierto en la terraza. Hoy no había sido distinto, puesto que mientras estaba asomado a la terraza de la habitación de invitados, vió como Hinata salía a cuclillas, descalza sin hacer ningún ruído, con las sandalias de la mano y salía por la puerta de la mansión.

-**¿Por qué no vas tras ella?**

Gaara sintió curiosidad por seguirla. ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Pero, ¿Desde cuando le importaba a él lo que le ocurriera?

No obstante, como no dormía, decidió salir y asi de paso daba un paseo por Konoha.

----

Llegó hasta un claro del bosque. En él, había una cascada en un río. Era ya costumbre la de ir allí, desde que cuando fue con Naruto en una misión junto a Shino y kiba, él la vió allí y ella se escondió. Le traía recuerdos agradables porque al día siguiente Naruto le contó a kiba que había visto una chica muy guapa bailando en el agua.

Ella fue quitándose la ropa. Era más cómodo así, ya que no tendría que cargar con su peso, y era la única forma de mejorar sus ataques.

Se metió en el río y comenzó su entrenamiento.

----

Estaba oyendo chapoteos en el agua. Había seguido a Hinata hasta el bosque, y cuando pensaba que la había perdido de vista, vió algo moverse dentro del río.

Hinata seguía el compás del agua, moviendo sus brazos y atrayendo el agua hacia ella. Gaara se quedó embobado contemplando aquella espectacular imagen.

**-Que vista más hermosa….**

El shukaku tenía razón. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan bello. Sus curvas, su pelo mojado cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo…..definitivamente era la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Hinata ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, seguía con su entrenamiento como si nada.

¿Por qué se venía a escondidas a entrenar?

Respondiendo a su pregunta el shukaku contestó.

**-Quiere ser fuerte. No porque busque la aprobación de su padre. Quiere hacerse fuerte de verdad.**

¿Cómo podían ser tan parecidos los dos?

Durante dos horas permaneció mirándola, hasta que Hinata terminó rendida. Las gotas de sudor caían suavemente por sus mejillas. Se vistió y salió del agua.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.-Dijo una voz.

Hinata se sorprendió al ver al kazekage frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y con una media sonrisa.

Se puso roja al pensar si él la había visto desnuda.

-¿Por qué no luchas contra mí?

-¿Quéeeee?

Gaara hablaba en serio, él quería probar sus habilidades.

-Esto..yo….comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¿Te doy miedo? Preguntó entonces el pelirrojo.

-No es eso…es que…yo...-Se sonrojó aún más mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos.

Gaara seguía esperando su respuesta.

-Es que no quiero hacerle daño.

¿Había Oído bien? ¿Qué no quería hacerle daño? Se supone que era ella la que tenía que estar asustada por ella misma, pero, ¿de verdad le preocupaba hacerle daño a él?

**-Jajajaja. ¿Se preocupa por hacerte daño? Más vale que se preocupe por ella misma.**

Que extraña era Hinata, sin embargo, había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención. Definitivamente no era como las demás.

Gaara rió ante su comentario.

-No te preocupes por eso, más vale que lo hagas por ti.

El tapón de la calabaza se cayó al suelo y se empezó a arremolinar, saliendo de repente hacia Hinata, que la esquivó sin dificultad.

Saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando la arena sin parar. Realmente era muy ágil, justo como é había imaginado.

Un montón de arena la golpeó entonces haciendo que cayese al suelo.

-No te lo estas tomando en serio. Dijo él con un semblante frío.

Hinata se puso en pie como pudo.-Ya te he dicho que no quiero hacerte daño.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso y ataca.

No le quedó más remedio.

-¡Ojo blanco!!

-**Esto se pone interesante…**Dijo shukaku.

Apenas tenía problema en esquivar la arena con su ojo blanco, ya que sabía hacia donde la iba a mandar Gaara.

Mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados, la peliazul apareció tras él de repente dejándolo completamente confundido.

-Que rápida es…

Hinata lo golpeó en la cara lanzándolo lejos.

-Lo lamento…

Gaara sonrió en el suelo, mientras su cara se rompía como si fuese de porcelana.

-Claro…la armadura…

Mientras se terminaba de reconstruir la cara, Hinata ágilmente volvió a aparecer tras él.

-¡Guardián de las 64 palmas Hakke!!

Hinata comenzó a golpear rápidamente con sus manos.

Gaara tenía algo de dificultad para esquivar los rápidos ataques de la Hyuga. Apareció detrás de ella de repente y gritó.

-¡Sarcófago de arena!!

Cerró los dedos hacia su palma estirando el brazo y aprisionando a Hinata con la arena. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas, y no podía soltarse, Gaara la aprisionó entera y la subió hacia arriba.

Vió como la peliazul cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Gaara sonrió y abrió la palma de su mano, soltándose la arena que la cubría por completo y haciendo que ella cayese hacia el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento, la cogió en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente, seguramente por la cantidad de chakra que había perdido.

-Lo has hecho bien. Dijo éste último retirando los cabellos de su cara. Desapareció en una nube de arena y apareció dentro de su habitación, dejándola con cuidado sobre la cama.

Gaara contempló su rostro con infinita calma. Se acercó hacia ella estirando su mano, quería comprobar el calor humano.

**-¿No te parece excitante de esa forma?**

Gaara no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la ropa rasgada en el pecho por la lucha, y podía verse su ropa interior. Se sonrojó notoriamente mirando hacia otro lado.

**-Tócala.**

-No.

**Vamos, lo estás deseando, tócala.**

Gaara acercó su mano hacia ella mientras el shukaku soltaba una risa burlona, pero él tocó su mejilla, pasa disgusto del demonio, comprobando su calor.

Hinata se revolvió apretando con fuerza sus párpados, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

-¿Ga…Gaara?

Soltó de pronto en sueños.

¿Estaba soñando con él acaso? Sus mejillas se tornaron del color de sus rojizos cabellos, y soltó la mano que acariciaba sus mejillas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta ella inconscientemente había apresado su mano, y la apretaba con fuerza.

Gaara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, y decidió quedarse sentado junto a ella toda la noche, para velar por sus sueños.

Cuando Hinata despertó, a la mañana siguiente, el desapareció en una nube de arena, antes de que se diese cuenta.

Era el día de los exámenes para Chunnin de este año, asi que el señor Hiashi salió temprano junto a Neji y Hanabi, dejando a Gaara con Hinata en la mansión.

Ella acompañaría más tarde al kazekage, al estadio donde se realizaban los exámenes.

Mientras tanto, dejaría toda la casa preparada, para celebrar si su hermana ganaba.

Gaara se había metido en el baño para darse una ducha antes de irse. Se quitó la armadura de arena y dejó que el agua tibia refrescase su suave y blanca piel.

Hinata preparó un té para ambos antes de tener que irse.

Subió a la habitación de invitados y tocó suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se puso completamente roja. Gaara solamente llevaba unos pantalones largos puestos. Tenía el pecho completamente descubierto. Bien formado y musculoso, con alguna que otra cicatriz, sin embargo parecía una escultura de mármol. Un Dios griego. Su pelo rojizo, revuelto y mojado, hacia que las gotas de agua cayesen sobre su pecho.

Hinata apenas podía hablar al contemplar aquel espectáculo.

-Perdón no creí que….mejor vuelvo más tarde.

Se dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero un brazo la agarró con fuerza.

-Te dije que podías pasar ¿no?

Intentando no mirarlo a la cara, y temblando de la timidez comenzó a hablar.

-Esto…yo…he preparado…un té…por si …te apetecía.

Gaara sonrió ante su timidez. Las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos mirando hacia jugando con sus dedos, se veía realmente linda.

**-**¿Por qué tiemblas?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándola divertido.

-Yo…esto…

-Anoche casi me ganaste en un combate ¿y ahora me temes?

-Yo…esto…

-**Hazlo.**-Dijo el shukaku.

Gaara la tomó por su mejilla haciendo que lo mirase a la cara.

Sus rostros se acercaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Hinata acercó su mano hacia el pecho del pelirrojo y tocó una gran cicatriz.

-¿Qué…qué te pasó? –Preguntó Hinata inocentemente.

Gaara soltó un suspiro.

-Lo siento, no es asunto mío. –Dijo entonces la peliazul.

Gaara volvió a tomar su mano y la puso en su pecho, entonces acercó la otra hacia la mejilla de la ojiperla, acariciándola con suavidad. Entonces sus rostros se acercaron .

**-Hazlo.**

Sus labios se rozaron en un suave beso.

Gaara tomó a Hinata rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y estrechándola más hacia sí mismo.

Hinata recorría el tacto de su pecho y luego acarició sus cabellos rojizos, mojados y suaves como los de un niño.

-¡Hinataaaaaa!!

El grito hizo que se soltasen de repente. Hinata se asomó por la ventana.

-¡Hola Kiba!!

-¡Vamos que los exámenes están a punto de empezar!!!

-Si, ya voy.

-**Maldito perro sarnoso, nos ha interrumpido en el mejor momento. Mátalo.**

**-**Esto…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Dijo Gaara intentando que no se notase que estaba furioso por la interrupción. Y terminando de vestirse.

-Hai. Dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación.

**Bueno, bueno, ya empiezan a estar las hormonas descontroladas, no sé cuanto tiempo van a aguantar los dos así jejejeje.**

**¡Ánimo Gaara! ¡Adoramos tu cuerpo de dios griego!!!XD**

**Reviews:**

**LennaParis:** Si, a mi me paso lo mismo, yo creo que me enganche a Naruto cuando vi a Gaara colgado del arbol antes de los examenes chunnin, me enamore de el perdidamente. Si es q con el ¿Quién no podria? Jajaja bsos.

**Layill:** A mi tb me encanta el lemon, de hecho sin ello no seria lo mismo y termino por decir. Si a Kishimoto le gustaba dragon ball y es fan, sabiendo que en dragon ball hay parejas rarisimas, por no decir que uno no se espera ninguna(sobre todo la de c-18 y krilin), igual nos sorprende a todos y acabamos por ver al final un pequeño niño pelirrojo con ojo blanco luchando en los examenes chunin contra otro de nombre Sasuke(hijo de Sakura y Naruto) jeje gracias.

**Gaahina eterniti:** Siop, no te preocupes q lemon va a haber. Lo de que se liararn lo iba a hacer mas tarde pero total ¿para que esperar? Mi correo es ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom. Gracias y bsos.

**Ddei Smile:** Ay el kaezekage chorreando recien salido de la ducha….es demasiada tentacion como para no darse cuenta, es ir provocando. Ya podríamos verlo asi en algun cap ya que a Naruto lo hemos visto constantemente en calzoncillos. XD jaja bsos. X cierto tus menos me encantan.

**Gaahina 4-ever:** Si, como veras sigue con el shukaku, al principio no tenia pensado ponerlo pero la verdad es que resultan divertidos sus monologos con su médium. Jajaja y tb creo que aunque sea un monje viejo salido de una tetera, pues hombre, sera otro pervertido como Jiraiya. Jjej gracias y bsos.

**A los demas solo decir q gracias por leer y os espero en el proximo.**

**X cierto a mi lo de q Gaara termine con hinata no me parece tan raro, después de todo, ella es rechazada por su familia….igual con un poco de suerte se queda a vivir en Suna. Jejeje. Acordaros de que Kishimoto es fan de dragon ball, asi que igual sigue su patron de sorprendernos con las parejas.**

**Muxos bsos a todos y todas.**

**X cierto mi correo es ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom para el q kiera charlar y eso. Un bso Nos leemos. GAAHINA LOVE!!!!**


	4. La información de Tsunade

Hinata salió de casa a toda prisa para encontrarse con Kiba, que ya aguardaba impaciente. Sonrió al verla tan feliz, hacía tiempo que no la veía así, y la verdad es que cada vez que ella sonreía se le encogía el corazón. Todo por culpa de Naruto, por no saber valorar lo que tenía, por no darse cuenta de que en realidad era, como Kabuto le había dicho una vez hace tiempo, un lerdo.

-Que bien te veo, Hinata. Por cierto, ¿no viene Neji con nosotros?

-No, Neji se fue con mi hermana y mi padre hace una media hora.

-¡Estoy deseando ver lo duros que son los aspirantes a chunnin este año!!!!-Dijo Kiba entusiasmado mientras Akamaru soltaba un ladrido de satisfacción.

Akamaru ya no era un tierno cachorrito como lo fue tiempo atrás, sino que ahora era un perro enorme que podría aplastarte con una zarpa.

-Que, Hinata, ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera un momento Kiba kun, viene alguien con nosotros.

-¿Alguien?

Gaara salió por la puerta con semblante serio y frío, manteniendo la mirada hacia el frente aunque con paso tranquilo.

-¿Él? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

-bsbsbs Kiba, trátale con más respeto, recuerda que es el kazekage.-Le susurró Hinata bajito.

-Me dá igual, este tipo no me gusta nada. Apesta a sangre. ¿Es que ya no recuerdas la primera vez que lo vimos en el bosque?

**Flashback.**

_-Hinata, echa un vistazo en aquella dirección._

_-¡Ojo blanco!!!-Si, veo a alguien ahí.._

_-¡Entonces vamos!¿Cuantos más rollos tengamos en nuestro poder, menos quedaran circulando por ahí._

_-Es el tipo de persona que hasta los insectos más hambrientos evitarían._

Hinata, Kiba y Shino permanecían observando a tres ninjas de la lluvia frente a tres de la arena escondidos tras unos arbustos. Akamaru temblaba de miedo, e Hinata intentaba calmarlo.

_-Déjalos Gaara, ni siquiera sabemos que tipo de rollo tienen estos tipos._

_-No me importa. Me han mirado mal, así que les espera el fin._

Uno de los ninjas de la lluvia se adelantó lanzando su sombrilla y creando una tormenta de varillas.

_-Una tormenta de varillas…_

Las varillas salieron en todas direcciones y cuando pararon en seco, el ninja de la lluvia se dió cuenta del error que había cometido.

Gaara estaba cubierto por un escudo de arena.

_-No puede ser…se ha cubierto de arena…_

_-Eso es. Gaara transporta toda esa arena dentro de la calabaza, y utiliza su chakra para endurecerla, además la arena le protege independientemente de su voluntad. Por eso todos los ataques hacia él están condenados al fracaso. -_Agregó Kankuro.

_-¿Ah si? Bueno ya lo veremos…_

Volvió a arrojar varillas en su dirección, pero no consiguió nada. Gaara se acercó y cogió la sombrilla que estaba en el suelo.

_-Esto no me gusta.-_Dijo Kiba olisqueando el ambiente.-_¿Hueles eso? Esa arena…huele a sangre._

_-Con que una tormenta de varillas ¿eh? Tengo una idea hagamos que esto sea una lluvia de sangre._

El pelirrojo tomó la sombrilla que estaba en el suelo para cubrirse con ella.

_-¡sarcófago de arena!!_

La arena se amontonó sobre uno de los ninjas dejándolo paralizado y sin movimiento alguno.

-_-Lo único que debería hacer sería cubrirte la bocaza y se acabó. Pero eso sería demasiado fácil, y aburrido._

_-¡Funeral del desierto!!_

La arena que aprisionaba al ninja de la lluvia saltó en todas direcciones reventando con ello el cuerpo del ninja aprisionado.

-_No ha sufrido nada..le he destrozado con más fuerza de la necesaria. Las amargas lágrimas carmesí se mezclan con la arena alimentando el caos dentro de mí y haciéndome más fuerte._

_-Vale, te daremos el rollo, es tuyo, pero por favor, déjanos vivir._

Los dos compañeros del difunto atemorizados dejaron el rollo en el suelo dispuestos a irse.

Volvió a estirar su brazo y arrojó la sombrilla lejos. Dirigió sus dedos apresándolos hasta la palma, aprisionando a los otros dos ninjas que quedaban y provocando sus muertes.

_-¡Que suerte hemos tenido es un rollo del cielo! Ya podemos irnos._

_-De eso nada. No es suficiente para mí._

_-¿Qué? Con dos rollos es suficiente. Es lo que nos hace falta para aprobar._

_-¿De qué tienes miedo? Cobarde…_

_-Mira Gaara, sé que esta prueba es un juego de niños para ti pero es peligroso para Temari y para mí. Con los rollos que tenemos es suficiente._

_-Unos perdedores no pueden decirme lo que tengo que hacer._

_-¡Ya basta! A veces tienes que escuchar lo que te dice tu hermano mayor._

_-Lástima que no te considere mi hermano mayor. Si te interpones en mi camino, te eliminaré._

_-Gaara, no es necesario que nos trates como enemigos. Mira, hazlo como un favor a tu hermana._

_-Es por eso que odio a los críos…_Murmuró Kankuro en sus pensamientos.

Gaara estiró su brazo dirección hacia los arbustos donde estaban escondidos los tres compañeros que intentaban no hacer ruído.

_-¡Gaara!!!-_Chilló Temari.

_-De acuerdo por esta vez.-_Dijo tomando el tapón de la calabaza.

**Fin del flashback**

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos o qué?-Soltó molesto el pelirrojo ante la mirada de Kiba que le fulminaba de arriba abajo.

-Si, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o se nos hará tarde.-Agregó Hinata.

Durante todo el camino Gaara permaneció en absoluto mutismo, sin embargo dentro de él yacía una lucha con el shukaku para evitar que se apoderase de él en estos momentos, al observar como Hinata sonreía a las cosas que le contaba Kiba.

Una voz sobresaltó al grupo de repente que se giraron inmediatamente. El escandaloso Naruto venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hey es Naruto!!-Dijo Kiba.

Hinata bajó su vista hacia el suelo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida a los ojos del pelirrojo que la miraba detenidamente.

-¡Gaara!!!¿Cómo tú aquí? ¡Ah!¡Ya sé!!¡Has venido para ver los exámenes de chunnin de este año ¿no?

Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que estarás aquí unos días,¿no? ¿Dónde te hospedas?

Gaara resopló. Se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, ya que ambos habían pasado por lo mismo, pero siempre había pensado que el rubio era algo meticón, y no tenía ganas de hablar de todo lo que hacía a lo largo del día, ni quería darle detalles sobre las cosas que se dedican a hacer los kazekages.

-Está en casa de los Hyuga-Soltó de repente Kiba. -¿No es así Hinata?¿Eh?¿Hinata? Que raro…estaba aquí hace un momento…

-Bueno, es igual, yo ya me voy, que Konohamaru es el primero y le prometí que lo vería, además voy a ver si Sakura me deja sentarme con ella jijiji…

Naruto se despidió y salió corriendo hacia el estadio.

Hinata apareció al poco tiempo.

-¿Hinata donde te habías metido?-Preguntó Kiba.-Ha estado aquí Naruto.

-Si lo sé, es que olvidé algo. ¿nos vamos?

Gaara miró a Hinata fijamente. Su cara había cambiado de alegría a tristeza de repente, y sus ojos tenían surcos como si hubiese estado llorando. No es que Gaara fuese perspicaz para asuntos relaccionados con las chicas, pero le pareció que huía de Naruto.

-Esto…Gaara.-Lo llamó la peliazul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Uh?

-El kazekage debe ir al palco del Hokage. Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta allí.

-No es necesario. Puedo encontrarlo yo mismo.

Hinata se quedó observando de lejos caminar a Gaara. Parecía molesto por algo…esa misma mañana acababan de besarse y ahora se comportaba tan frío como antes…Gaara era un misterio.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Kiba la llamó para entrar en el estadio.

El examen transcurrió rápido, con la victoria de Konohamaru, y los gritos y silbidos de Naruto.

Gaara observó los combates en silencio, a pesar de que Tsunade se ponía a gritar como loca debido a la botella de sake que tenía en el palco.

-**Mujer histérica, me está atacando los nervios…**

Y por una vez, estuvo de acuerdo con shukaku.

Observó a lo lejos a Hinata. El rostro más hermoso y que más paz interior le daba. Sin embargo, estaba triste.

Hanabi acababa de ganar el combate, pero aún no entendía muy bien porque Hinata seguía triste. ¿No debería alegrarse por su hermana?

-Pobre Hinata, es su fin.-Agregó de pronto la Gondaime apoyada en el borde del palco con la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Su fin?

-Ella es la primogénita y heredera del clan Hyuga, sin embargo, su padre no la quiere por considerarla débil. Ahora que su hermana es chunnin, seguramente su padre ideará algo para echarla del clan, y que sea su hermana su única heredera. Lo más seguro es que….

-¡Tsunade por favor estás hablando más de la cuenta!!Es una de las familias más antíguas de Konoha y sabes que está prohibido hablar sobre eso.

-¡Maldita sea Shizune, ya lo sé!!!Es sólo que me parece injusto. Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar a Hinata. De hecho, ya lo estoy intentando.

Gaara abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Qué era aquello de su familia que Hinata temía? ¿Y por qué incluso la hokage se alteraba así?

Quería enterarse, por ello, preguntó con discreción mientras Tsunade discutía con Shizune.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre con ella?

Tsunade resopló y clavó sus ojos en el kazekage.

-Lo más seguro es que….la maten si no lo han intentado ya. Aunque intentarán que parezca un accidente.

Entonces el pelirrojo se acordó de la noche en que la salvó de aquellos tipos. ¿Podría ser?¿Podría ser posible que su propio padre los hubiese enviado para eliminarla?

No puede ser…

Entonces se acordó de su misma infancia, y de su propio padre. Ella….Hinata era como él.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta que la sangre dejó de circular por ellos. El shukaku se revolvió en su interior pidiendo sangre, sangre de la familia Hyuga…entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Entonces…lo de que yo me quedase en su casa estos días….En realidad no ha sido para protegerme a mí ¿no?Añadió Gaara a la Gondaime esperando una respuesta.

-Así es, veo que lo que se decía de las facultades de inteligencia del kazekage son ciertas.-Cierto. Todo lo hice para protegerla a ella. Sabía desde hacía ya tiempo la situación de Hinata. Kurenai me informó sobre ello. Sabía que a estas alturas ya habrían intentando asesinarla, así que busqué un pretexto para que el kazekage se quedara unos días en su casa. Y que mejor pretexto que los exámenes de chunnin. La familia del clan Hyuga no puede negarse a hospedar al kazekage ni tampoco puede negarse a la Hokage una orden siempre y cuando no tenga nada que ver con las decisiones de su clan con respecto a su propia familia. Así que, se me ocurrió que mientras tú estuvieses allí, ella estaría protegida, ya que no iban a intentar nada delante de ti, permitiéndose con ello quedar mal ante el kazekage de Suna. De hecho, sabía que te asignarían a Hinata para ayudarte porque Neji tendría que entrenar a la pequeña Hanabi.

-Pero…Hiashi sama Dijo que cuando Neji terminara con su entrenamiento, sería él quien me ayudaría.-Agregó el pelirrojo.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Bueno, por supuesto tambien contamos con su primo Neji.

Gaara recordó el instante en que pelearon en los exámenes chunnin y la dejó muy malherida.

-Neji quiere mucho a Hinata y de hecho él es quien la protege, el problema es que su padre no puede saberlo ya que Neji es de la rama secundaria del clan y tiene la marca del pájaro enjaulado. Si su padre descubre que la ayuda, lo matará instantáneamente.

-¿Qué se supone que hará para evitar su muerte?

-Aún no lo sé. Cualquier intento de alejar a Hinata de su casa, él sospechará y podría formar un consejo de guerra contra Konoha por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

La sangre de Gaara hervía con toda su fuerza bajo su piel.

-¿Ella….lo sabe? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No lo creo. Hinata es fuerte, pero demasiado amable y buena. Y aunque supiese de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, no sería capaz de dañar a nadie de su familia. Siempre evitaba los conflictos. Tal como Neji dijo.

Los exámenes terminaron. Gaara se levantó de su asiento lleno de ira y rencor.

-Kazekage. No le diga nada a Hinata y sobre todo…esto ya es como un favor personal. Cuide de ella….

-¡Maldita sea!!En menudo lío se había metido por aceptar las decisiones de Tsunade.

**-Vaya, vaya chico. Ahora tienes que protegerla. ¿O vas a dejarla morir?**

El shukaku proyectó en su mente una imagen nítida del cuerpo de Hinata en el suelo, sangrando, sus pupilas no emitían brillo, su cara estaba pálida y fría.

-¡¡¡Noooooo!!!-Chilló sujetando su cabeza mientras caía al suelo.

-No dejaré que la maten.

**-¿Por quién lo haces realmente, es por lo que te pasó a tí cuando eras niño? ¿o quizás es por ella?**

No contestó a su pregunta, no quería hacerlo, salió del estadio y caminó para buscar a Hinata.

Allí estaba ella, con el Inuzuka, sonriendo ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una chiquilla inocente, igual que lo era él hace años. Ella no tenía la culpa de haber nacido primogénita, ni él de haber nacido con un demonio. Ella de que su padre la considerase débil, ni él de que todo el mundo lo marginara y lo llamasen monstruo, ella sólo tenía la culpa de ser demasiado inocente. De creer que el mundo estaba lleno de bondad, cuando él perfectamente sabía que el mundo estaba podrido.

-¡Gaara sama!!!-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él estaba frío y en otro mundo, pensando en que ocurriría si desapareciese esa sonrisa.

-¡Ino nos ha invitado esta noche a una fiesta en su casa!! ¿Vendrás?

-¿Va a ir alguien contigo?-Preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

-Bueno, si Neji me acompañará.

Entonces no será necesario que vaya yo tambien.-Pensó para sus adentros.

-No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que querría estar en una fiesta?-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. Soy el kazekage.

Hinata bajó su mirada desilusionada.

-Claro, perdone kazekage.

-----

Durante toda la tarde que Hinata estuvo arreglándose, Gaara permanecía dentro del cuarto soltando maldiciones.

-¿Cómo podrá estar tan tranquila? ¡Por kami me saca de quicio!!!¡No lo soporto!!

**-¿El qué no soportas?¿es a ella o a tus cambios de humor?**

**-**¡Cállate estúpido!!!Debería sacarte de mi cuerpo y matarte por lo que me hiciste hacerle esta mañana.

**-¿No te gustó besarla?**

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerlo?

**-Así que lo que te molestó fue que lo hice yo.**

Gaara no quiso salir de la habitación. Poco antes de irse, Hinata dejó una bandeja de comida en la mesita, pero él permanecía mirando por la ventana y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

Se despidió de él con un pequeño sollozo en la voz, poco después de que lo hiciese Neji.

-----

Mierda….no podría seguir ahí…no sin saber que ella estaba bien. Odiaba las fiestas pero no quería perderla de vista. Neji la cuidaba pero ¿hasta que punto?

Soltando maldiciones se colocó el abrigo y poco después desapareció en una nube de arena.

----

Encontró la casa de Ino sin mucha dificultad. Ventajas de que sus padres tuviesen una floristería.

-Gaara, ¿Así que al final has venido? No pensé que te gustaran las fiestas…

No se lo podía creer. Ante él estaba su hermana Temari, y Kankuro al otro lado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Pues nos invitaron igual que a ti.-Agregó la rubia de las coletas dirigiendo una mirada hacia un chico perezoso que se sonrojaba a su lado.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí Kankuro? ¿No se supone que te dejé al cargo?

-Sólo es una noche, y en Suna todo está bien ya se encarga Baki. Aprende a disfrutar un poco más de la vida…Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda y provocando la furia en su pequeño hermano.

La mirada de Gaara se paró de repente en seco. En un rincón, junto a una pelirrosa, estaba Hinata. En esos momentos quedó completamente paralizado. Una cara blanquecina y suave dejando marcar sus hermosos rasgos. Sus ojos eran como dos cristales profundos en los que podía reflejarse. Su pelo suave y sedoso caía gracilmente sobre su espalda y esos labios carnosos y cálidos hicieron que en un momento su corazón se desbocara sin entenderlo, cuando la perfecta imagen lo miró por un instante, y le sonrió. Estaba preciosa o era un espejismo del desierto lo que tenía ante él.

-¡Gaara sama!!!

Ni siquiera la voz de su alumna Matsuri logró sacarlo de su trance.

Matsuri se colocó a su lado y comenzó a hablar y a hablar. Hinata, que se acercaba hacia él, dio un paso atrás al ver que no estaba sólo. Volteó la mirada desilusionada y cuando Gaara quiso darse cuenta, ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba un rubio alborotador.

-**Maldita mocosa ¿Por qué no se calla? Me duele la cabeza de escucharla. ¡Aléjala de aquí o la mataré yo!!!**

-Matsuri. ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien darle la paliza?-Comentó el pelirrojo con los ojos ardientes en furia.

-Pe…pero Gaara sama yo sólo quería contarle mis progresos…

-¡Me trae sin cuidado!!!¿Qué te hace pensar que me interese lo que tengas que contarme? ¿No está Kankuro para supervisarte? ¡Pues dále a él la paliza y a mí dejarme en paz!!

Los ojos de Matsuri se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue corriendo. Gaara endureció su mirada y volteó alrededor para encontrarse con Hinata.

**-Ha sido un bonito discurso chico. Cuando quieres sabes como tratar a le gente jajajaa.**

-¡Ya déjame en paz!!

------

Hinata estaba en una terraza contemplando el cielo. Se sentía infeliz, algo en su interior la atormentaba. Oyó unos pasos detrás suyo y se giró despacio.

-Hoy estás preciosa.

-¿Naruto?

El rubio se acercó hacia ella, pero ella dio un paso atrás.

-¿Por qué siempre que aparezco yo, te marchas?

Hinata dejó de mirarlo a los ojos para mirar hacia el suelo.

-Hinata ya he crecido, no soy tan tonto como antes. Sé que…no me he portado bien contigo por no darte una respuesta a lo que me dijiste pero…quiero que sepas que....yo tambien te quiero.

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Naruto diciéndole te quiero? Aquí algo no encajaba, y de pronto se le hizo la luz.

-¿No tendrá que ver la aparición de Sasuke con tu decisión Naruto?

Naruto se quedó pálido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es evidente que siempre has estado enamorado de Sakura, pero ahora que ha vuelto Sasuke te sientes sólo. Como tú bien has dicho, no has sido el único que ha crecido. Tambien yo comienzo a comprender algunas cosas.

Naruto la agarró con fuerza por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

-Dime que no me quieres.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos pero posprimera vez en su vida ya no sintió nada al verse reflejado en ellos. Ya no se le impulsaba el corazón cuando él la tocaba.

-No te quiero Naruto.

Naruto la aferró con más fuerza y la besó.

Un pelirrojo que observaba la escena desde fuera apretó sus puños, y enfurecido salió de aquella estúpida fiesta a la que no debía haber ido. Ahora todo le encajaba, él porque Hinata se escondía siempre que veía a Naruto.

Hinata se soltó de los brazos de Naruto y le soltó una bofetada, dejando al rubio sólo mientras ella salía corriendo hacia la calle.

Muchos se giraron a ver que había ocurrido, aunque los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Kiba, Shino y Neji, al ver a Naruto saliendo enfurecido de la terraza.

-¿Oye adonde ha ido Gaara? –Preguntó Kankuro.

-Ni idea. –Dijo Temari.

-----

Gaara caminaba hacia la mansión Hyuga enfurecido con él mismo, enfurecido con Naruto y con el mundo entero, sintió ganas de matar, de torturar….

Se coló dentro de la mansión sin hacer ruído, transportándose con la arena. Iba a dirigirse al piso de arriba cuando Hinata, entró estrepitosamente en la casa corriendo y chocándose con él haciendo que los dos se cayesen al suelo.

-Gaara sama…perdóneme yo…no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Él se levantó del suelo con cuidado y la miró a los ojos. Estaban llenos de surcos de lágrimas, el pelo enredado y se metía en su cara haciendo que no se le pudiese ver apenas.

Él permanecía frío y estático. Hinata se levantó del suelo y en un impulso, se abrazó a él.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando notó aquel agradable calor en su pecho, el abrazo lo había pillado desprevenido, y se aferraba tan fuertemente a él que si no tuviese puesto ese escudo de arena lo habría dejado sin aire.

Él, levantó su brazo y en un impulso, lodejó caer sobre la cabeza de la peliazul, recostada en su pecho. ¿Eso que sentía, era amor?

-Gaara….-Ella pronunció su nombre con ternura. Y la ternura se apiadó de él dejando su lado frío a un lado.

-Hinata Hyuga…¿Qué te ha pasado?-Preguntó él con curiosidad aunque ya sabía de que iba la historia, pero quería oírla de sus labios.

-Naruto…él me ha besado, pero sólo se interesó por mí porque Sasuke ha vuelto, y ahora sabe que ya no tiene nada que hacer con Sakura, y se siente sólo.

Él sólo se limitó a escucharla.

-Además yo ya no siento nada por él…así que le abofeteé y me fui corriendo. Me siento vacía y….usada.

Gaara abrió sus ojos de par en par. Esas mismas palabras las había dicho él tiempo atrás, cuando tan sólo era un niño.

Un recipiente vacío y usado, sin un motivo para existir-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

El momento en que se miraron a los ojos fue interminable.

Él puso su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel. Ella, apretó su mano, para que no se la soltara, y poco a poco se fueron acercando.

-Tan vacío, tan sólos-Dijeron los dos poco antes de juntar sus labios. **CONTINUARÁ**

**Ala pal siguiente tenéis lemon ya que ya va siendo hora. Uf lo siento x tardar pero me costó horrores escribir esta última parte. Ahora por lo menos sabemos que Gaara y Hinata se sienten igual. Este se me alargó bastante.**

**Gracias x los reviews de:**

**Manu, gaahina -4e,gaahina eterniti, nyanda x supuesto, lain, y avril-97.**

**Muxas gracias a todos nos leemos!!!**


	5. Nuestra noche

Un recipiente vacío y usado, sin un motivo para existir-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

El momento en que se miraron a los ojos fue interminable.

Él puso su mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo el suave tacto de su piel. Ella, apretó su mano, para que no se la soltara, y poco a poco se fueron acercando.

-Tan vacío, tan sólos-Dijeron los dos poco antes de juntar sus labios.

-----

Sus labios se movían con frenesí sintiendo la calidez que los embriagaba a ambos. Besos inexpertos, pero aún así llenos de sentimientos.

Ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él, por impulso, la aferró aún más a su cuerpo, sintiendo suavidad y calidez, algo en su interior se movía agitado, latiendo con fuerza y fiereza, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho. Nunca antes sintió una experiencia así. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería Yashamaru? ¿Era eso lo que se llamaba amor?

La puerta de la entrada emitió el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban y que intentaban abrir la puerta.

Se separaron bruscamente antes de que Neji los viera. Gaara sujetó a Hinata por la cintura con fuerza para desaparecer en un remolino de arena y aparecer dentro de su habitación. Ella aún tenía la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, provocando un ligero sonrojo que resultaba hasta sensual…cualquier hombre se derretiría con esos profundos ojos opalinos.

Los pasos siguieron oyéndose por los pasillos de la planta de arriba.

Gaara puso un dedo sobre los labios de la ojiazul para desaparecer poco antes de que Neji abriese la puerta de la habitación con su prima.

Ella, se echó rápidamente en la cama haciéndose la dormida. Seguramente su primo querría hablar de lo ocurrido, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Neji echó un rápido vistazo y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a Hinata y observó como dormía. Sonrió levemente y después de arroparla salió de la habitación sin hacer apenas ruido.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de nuevo y se levantó de la cama. Miró alrededor de su habitación intentando ver si el pelirrojo se había escondido, pero parece que se había ido.

Suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado. El sonido de unos pasos hicieron que se diese la vuelta de inmediato cuando una mano tocó su hombro por detrás.

-Lo siento.-Dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo al ver que Hinata estaba con el vestido a medio quitar.-No sabía que te estabas cambiando.-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta, pero un brazo lo sujetó poco antes de salir.

-Espera. ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarme el vestido? Es que la cremallera está por detrás y yo no puedo…

No titubeó. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió por aquello.

Gaara tragó saliva fuerte y asintió.

Con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la peliazul se dio la vuelta para facilitarle el trabajo al pelirrojo, que tragaba saliva con fuerza.

Deslizó su mano y poco a poco bajó su cremallera, observando la blanquecina y suave espalda de la joven, que no pudo evitar tocar.

Ella se había sujetado el vestido para evitar que cayese del todo al suelo, pero se quedó quieta cuando Gaara comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda, tocándola con el más leve cuidado.

El pelirrojo deslizó sus manos sobre los hombros de la Hyuga, acariciándolos suavemente. Ella se quedó inmóvil cuando él enterró su cara en su pelo y en su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma a jazmín que tanto lo embriagaba.

Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias, hasta que notó como la horquilla qu sujetaba su moño le fue desprendida, dejando que su cabello cayera sensualmente sobre su espalda.

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo le dio la vuelta, para quedarse mirando cara a cara.

Sus ojos opalinos brillaban con intensidad, viéndose a aquel pelirrojo reflejado en ellos.

Ella acercó sus manos hacia las mejillas de él, acariciándolo suavemente.

Movió su mano bruscamente, a lo que él se dio cuenta enseguida.

-Tu piel…es dura y áspera.-Comentó ella.

¡Mierda!!No se había dado cuenta de que llevaba puesta la armadura.

-Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y la arena que lo cubría se deslizó al suelo.

Hinata volvió a acercarse a él para ésta vez acariciarlo aún más.

Él, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados los abrió de repente mirándola con pasión, y antes de que ella se soltara, él cogió su mano y la dejó sobre su mejilla, acariciándosela. Se sentía tan a gusto…

Volvieron a acercarse y cerraron sus ojos poco a poco hasta volver a fundirse en un apasionado beso.

El vestido de Hinata se deslizó al suelo de repente, quedando ella con ropa interior.

Dentro de sus bocas comenzaba una batalla con sus lenguas, luchando por entrar una en la boca de la otra.

Él bajó sus manos acariciando sus hombros, se deslizó por sus brazos y terminaron enredandose en su cintura. Ella, le quitó la gabardina granate, para sorpresa del pelirrojo que abrió sus ojos en admiración. No sabía que hacer, ni que iniciativa tomar, entonces se acordó de algo.

**Flashback.**

Gaara entró en casa y se quitó la calabaza dejándola en el suelo. Era extraño que kankuro no estuviese en el salón esperando para soltarle algún sarcasmo o alguna indirecta como acostumbraba.

No le dio importancia, abrió la puerta del baño y se encontró con una espantosa escena.

Shikamaru besaba a Temari por el cuello, estaban en ropa interior, apoyados sobre el lavabo.

Temari gritó al ver a su hermano pequeño con los ojos como platos observando aquella espeluznante escena.

-¡Gaara llama antes de entrar!!!

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y con cara de espanto se sentó en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

-Oye…que problemático esto de que tu hermano pequeño nos pille, si hubiese sido Kankuro me daba igual pero Gaara…¡Haber si me va a matar o algo!!

-¡No digas tonterías shikamaru! Si nos hubiese pillado Kankuro peor que con lo pervertido que es….además guarda revistas guarras bajo su cama.

-¿Y tú cotilleas en su habitación? Que problemáticas sois las mujeres.

-Cállate, voy a hablar con él.

Temari se colocó un albornoz y se acercó a su hermano pequeño, que estaba en el salón con la mirada perdida.

-Gaara, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué hacíais tú y el vago en el baño?

-Pues mira Gaara, cuando dos personas se aman pues....hay maneras de profesarse su amor y bueno…..hacen el amor.

-¿Tú le quieres?-Preguntó de repente su hermano pequeño dejando a Temari atónita.

-Claro que sí. Para hacer el amor con alguien debes de estar enamorado….bueno…aunque hay gente que lo hace sin sentir amor. Pero ese tipo de gente en su interior está vacía.

-Lo que quieres decir es que ¿no tiene sentido hacer el amor si no amas a alguien?

-Eso es.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo.

**Fin del flashback.**

Se soltó de los labios de Hinata, tomando aire, y se acercó hacia su cuello, besándolo con dulzura, probando bocados de su sabrosa piel. El shukaku parecía un animal en celo, quería poseerla ya….pero él haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad lo acalló. Él quería disfrutar por primera vez de lo que era estar con una mujer….de lo que Hinata Hyuga le ofrecía. No le interesaba nada más, sólo la quería a ella.

La peliazul soltó un ligero gemido cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a descender de su cuello más abajo.

Comenzó a besarla en el inicio de sus hermosos y suaves senos. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras el pelirrojo la sujetaba por la cintura.

Pasó sus manos por ellos, acariciándolos, tocándolos, ella se sentía desvanecer en su boca. Que sus últimos suspiros se hacían cada vez más sonoros cuando el pelirrojo acercó sus manos a su espalda y la acarició, utilizando la arena para desabrochar su brasier negro de encaje, que juguetonamente se cayó cuando él tomó los tirantes que aún permanecían sobre sus hombros.

Poco a poco la fue tumbando sobre su cama, sin parar de besarse, ella desordenaba sus cabellos, como un niño pequeño. Él, comenzó a besar sus pechos, a moldearlos, permitiendo que su pequeña y juguetona lengua se parase detenidamente en los deliciosos botones rosados.

Hinata arqueó su espalda, se veía tan erótica, tan sensual, tan atractiva, que si la viese en ese momento en brazos de otro lo mataría sin piedad ninguna. Pero ahí estaba, preparada para él.

Se levantó quedando de rodillas, cuando la Hyuga lo contempló a los ojos e hizo el intento de quitar su camiseta negra, que ayudada por él, terminó en el suelo como el resto de las prendas. Ella acarició su pecho, ejercitado sin duda, una escultura de dios griego frente a ella, blanquecino y suave. Gaara echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos cuando la Hyuga comenzó a dar ligeros besos sobre su cuello, besos que se fueron convirtiendo de mordidas, ambos estaban hambrientos de ellos, Gaara soltó un ligero gemido y volvió a abrir los ojos para que sus bocas volvieran a devorarse, dando aún más pasos hacia el deseo que sentían.

Comenzó a besar el vientre de la Hyuga, lo acarició con su lengua y con su mano se deslizó hasta sus braguitas negras de encaje. Lo estaban provocando.

Él la miró a los ojos por última vez, como pidiendo permiso que le fue concedido cuando ella se sonrojó.

Deslizó su mano acariciando su sexo por fuera. Cuando ella soltó un gemido y comenzó a mover sus caderas con un vaivén hipnotizante, supo lo que debía hacer. Deslizó su mano hacia dentro, comprobando el calor que desprendía y lo húmeda que estaba…por él. Eso lo excitó aún más, e incitado por su acompasamiento de movimiento de caderas, comenzó a mover sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos, describiendo círculos con ellos, presionando su ya hinchada entrada.

-Mmmm Ga…Gaara.

Comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, sudando, su pelo cayendo sobre la cama, una visión completamente erótica que lo sacó fuera de sí. La Hyuga lo sacó de su trance soltando un sonoro gemido que hizo indicar que había llegado el clímax.

Él la miró y sonrió ligeramente, le sorprendió la cara de gatita traviesa que acababa de poner en ese instante, sonriéndole como si fuese a hacer algo malo….y vaya que lo hizo. Cuando el pelirrojo se quiso dar cuenta, ella ya había deslizado su mano a sus pantalones, que fue desabrochando con cuidado.

Él, la miró entre una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión, ella, lo miró divertida.

-Quiero hacer que disfrutes…del mismo modo que he disfrutado yo. Aunque…no soy muy experta en ello.

Ella tocó su miembro, lo comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo, lentamente.

Gaara apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Jamás había experimentado esa sensación tan exquisita.

Comenzó a mover su mano con más fuerza, mientras describía círculos sobre la punta con su dedo.

-Agghh Hi…Hinata….no….no hagas….eso…Aghhhh

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos con fuerza, gruñendo y gimiendo intentando por todos sus medios no terminar antes de tiempo mientras permanecía sobre ella y se apoyaba sobre sus nudillos.

Ella mordió su cuello para terminar de excitarlo aún más, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba con fuerza su espalda. El shukaku se había callado. Señal de que él tambien lo estaba disfrutando.

Gaara retiró la mano de Hinata de su miembro, y la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama devorándola con pasión, con ansia y hambre. Por una vez ya no sentía ganas de matar.

Él terminó por quitarse los pantalones con cuidado, dejando entrever sus bóxers del mismo color que su pelo. Terminó de deslizar las braguitas negras de encaje de Hinata

Al suelo y la miró divertido.

-No me mires. –Dijo la Hyuga con un sonrojo.-Me dá mucha vergüenza.-Dijo mientras se tapaba.

El pelirrojo mordió su labio inferior mirándola desnuda de arriba abajo.

-Eres realmente preciosa. Pero no te preocupes. Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

Poco a poco quitó sus bóxers hasta quedarse tan desnudo como lo estaba ella.

Ella por poco se desmaya al verlo, como cuando lo vió entrando en el baño la primera vez. Ahí estaba su perfecto miembro, altivo, orgulloso, prepotente y arrogante. Las mismas cualidades de Gaara. Tan perfecto…tan….enorme.

Hinata no podía apartar la vista de su masculinidad, sonrojada y temblando, preguntándose si "eso"entraría en ella.

El pelirrojo miró a la Hyuga, que seguía concentrada en no apartar a vista de él ni de su masculinidad. Sonrió divertido cuando vió que es lo que estaba mirando ella.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta curiosidad?-Preguntó él sonriendo.

-No tiene gracia. ¿Cómo se supone que.....?

-No creo que sea para tanto.-Dijo él quitándole importancia. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño.

-Gaara…yo…

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que….es mi primera vez.-Dijo ella girando su cara hacia otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo que se le había formado.

Él se apoyó sobre ella y se acercó hacia su oído hablando con su sensual y ronca voz.

-Entonces perfecto….no me gusta que los demás toquen lo que es mío.

Con sumo cuidado abrió sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos. Poco a poco entró en ella. Ella cerró los ojos a causa del dolor.

-Lo lamento Hina.-Se disculpó él.-¿Quieres que paremos?

-No!! Yo quiero…seguir….quiero….ser fuerte…..

Cada vez le costaba más hablar cuando notaba que el pelirrojo se hundía un centímetro más en ella.

-Mírame.-Le dijo él.

Ella le hizo caso y cuando quiso darse cuenta él ya estaba dentro. Había arañado la espalda de él sujetándose con fuerza por el dolor, sin embargo, una vez que estaba dentro empezó a hacerse placentero.

Empezó a moverse con un ligero vaivén, introduciéndose hasta el fondo. Tan estrecho, tan caliente, y tan excitante…

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, claro que él tampoco había tenido ese tipo de relaciones con nadie, pero él era un hombre. Estaba claro ¿no? No iba a reconocerlo.

Sus movimientos al principio eran torpes, pero cuando empezó a acostumbrarse empezó a embestir con más fuerza, gimiendo, y sudando ambos.

-Ahh Ga…Gaara..

-Mmngh Hina…eres….perfecta….deliciosa….mmm Aghhh.

Intentaban gemir lo más bajo posible, para evitar que cualquier miembro de la familia los oyese y se levantara, no obstante, cada vez que las embestidas eran más fuertes, ninguno de los dos podía contenerse, sobre todo ella.

Gaara la acalló inundando su boca con su lengua, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella lo empujó haciendo que quedase él debajo de ella.

-¿Y tu padre dice que eres débil?-Comentó divertido el pelirrojo.

Ella empezó a moverse tan dulce y delicadamente, como si estuviese bailando. Sus perfectas curvas seguían una danza erótica mientras su pelo caía sobre sus pechos, haciendo la visión más perfecta. Gaara la tomó por la cintura, profundizando más en el placer, observando sus perfectos y redondos pechos moverse con sensualidad.

Se empezó a mover más rápido, se aferró fuerte a él, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza del pelirrojo, entonces él empezó a embestir más fuerte, haciendo que se moviese más y más rápido.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás gimiendo de placer.

Gaara apretó sus ojos con fuerza.

-Más…Ahhh….Ga….ARA!

-Hinata….Ahhh así….Ahhh

Ambos empezaron a gemir con más fuerza hasta que el clímax los alcanzó a ambos y el pelirrojo derramó toda su esencia sobre ella.

Hinata se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo, quedándose dormida enseguida, mientras sus cabellos ocupaban parte de la almohada.

El pelirrojo la contempló en silencio, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella, aferrándola hacia su pecho, quería su calor…

**-Vaya, ha estado bien, la niña no ha sido tan tímida como aparentaba. Has dejado el listón muy alto chico. Creía que al final te rajarías.**

-¡Cállate estúpido!!No te atrevas a hablar de ella.

**-¿Qué pasa? Una noche de pasión la tiene cualquiera…y ya era hora de que te estrenases.**

-¡He dicho que te calles!!!Es más que eso….yo….la quiero.-Dijo mirándola y retirando los cabellos de su cara.

-Te quiero Hinata. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Y la besó en la frente.

El shukaku permaneció en silencio. El amor….puede que esa hubiese sido su última vez en la que hace muchos años atrás él tambien fue feliz junto a alguien. No lo recordó hasta ese día.

**-Te felicito, Chico, me has hecho pensar en mi pasado por un instante. De La única persona que me comprendió. Alguien que…estuvo tiempo a mi lado.**

Gaara lo escuchó en silencio. Nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Sería posible que los bijus tambien amaran?

**Bueno y ahí tenéis un cap entero de lemon. Para los que deseaban que llegase. Ya me diréis que os pareció y si os gustó pues habrá que hacer más. Jejejeje.**

**Saludos a todos los fans del gaahina.**

**Gracias x los reviews de:**

**Avril-97, Lenna Paris, ddei smile, gaahina eterniti, uzumaki zoe, yue yuna, gaahina-4e, y mishkis.**

**AH y Nyanda no te preocupes mujer si todos andamos mal de tiempo entre el instituto, examenes y demas mierdas asi q si no me dejas review no pasa nada lo entiendo.(tampoco hace falta q te gusten todas mis historias)Bsos!!!!**


	6. El compromiso

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana iluminando su blanquecino rostro. Se revolvió entre las sábanas y se sonrojó al verse desnuda.

Rezó para que lo que había ocurrido por la noche, no hubiese sido un sueño, causado por su imaginación. Pero no. Ahí estaba él, despierto, mirando por la terraza, vestido con la ropa negra que llevaba debajo. Sus cabellos rojizos destacaban con el reflejo del sol.

Sabía que él no dormía nunca. No podía hacerlo.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado cubriéndose con una sábana, y se acercó hacia él sigilosamente.

El kazekage estaba demasiado pensativo como para darse cuenta de que unos suaves brazos se estrechaban alrededor de su cintura.

Se quedó completamente paralizado, sintiendo el aroma de ella, recordando cada una de las partes de su piel.

Giró su cabeza despacio para verla recostada sobre su espalda. Sonrió triunfante al verla así. Sólo para él. Ella era suya.

-¿Has dormido bien?-Preguntó él mientras volvía a mirar hacia fuera.

-Si….

-Hoy es el día en que Naruto Uzumaki será nombrado nuevo Hokage. Debemos asistir a la ceremonia. Dentro de tres días tendré que volver a Suna…

Hinata soltó sus brazos de la cintura del pelirrojo, entristecida, para buscar algo con lo que vestirse.

Abrió las puertas de su armario buscando una prenda adecuada, de hecho, debía vestir con el kimono para asistir a la ceremonia de presentación del nuevo Hokage. Además tenía que preparar el desayuno.

No se dio cuenta de que algo la aferraba por detrás, sin dejarla moverse, cuando se dio cuenta el kazekage sonreía triunfal detrás de ella, por haberla atrapado tan fácilmente.

La sujetó por las muñecas y sonrió, al ver que la sábana que cubría su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Hinata se sonrojó notoriamente, al verse completamente desnuda, delante de él y a plena luz del día.

-La verdad es….que prefiero tenerte así. –Comentó divertido el pelirrojo mientras la arrinconaba contra el armario, presionándose contra ella con fuerza.

**-**Gaara Kun…

La acalló besando sus labios con fuerza y posesión, dejando que fuese su lengua quien se adentrase dentro de ella. Encontrándose con la suya propia, empezando una batalla.

Soltó una de sus muñecas para pasar su mano por su suave rostro, acariciando su cuello, hasta su pecho.

La Hyuga soltó un pequeño gemido cuando notó los labios del pelirrojo sobre su cuello, que iban deslizándose hasta su pecho, saboreando su piel.

-Gaa….ara.

-Hmph.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido al ver como Hinata había pasado de ser la víctima de su juego, a ser la que dominaba.

Sonrió al ver como ella jugaba pasando su mano hasta su entrepierna, y se mordió el labio cuando la metió por dentro de sus pantalones, acariciando su ya endurecido miembro.

Pero se soltaron rápidamente al oír pasos por el pasillo. Gaara desapareció en una nube de arena mientras Hinata intentaba vestirse.

Se movía con soltura en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para todos y fue colocando cada cosa en la mesa, esperando que los demás fuesen a desayunar.

Neji y Hanabi fueron los primeros. Les dio los buenos días a ambos y se sentaron esperando al señor Hiashi y al kazekage.

El señor Hiashi entró primero, y seguidamente el kazekage, quien provocó un sonrojo en la cara de la Hyuga al mirarla de forma penetrante. Neji fue el único que se dio cuenta.

-Y dígame, ¿Qué tal está pasando aquí su estancia kazekage?-Preguntó el señor Hiashi de repente.

-Oh bastante bien, gracias. –Dijo mirando a Hinata.

-Espero que mi hija no le haya dado problemas.

-Todo lo contrario, es una excelente guía, me ha enseñado bastantes cosas que en Suna me eran desconocidas. ¿No es así Hinata?

Hinata agachó su cabeza sonrojada, asintiendo.

Neji los miró a ambos y entonces se dio cuenta. Había algo que esos dos estaban ocultando. Tarde o temprano averiguaría que es.

Un ruido en la puerta de la entrada, les hizo saber que alguien estaba llamando.

Hinata se levantó de su asiento para ir a ver.

-¡Hola Hinata chan!!

-¡Kankuro, Temari san!!

-Sentimos tener que venir así, de improviso, pero tenemos que hablar con nuestro hermano.

-Claro, no os preocupéis, podéis pasar.

Gaara, que los había escuchado, ya estaba en la entrada de brazos cruzados, esperándolos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo…en privado sobre un asunto.

-Oh!!Venid por aquí. Podéis ir al salón, les diré a los demás que no os molesten.-Dijo la peliazul.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan.-Dijeron Kankuro y Temari.

-Sólo Hinata.

-Pues entonces nosotros igual.

Hinata los acompañó hacia el salón a los tres. Justo cuando entraron, Hinata les ofreció un poco de té, y despidiéndose, salió y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a ambos de brazos curzados.

-Verás, Gaara, en realidad, ayer en la fiesta, los del consejo nos enviaron para hablar urgentemente contigo de un tema.-Comenzó Kankuro.

-¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó el pelirrojo impasible, como siempre.

-Es sobre…..tu matrimonio….con…Matsuri.-Terminó diciendo Temari.

¿Había oído bien?¿Matrimonio?¿Con Matsuri? Eran dos términos que se le antojaban ridículos.

-¿Qué?

-Las leyes de Suna especifican claramente que debes contraer matrimonio con alguien de tu villa, además creen que será la única forma de que shukaku está bajo control. Gaara se levantó enfurecido.

-¿Qué sabrán ellos de mí?¿Acaso piensan que porque me case con ella va a cambiar algo? Adivinó los pensamientos de Sukaku, que habló al poco.

-**¿Quéeee?No pienso compartir cama con esa niñata estúpida, que lo único que hace es levantarme dolor de cabeza y siento enorme deseos de matarla…**

-Gaara, ya está decidido. Cuando vuelvas a Suna, deberás casarte con ella.

-¡Malditos viejos estúpidos!!¡Los odio!!¡Desearía ver su sangre correr!!!

**-Muerte, destrucción, instinto asesino.**

Gaara apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Gaara lo sentimos, pero, sabes que si quieres continuar siendo el kazekage, tendrás que cumplir las leyes.

-Además….piensa que al final es posible que termines queriéndola quien sabe….Agregó Kankuro.

-¿Quererla a ella?

En su mente apareció reflejada Hinata, diciéndole que lo amaba, que quería estar con él.

-Por cierto, viene de camino.

**-¿Quéeee?**

-¿Qué????

-Antes de contraer matrimonio, tendréis que anunciar vuestro compromiso ante el nuevo Hokage, en este caso Naruto, ya que son nuestros aliados, y necesitan saber los temas de suma importancia para Suna.

Gaara no podía estar más en desacuerdo, de hecho, la sangre y el instinto asesino surcaban de nuevo su cabeza. Sentía enormes deseos de matar.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya está aquí Matsuri. Debemos informarle a los Hyuga acerca de tu prometida.

**-Grrrrrr.**-Gruñó Shukaku.

Hinata fue a abrir y se encontró con aquella muchachita. Ojos negros y pelo castaño color café, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kankuro y Temari se acercaron hacia la puerta, el pelirrojo caminó detrás de ellos, a paso lento apretando sus puños con furia.

El resto de los Hyuga se acercaron hacia la entrada.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Matsuri agachando su cabeza.

-Ella es la prometida de Gaara.-Aclaró Temari. –Sentimos no haber avisado antes, pero debe estar aquí para la ceremonia del nuevo Hokage, tienen que anunciar su compromiso.

Hinata recibió un golpe muy duro. Como si le clavasen cuchillos en lo más profundo de su corazón. Como si se desgarrara en mil pedazos. Primero lo sintió el día en que vió a Naruto y Sakura abrazados…ahora esto. Aunque claro….debió de haberlo imaginado, el que ella estuviera con el kazekage de la arena, era algo imposible.

-Les doy mis felicitaciones.-Dijo el señor Hiashi, y luego Neji y Hanabi lo imitaron.

Hinata sólo se limitó a preguntar si deseaban té, y se fue hacia la cocina intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, pero cuando estaba preparando el agua para el té, no pudo evitarlo, y rompió a llorar.

Kankuro y temari se despidieron de ellos.(Tenían asuntos urgentes) dejando a Matsuri con su futuro esposo. El señor Hiashi, hizo a Neji acompañar a Matsuri hacia la habitación de invitados, donde estaba Gaara instalado.

Dejaba que sus lágrimas cayesen sobre el agua donde preparaba el café. Las manos le temblaban, y con las mangas del kimono se limpiaba los ojos a duras penas.

Se quedó quieta cuando notó como una mano le limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Recuperando sus formas apartó su mano con brusquedad.

-¿No deberías estar con tu prometida?-Preguntó ella.

-Hinata…

-Si no te importa estoy ocupada.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia ella de nuevo, intentando abrazarla. Se entristeció al ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, porque había estado llorando.

-Vete por favor.

-Hinata yo…

-Vete. Dijo ella casi en un susurro.-Sólo quiero estar sóla.

¡Maldita sea!!!¡Todo por culpa de esos malditos viejos!!!

El shukaku se revolvió de furia. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Parece que incluso con ella, Shukaku se calmaba.

Durante todo el día Matsuri no se apartó de él. Él no hacía más que mirarla con asco, sobre todo durante la ceremonia en la que Naruto fue nombrado Hokage, y tuvieron que salir a anunciar su compromiso. En ese momento sólo buscó la mirada de la Hyuga, pero no la vió entre la muchedumbre, mientras su futura esposa soltaba un estúpido discurso.

Naruto se acercó a ellos para felicitarlos, junto con la actual Hokage. Pocos minutos después el rubio fue nombrado Hokage tras los aplausos de los demás.

Matsuri no paraba de hablar con todo el mundo. Gaara se masajeó las sienes en señal de cansancio, estaba harto de Matsuri y quería irse de allí. Desapareció sin que ella se diese ni cuenta.

Estaba en el bosque, sóla, derramaba lágrimas sin cesar. ¿por qué su vida era tan lamentable?¿Por qué cuando parecía que todo iba a ir bien, todo se frustraba?

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella por detrás, y mientras permanecía sentada junto al arroyo en el bosque, una mano tocó su hombro.

-¿Está bien señorita Hinata?

-Neji….Si, claro, no te preocupes.-Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas. Sólo quería estar un rato sóla.

-¿No va a ir a felicitar a naruto por su nuevo cargo?

-Claro. Neji, ¿podrías adelantarte? Te seguiré en un momento.

-¿Está segura?

-Si.

Neji se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Ah y Neji!

El mencionado giró su cabeza.

-Gracias…..

-No hay de que.-Dijo éste último con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata se levantó de la hierba, sacudiéndose el kimono, y con un pañuelo limpió los surcos de sus lágrimas.

-Hinata…

El kazekage estaba parado delante de ella, apretando los puños con furia.

-¿No deberías estar con tu prometida?

Hinata se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero cuando quiso caminar, no podía…

-¡Maldición!!!La arena la tenía apresada por sus pies.

-Escúchame por favor.

Gaara se acercó hacia ella lentamente, hasta estar lo más cerca de su rostro y mirarla así a los ojos.

-Te soltaré si me escuchas, por favor.

Hinata se dio por vencida, mirándolo con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos, asintió mientras intentaba por todos los medios que él no la viese llorar.

-Yo no quiero a Matsuri…los ancianos del consejo de mi aldea me obligan a casarme, porque así lo especifican las leyes de Suna.

**-Díselo.**

-Yo sólo….

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo ante lo que tenía que decir, le costaba horrores expresar sus sentimientos, cuando a lo largo de su vida sólo se ha dedicado a matar gente y a regocijarse con sus torturas.

-**Hazlo. Ella es nuestra. Nos pertenece.**

-Te quiero Hinata Hyuga.

La peliazul abrió sus ojos sorprendida, si esto era una broma, la verdad es que era una broma demasiado cruel incluso para ella.

El pelirrojo se acercó hacia ella y la obligó a subir sus ojos opalinos para fijarlos en los suyos aguamarina. Fríos, inexpresivos, y penetrantes.

Se acercó más y más hacia ella, arrinconándola junto a un árbol. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

Ella lo miraba temerosa. Él, con pasión. Y sin poder evitarlo, la aferró fuerte por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Era un beso posesivo, furioso, como si shukaku intentase salir de su cuerpo, como si no quisiera que nadie le arrebatara lo que por derecho es suyo.

Se separaron para tomar aire. Las mejillas de la Hyuga estaban completamente sonrojadas.

-Gaara kun yo..yo también…….te quiero.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante su triunfo, y sujetó las mejillas blanquecinas de la peliazul con fuerza, estrechándola más hacia él.

Se besaron con más fuerza, con más pasión, dejando que sus lenguas invadieran deseosas la boca del otro.

Se deslizó con sus labios por su cuello, saboreando su aroma, su fragancia.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cierre de su kimono, quitándolo con urgencia, para pasar sus manos por sus perfectos y redondeados pechos, lamiéndolos, succionando sus deliciosos centros rosados, provocando que ella se retorciera de placer entre sus brazos. Verla así de vulnerable, de deseosa por él, hacía que su instinto se volviese aún más fiero. La desnudó, tocando cada centímetro de su piel, acariciando con sus dedos su lugar especial. Aquel que la hacía explotar de placer.

Ella comenzó a desvestirlo también, sin parar de besarse. Alguien podría verlos, en aquel lugar, sin embargo, a ninguno le importó en ese instante, sólo estaban ellos.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. Ella, recorrió con sus manos su cuerpo bien formado y escultural, sus manos se perdieron en su pecho. Hinata mordió su labio inferior con deseo, sus ojos brillaban latentes de lujuria.

-Gaara kun….

-No te preocupes….en un segundo te haré MÍA.

-Ahhhh Hmph

Hinata soltó un gemido y Gaara un gruñido en el momento en que la envistió, mientras ella colgaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del pelirrojo.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse con un ligero vaivén, que fue haciéndose más y más fuerte a cada paso.

-Hina…eres perfecta…hmph…eres mía.

-Gaara kun ahhhh…no…no pares.

-Tú lo has querido.

El pelirrojo la embistió aún con más fuerza, deleitándose por el placer, viéndola moverse así, con esas curvas tan perfectas que lo volvían loco, tanto a él como a shukaku. No quería imaginarse haciendo el amor con alguien que no fuera ella.

Una última estocada hizo saber que ambos habían llegado al clímax, al límite del placer.

Hinata se dejó caer sobre sus brazos, mientras el pelirrojo la tapaba con su gabardina granate. La besó en la frente, mientras por sus dedos masajeaba su largo pelo.

Se quedaron apoyados sobre el tronco del árbol durante un buen rato. Ninguno se movía, ninguno decía nada. No hacía falta. Gaara sabía que jamás nadie los separaría.

Acabaría con su compromiso con Matsuri…como fuera.

Unas sombras en el bosque habían contemplado una parte de la escena de la demostración de amor que se habían profesado el kazekage de Suna y la primogénita del clan Hyuga.

-Que problemático….

-Hinata…..

**Y hasta aquí llegué hoy. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo episodio de esta pareja tan hermosa.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gaahina eterniti: **de momento no va a haber embarazos. Quiero que la historia aiga su curso pero sin complicarla más, de todas formas tomaré en cuenta vuestras opiniones. Muxas gracias!!!

**Lenna Paris:** Me alegro de que te gustase el lemon, la verdad es que hacer un buen lemon es bastante complicado, y tampoco quiero caer en la rutina de siempre, sino ser un poco más original. Espero q este cap te haya gustado. Muxas gracias!!!

**Yue Yuna:** Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero con el instituto apenas tengo tiempo, sin embargo siempre que puede subiré un capítulo. Muxas gracias!!!

**The cati:** Me gusta que te guste, jejeje, bueno espero q todos los capitulos te gusten igual de bien. Muxas gracias!!

**Black-Kiari:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia, la verdad es que me esta costando horrores seguirla porque hay dias que la imaginación viene y se va, pero espero q la estes disfrutando. Muxas gracias!!!

**AkasuLoveCristina:** Muxas gracias por tu review, y si, Gaara es muy lindo(me encanta), intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

**LuLuu17:**Muxisimas gracias, me alegro de que te guste el fic, la verdad es que es bastante difícil saber que es lo que pasa por la mente de Gaara y en consecuencia es difícil plasmar sus sentimientos.

**Chetza:** Muxas gracias jeje, con reviews asi me animan muxo a seguir continuandola. Espero q la continuación te haya parecido tambien digna de dioses jeje.

**Mishkis:** Muxas gracias y aki tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**Gracias a todos x los reviews y a los q seguis el fic, tendre muy en cuenta vuestras opiniones.**

**Vuestros reviews animan muxo a seguir escribiendo. Nos leemos!!!!**


	7. Secreto descubierto

Permanecieron en el bosque apoyados junto al tronco de un árbol durante horas.

Sus manos acariciaban los suaves cabellos de Hinata que caían suavemente sobre sus rodillas. Ella estaba dormida, y él, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, infundiéndose con la tranquilidad que emanaba a su alrededor. No podía explicarse como una persona como ella calmaba tanta ira e instinto asesino, incluso Shukaku, disfrutaba con su compañía.

La noche comenzó a caer sobre la pareja, él no quería moverse de allí, estaba realmente gusto, pero una voz pronunciando su nombre a gritos, le hizo saber que la escandalosa Matsuri lo estaba buscando.

Despertó a Hinata con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas. La Hyuga abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada aguamarina, penetrante y seria, con un rostro impasible que parecía no afectarle nada.

-Hinata, tenemos que irnos.

Hinata se frotó los párpados y entonces oyó como Matsuri llamaba a Gaara. Estaba demasiado cerca. De un salto, se levantó del suelo rápidamente.

-Será mejor que no me vea aquí.

Hinata se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero una mano sujetó su brazo con fuerza.

-Hinata…

El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos con una fiereza increíble. Como si nadie quisiera que su presa le fuese arrebatada.

-Me voy a casa.-Dijo la Hyuga poco antes de salir corriendo mientras levantaba su kimono para poder correr con más rápidez.

El pelirrojo se quedó observando como Hinata desaparecía en la lejanía, y notó como alguien se pegaba a su espalda.

-Gaara te he estado buscando Koichi.-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Y qué hacías aquí tú sólo?

El pelirrojo apretó sus puños con furia.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Dijo con desdén.

**-Maldita cría, estoy harto de su presencia, no hace más que remover mis ansias de sangre. ¿Por qué no la matas? Así la Hyuga sería nuestra.**

-No puedo matarla así como así. Sabrían que he sido yo.

Desde que conoció a Hinata, sintió enormes deseos de cambiar sus crueles hábitos, ella calmaba su demonio interno, era por ella por quien evitaba volver a matar.

-Volvamos. –Dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar y dejando atrás a la castaña, que lo siguió como un perrito faldero.

-----

Menudo dilema…..y ahora ¿Qué haría él?. No fue culpa suya en coincidir en el bosque con la pareja, es más, había ido a contemplar un rato las nubes. Odiaba las ceremonias de nombramiento de los nuevos Hokages, y de hecho, odiaba tener que asistir a todas las celebraciones como enlace directo con la arena. De hecho, era Temari quien lo obligaba a ir. Pero claro, ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse Shikamaru, que por decirle una pequeña mentirijilla a Temari, alegando que se encontraba enfermo y que se iba a casa, iba a encontrarse con tal escena? Nada menos que de la primogénita de los Hyuga y el kazekage de Suna…demostrando su amor. Que indiscretos habían sido…Ahora el dilema era…¿Se lo contaría a Temari?....¡No!!!Definitivamente no. Se arriesgaba a una bronca innecesaria, y además…tampoco quería meterse en los asuntos del kazekage. Él lo respetaba y punto. Pero claro, tambien cabía la posibilidad de que el frío hermano pequeño de Temari al fin se hubiese enamorado. ¿Quién era él para judgarlo?

Estaba claro de que el matrimonio con Matsuri, sería más una obligación del consejo de ancianos de Suna, que un capricho de Gaara.

-¿Qué hago?-Se repetía una y otra vez. –Que situación más problemática.

------

Hinata entró en casa con cuidado. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación, subiendo las escaleras con cuidado. No parecía que hubiera nadie en casa. Seguramente seguirían en la ceremonia de celebración.

Entró en su habitación, y abrió la puerta de su armario, para comenzar a cambiarse.

Una voz ronca, la hizo girarse levemente. Ante ella, estaba Neji, con los brazos cruzados, y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde ha estado, señorita Hinata?

-¡Neji!!Esto…yo…me quedé en el bosque, quería estar un rato más sóla.

-¿Sóla? Creí que el kazekage estaba contigo.

Hinata se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta de su armario, mirando el reflejo del espejo que tenía. Neji los había visto, y estaba parado de brazos cruzados esperando que ella le contestara, que le diese una explicación.

-Neji, yo…él y yo sólo….Hinata bajó su cabeza, mirando al suelo, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de su cara.

-Señorita Hinata, ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Con el kazekage….además él va a casarse. Si el señor Hiashi se enterase….pondría el grito en el cielo.

-¡A él yo no le importo lo más mínimo!!!!-Dijo Hinata mientras se encaraba a su primo.-¡tú sabes más bien que nadie que intenta deshacerse de mí!!!!

Neji abrió sus ojos incrédulo. Nunca se habría imaginado que la dulce e inocente de su prima, ya sabría mejor que nadie de las intenciones de su padre. Hinata sabía que intentaban matarla. Pero aún así….¿Por qué se arriesgaba a ponerse doblemente en peligro si alguien la viese con el kazekage?

-¿Por qué lo hace señorita Hinata? ¿Por qué se arriesga tanto?

-Por que es la primera vez, que me siento viva después de mucho tiempo.

Neji parpadeó y permaneció impasible, escuchándola.

-Cuando dí mi vida por él, cuando intenté salvar a Naruto de la muerte interponiéndome entre su pelea con Pain….creí que podría cambiar algo….Él nunca me llegó a amar. Me alegré con todas mis fuerzas por él, cuando ví que él y Sakura se abrazaban. Siempre he intentado cambiar las cosas….pero…¡ya no me importa morir por alguien a quien amo!!

Hinata se derrumbó en el suelo, dejando que sus lágrimas cayesen sin parar.

-No sirvo para nada….sólo soy una reliquia de la que quieren deshacerse…

Neji abrazó a su prima con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos con cuidado.

-No se preocupe, señorita Hinata. Yo la protegeré. Se lo prometo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, de que un ojo ajeno a la conversación, los observaba desde el techo. Un ojo que el kazekage de Suna, solía utilizar como recurso para atacar cuando se protegía en su fortaleza de arena. No solía utilizarlo para espiar a los demás, de hecho, porque no le interesaban las conversaciones ajenas, a no ser porque Hinata Hyuga, estuviese implicada en ella. El ojo la había seguido desde que se marchó del bosque. No iba a dejar de vigilarla por si le sucedía algo. Así que no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

-Una reliquia del pasado de la que quieren deshacerse…..es lo mismo que él le dijo a Naruto tres años atrás.

La puerta de la entrada de repente se abrió entrando el señor Hiashi junto a su escandalosa hija Hanabi. Detrás de ellos entraban el kazekage de Suna junto a su prometida.

Neji dejó sola a Hinata para que pudiese cambiarse y bajó a recibir a los demás.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas y bajaba a preparar la cena.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa, mientras la dulce Hinata colocaba la cena en la mesa. Gaara la miraba apenas sin pestañear, mientras que Matsuri y Hanabi mantenían una de sus conversaciones insulsas.

Neji miraba al kazekage de reojo, quien se dio cuenta de su cara de pocos amigos.

-Espero que vuestra estancia aquí haya sido satisfactoria, kazekage sama.

El pelirrojo miró al señor Hiashi y asintió levemente, para fijar sus ojos en los de Hinata.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, mañana volveremos a Suna, debemos empezar con los preparativos de nuestra boda.-Agregó Matsuri.

Hinata, que por aquel momento sostenía una tetera, la cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo y provocando que el líquido se derramase sobre el suelo y todos fijasen sus miradas sobre ella.

-Sumimasen, lo limpiaré enseguida.

Hinata se metió en la cocina para recoger un trapo con lo que limpiar el estropicio. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, la Hyuga se excusó ante todos y se marchó a su habitación. Se echó sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

Neji pasó por su habitación, abrió la puerta y entró. Sonrió al verla dormida y después de arroparla salió de su habitación.

Notó como algo frío pasaba por su cara y se paraba en sus labios. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró allí a Gaara, sentado a su lado y con una media sonrisa.

-¿Gaara?

-Schhh. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios y la acalló con un beso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Matsuri.

-Ella está dormida. Además, yo no duermo ¿recuerdas?

Hinata se levantó de la cama, y se quedó sentada a su lado. Sujetó sus rodillas con fuerza y las apretó.

-Neji nii-san lo sabe.

-¿Uh?

-Él nos vió en el bosque.

Gaara cerró los ojos un momento, meditando.

-Entonces ya sé porque me miraba tan fríamente durante la cena. Parpadeó.-Hinata…

-¿Eh?

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa. ¿De verdad me quieres?

Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y sonrió.

-Si.

-Pues no deberías. No merezco que alguien como tú me ame.

El pelirrojo se levantó y se acercó hacia la ventana, contemplando la luna.

-No sabes lo que he llegado a hacer. Soy un asesino. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre. Y lo peor…es que disfrutaba matando. Pero…desde que tú estás conmigo, todas mis ansias de matar desaparecen. ¿De verdad crees que alguien como yo, merece ser amado?

Hinata se acercó hacia él y se aferró a su cintura con fuerza.

-No importa lo que hicieses. Lo que importa es el presente. Yo no soy quien para judgar si lo que has hecho está bien o está mal….lo que importa es el deseo de querer cambiar para proteger a los demás. Y ganarse el perdón.

-Hinata….

Gaara se acercó hacia ella y la besó en los labios.

-Hablaré con los del consejo, y pediré que anulen mi matrimonio con Matsuri.

-Pero ¿cómo….?

-Tendrán que oírme a la fuerza. Sino puedo estar contigo….entonces no me interesa seguir siendo el kazekage.

-Pero….

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien.-Dijo mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Volveré por ti. No te preocupes.

Gaara mientras tanto, intentaba pensar en alguna forma de hacer que Hinata pudiese abandonar su familia sin que le ocurriese nada, y sin que su padre Hiashi, se enterase. Pero…¿Estaría ella dispuesta a irse de Konoha? Ahora que Naruto era Hokage, Hinata estaría bien protegida. Naruto prometió cambiar las leyes de la familia Hyuga hace tiempo…quizás lo conseguiría y salvaría la vida de Hinata… O eso pensaba él.

------

-¡Ya lo tenía!!!¿Y si se lo contaba a Kankuro? Él sabía mejor que nadie el comportamiento de su hermana histérica, así que seguramente no diría nada. Él siendo hombre, podría ponerse mejor en la piel del kazekage, y hablar tranquilamente con él.

Pero….¿Donde estaría ahora? Intentó imaginarse lo que Kankuro tenía por costumbre hacer, de hecho, Temari se pasaba el día regañándolo por su afición al sake.

-¡Ya lo tengo!!¡Estará en algún bar de chicas!!!No creo que Temari entre en esos sitios con él.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de casa con cuidado, mirando a ambas partes por si la rubia de las coletas lo descubría.

-Vamos allá Shikamaru, date prisa, que como Temari me vea…esto va a ponerse muy problemático…-Se dijo mentalmente.

Y justo donde se había imaginado, se lo encontró, pidiendo copas de sake que parecía beberse sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Hombre Shikamaru!!!¿Cómo tú por aquí?¿Ya te has aburrido de mi hermana?

-Tenemos que hablar, Kankuro.

-Lo siento, no me van los tíos.

-No es eso, baka.

-¿Uh???

-Siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Mientras Shikamaru comenzaba su relato, la cara de Kankuro se volvía pálida. ¿Quién podría haber pensado eso de su hermano pequeño? Agradeció ser él al primero que se lo contara. Si Temari se enterara….montaría una buena. Ahora lo primordial era hablar con Gaara, claro, eso si se dejaba.

**Si, lo sé, me ha quedado más corto de lo normal, pero es que el siguiente será más largo y espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia, y respecto a esta historia aún no ha pasado nada gordo, pero el próximo prometo que será muy interesante y tambien se pondrá muy feo.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Ddei smile, Lady Annete, Akasu Love Cristina, Gaahina Eterniti, Lenna Paris, dika, Uzumaki zoe, Layill, Mishkis gracias de verdad por vuestros reviews.**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	8. Secuestro

El día cayó sobre Konoha. Dos hermanos se dirigían hacia la mansión Hyuga, a esperar al kazekage y a su prometida para regresar juntos a Suna.

Kankuro permanecía cayado, sin abrir la boca, como infundido dentro de sus pensamientos. Esto no pasó inadvertido para su hermana mayor, que lo miraba incrédula alzando una ceja. Kankuro no solía ser así, así que dedujo que debía ocurrirle algo para que estuviese tan cayado.

-Kankuro, llevo un rato observándote, y la verdad es que me causa curiosidad que estés tan cayado. ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó la rubia de las coletas.

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

-¿Tus cosas? ¿Y se puede saber que cosas son esas? ¿Alguna chica quizás?

-¿Acaso te pregunto yo lo que haces con Shikamaru en tus ratos libres? ¡No! ¡Pues ya está!!¡Deja de comportarte como si fueses mi madre!!

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó la rubia con una vena hinchando su frente. Kankuro se dio cuenta de su error e intentó por todos los medios remediarlo. No era conveniente que su hermana perdiese los papeles. A veces daba incluso más miedo que el mismo Gaara.

-No, nada, nada, no he dicho nada.-Dijo el castaño levantando sus manos en señal de disculpa.-Esto…será mejor que nos demos prisa, hay que volver a Suna cuanto antes.

El cambio de tema que hizo su hermano repentinamente le pareció muy extraño, si hubiese sido Gaara con quien estuviese manteniendo esta conversación no le extrañaría, pero siendo Kankuro….definitivamente había algo raro en él.

Alzó sus hombros en señal de desconcierto y lo siguió, hasta la entrada de la mansión Hyuga.

-----

Un pelirrojo caminaba parsimoniosamente por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga. Había pasado la noche abrazado a Hinata, y ahora…debía volver a Suna.

Matsuri terminó de vestirse y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose al pelirrojo en el pasillo de la casa, apoyado en una pared y con los ojos cerrados, meditando.

-¡Buenos días koichi!!!

Matsuri se tiró hacia él en plancha abrazándolo. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos repentinamente y se aguantó las ganas….las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. Lo habría hecho de no ser porque era una mujer.

-¿No vienes a desayunar?-Creo que están esperando por nosotros.

-Vete tú. Ahora bajaré yo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, terminó por bajar al piso de abajo y dejar a su futuro marido con sus pensamientos. Sabía que Gaara era demasiado misterioso y serio, y también sabía que serían fatales las consecuencias si no le hacía caso. Tendría que asumir el papel de esposa sumisa. Lo que no sabía…es que a Gaara le encantaba que una mujer se atreviese a llevarle la contraria y esa mujer sólo podía ser Hyuga Hinata.

Neji salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, y se encontró con el pelirrojo apoyado en una pared.

-Buenos días Kazekage-sama. ¿No viene a desayunar?

El pelirrojo no contestó, ni cambió de postura. Neji se dio la vuelta.

-Antes quería hablar contigo, Neji Hyuga.

Neji se paró un instante, antes de bajar por las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

-¿Sobre que querría el kazekage hablar conmigo?

-Lo sabes muy bien, es sobre Hinata.

Neji soltó un suspiro. El pelirrojo se despegó de la pared y soltó sus brazos que permanecían cruzados, para colocarse en la mitad del pasillo.

-Es peligroso hablar aquí sobre eso, alguien podría oírnos. Y no quiero poner a la señorita Hinata en apuros.

-No te preocupes por eso.-El pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la mano, y recubrió de arena el final del pasillo, quedando ellos insonorizados ante cualquiera que pudiese oírlos. Abrió la palma de su mano y liberó el tercer ojo, que colocó en las escaleras para comprobar si alguien venía.

-Ahora ya podemos hablar.-Dijo el pelirrojo.-Sé que lo sabes. Ella me lo dijo.

-Para serle sincero, sí. Pero, no entiendo que es lo que pretende con ello.

Gaara no entendía lo que Neji quería decirle.

-Le harás daño….lo sé. La señorita Hinata es más frágil de lo que parece, y no me parece bien que la utilice, eso es todo.

-¿Utilizarla? No, no es eso. Estas equivocado, Neji. En realidad, yo… la amo.

-¿Amor? Que irónico, y lo dice alguien que siempre ha dicho que se amaba a sí mismo y que luchaba sólo por sí mismo, ¿O quizás me equivoco?

-Puede que antes fuera así pero…

-Kazekage-sama, no tengo nada contra usted pero…no le haga daño a Hinata.

-Tranquilo, no pensaba hacerlo, pero prométeme una cosa.

Neji se giró para quedarse mirando cara a cara con el kazekage.

-Cuida de ella.

Neji asintió y entonces la arena que bloqueaba el pasillo volvió dentro de la calabaza.

------

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

El kazekage y Matsuri se reverenciaron ante la familia Hyuga, poco antes de salir por la puerta, donde Kankuro y Temari los esperaban.

Hinata observó como el pelirrojo dirigía una última mirada hacia ella poco antes de dejar de verlo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, y recordaba las palabras que él mismo le dijo esa misma noche.

_-Volveré por ti, te lo prometo._

La familia Hyuga volvió dentro de la casa, salvo Hinata, que permanecía con sus manos en su pecho, observando el horizonte mientras sus cabellos se movían grácilmente con el viento.

-Señorita Hinata.

Hinata volvió a la realidad y miró a su primo Neji, a su lado, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Volvamos dentro señorita Hinata, está empezando a hacer frío.

-Si, gracias Neji.

------

Matsuri y Temari caminaban delante de ellos. La escandalosa castaña estaba provocando que incluso a la de las cuatro coletas, se le hinchara la venilla de la frente. Aprovechando el momento, Kankuro se acercó hacia su hermano pequeño, que caminaba con la mirada perdida.

-Gaara…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar seriamente de un tema contigo.-Dijo el de las marionetas cuchicheando para evitar que su hermana y su prometida lo oyesen.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para qué creas que me interese?

-Es sobre Hyuga Hinata.

El pelirrojo se paró a medio camino, mirando a su hermano mayor a los ojos.

-No me preguntes como lo sé….simplemente me enteré por casualidad. Pero deja que te dé un consejo. La próxima vez, sé más discreto.

Gaara se quedó completamente paralizado.

-Temari no sabe nada de esto, así que no te preocupes. Pero…me gustaría que esto lo hablásemos con más calma cuando lleguemos a Suna.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Kankuro. No creo que sea asunto tuyo.

-¡Por kami Gaara soy tu hermano y me preocupo por ti!!

-Pues entonces hazme un favor y cállate.-Dijo el pelirrojo cuando vió que su hermana se giró para mirarlos a ambos arqueando una ceja.

------

Hinata Hyuga estaba entrenando muy duro. Todas las noches iba al bosque para perfeccionar su entrenamiento.

Mientras realizaba sus ágiles movimientos, una figura se acercó hacia ella en mitad de la noche.

-Hinata…¿Qué haces aquí tú sóla?

-Naruto…Estaba….entrenando.-Dijo la Hyuga mientras se limpiaba la cara en el río.

-Yo….quería pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche. No debí besarte sin permiso. Lo siento.-Dijo el rubio mientras agachaba su cabeza para mirar al suelo.

-¡No te preocupes por eso Naruto Kun!!! –Dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…¿Me perdonas?

-Claro que sí. Ya lo he olvidado.

El rubio se entristeció al escuchar las palabras de Hinata. Si. Ella ya lo había olvidado. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa….ya no amaba a Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio pensó en todas aquellas veces en las que Hinata se sonrojaba estando junto a él, y en ella dando su vida por salvarlo….pero él se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. ¿Habría quizás otra persona ocupando su corazón?

Haciendo acopio de su típico optimismo, abrazó a la Hyuga con entusiasmo.

-¡Gracias Hinata Chan!!!

El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojó por un instante.

-Perdona…no debí hacer eso.-Dijo rascando su cabeza.

-No importa, Naruto Kun. ¿Somos amigos, no?

El rubio formó una enorme sonrisa en su cara y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Por cierto Hinata, vine aquí para saber si estás disponible como mi asistenta personal.

Es que…necesito que alguien me ayude con los papeles que se amontonan en mi despacho y como oí que estuviste ayudando a Gaara con los suyos, me preguntaba si tú….

Hinata sonrió despreocupadamente. Tanto tiempo conociendo a Naruto ya se imaginaba porque le pedía a ella que fuese su asistente personal.

-¿Necesitas que alguien encuentre los documentos que pierdes contínuamente?

-¡Si jajajajaja!!!Es que…verás…Continuó chocando sus dedos de la forma que solía hacer Hinata.-Es que la vieja Tsunade me ha echado la bronca.

Hinata sonrió al ver así al Uzumaki. Aún no había entrado en su despacho, pero ya se imaginaba el desastre que debería tener ahí.

-Está bien, Naruto. Mañana iré y te ayudaré con el papeleo.

-¡Gracias Hinata Chan!!!¡Te debo una!!!

Mientras en otra parte….

------

-Necesitamos hacernos con el ojo blanco. He oído que es una técnica visual incluso mejor que el sharingan de Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Crees que de esa forma encontraremos a los Jinchurikis que nos quedan?

-Si. Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál es?

-Los miembros de la rama principal, es decir, el Souke, están protegidos por los de la rama secundaria, el Bouke. No podemos secuestrar a un miembro de la rama secundaria porque he oído rumores acerca de un sello del pájaro enjaulado, que llevan marcado en su frente desde que nacen.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que en cuanto muera, su habilidad del ojo blanco quedará sellada, y no podremos hacernos con ella.

-Pues entonces…no quedará más remedio que llevarnos al heredero de la rama principal.

-¿Y quién es?

-Hyuga Hinata.

-----

-¡Gaara!!¿Has perdido la cabeza del todo?

-No voy a casarme con Matsuri. Iré a hablar con el consejo de ancianos. Si no respetan mis deseos, renunciaré a ser kazekage.

-¡Pero has trabajado mucho para…!!!!

-Kankuro, quiero ser el dueño de mis propias decisiones, y por una vez en la vida alguien me ha enseñado lo que es el amor. Creo que ahora lo entiendo.-Dijo el pelirrojo tocando su frente donde estaba la cicatriz con forma de kanji del amor. Quiero estar con ella….

Kankuro resopló.

-¿Crees que Temari lo entenderá?

-No quiero que lo entienda, sólo que me comprenda y que os pongáis en mi lugar.

-Está bien. Veo que te ha dado fuerte. Y no te culpo…¡je!!!Hinata tiene una bonita delante….

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Kankuro estaba escupiendo arena.

-¡Puaj!!!¿Que crees que estás haciendo Gaara?¡Me has llenado la boca de arena!!

-Es que si hubieses terminado de decir lo que ibas a decir de Hinata, te tendría que matar.

Kankuro tragó saliva fuerte.

-¡Que era broma hombre no te pongas así!!!

**-Déjale bien claro que esa hembra es nuestra y si se atreve siquiera a mencionarla ¡¡¡le sacaré las entrañas!!!**

-----

-Naruto ¡Esto está hecho un desastre!!!

Hinata observaba el despacho del desastroso rubio. Por lo menos le llevaría una semana arreglarlo. Tenía pilas y pilas de papeles desperdigados por el suelo, la mesa y libros sujetando una de las patas de la mesa.

Había papeles en la mesa que estaban completamente sucios. Manchados como con…grasa o comida o algo por el estilo.

La Hyuga cogió uno por una esquina.

-Bueno….es que se me cayó un poco de ramen el otro día.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Tuvo que activar el ojo blanco para encontrar lo que Naruto necesitaba y además estuvo recogiendo el despacho mientras él revisaba las misiones para el grupo de Konohamaru y para la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

Cuando terminó, ya era de noche. Naruto se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa, cinco segundos después de decirle que se fuese a casa.

Había sido un día realmente agotador, pero agradecía no tener que pensar en cierto pelirrojo.

En la calle ya no quedaba nadie, ni siquiera había ya luz en muchas de las casas.

Unas sombras salieron de pronto de la oscuridad, rodeando a la Hyuga.

-Así que…tu eres Hinata Hyuga

-¿Qui….quienes sois?

-He oído…maravillas acerca de tu ojo blanco. Queríamos invitarte a que vinieses con nosotros por las buenas. O si no…

-¡Alejaos de ella!!!Gritó una voz.

Neji, estaba sobre un tejado, apretando sus puños con furia.

-¡Neji!!!

-¡Cogedla a ella!!!¡Acabad con el otro!!!

Rápidamente Hinata y Neji comenzaron a golpear a los hombres, aunque eran demasiados y tambien bastante fuertes.

-¡Kaiten!!!Gritó Neji mientras hacía girar su cuerpo formando una esfera azulada.

Pero uno de los hombres, se alejó de ambos y haciendo una serie de sellos gritó:

-¡¡bakusuishoha!!!

Una corriente de agua los arrastró a ambos, mientras Neji, tiraba del brazo de Hinata y los subía a un tejado.

-¡Hakke ku sho!!! Gritó Neji provocando que las ondas de Hakke se acercasen hacia sus agresores.

Neji se colocó delante de Hinata.

Una especie de insecto extraño se colocó en la espalda de Neji.

-¡Katsu!!!-Gritó la figura. El artefacto explotó y Neji cayó al suelo.

-¡Señorita Hinata váyase de aquí!!!-le gritó cuando la vió colocándose frente a él.

-¡No!!!¡No te dejaré sólo!!!

-¡Sólo la buscan a usted!!!¡Quieren su ojo blanco!!!

Hinata se negó a abandonar a su primo.

-¡Juiken!!!Gritó intentando dar a uno de los agresores.

-¡Suiro No jutsu!!

El agresor la encerró en una prisión de agua, impidiendo que se moviese. No podía respirar, lloró al ver a Neji tendido sin conocimiento en el suelo y recordó a Gaara cuando empezó a ahogarse.

El agresor liberó la prisión cuando vió que la Hyuga había perdido el conocimiento.

-Ya está…¡misión cumplida!!

Uno de ellos cargó a la Hyuga en sus hombros y desaparecieron en la noche.

Cuando Neji despertó, ya era de día. Hinata no estaba. Se la habían llevado.

-Kusso…Dijo maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber podido proteger a Hinata.

Activó su Byakugan para ver donde podían seguir las huellas, pero debido a las técnicas acuáticas se habían borrado.

Se levantó como pudo y se fue al despacho del hokage inmediatamente.

------

Naruto despertó cuando oyó como se abría la puerta de su despacho de golpe.

-¡Neji!!¿Es que no sabes llamar?-Dijo el rubio desperezándose.

-¡Han secuestrado a la señorita Hinata!!!

-¿Qué????!!!!!

**Bueno, os prometí más acción de ahora en adelante, y yo lo que digo lo cumplo. Intentaré actualizar semanalmente, asi que no me mateis por si os dejo con la intriga.**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews de:**

**Chetza, Gaahina Eterniti, melisa, mishkis, uzumaki zoe, lenna paris, Akasu Love Cristina, Bella Uchiha, Layill, Yukime Hiwatari.**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, asi da gusto actualizar a menudo.**

**Muxos bsos.**

**Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, piropos al kazekage….ya sabéis donde estoy.**

**Nos leemos!!!**


	9. Cruda realidad

-¿Cómo que han secuestrado a Hinata?

El rubio Hokage se levantó de la mesa cayendo un poco de ramen instantáneo sobre los documentos, pero Neji no hizo ningún comentario. La situación era tan frustrante que eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante.

-La atacaron por la noche, cuando salió de tu oficina. Intenté ayudarla, pero me dejaron inconsciente y se la llevaron. Según oí, estaban en busca del ojo blanco.

-¿Y por qué no intentaron llevarte a ti también?

-Seguramente sabrán que los de la rama secundaria que llevamos puesto el sello del pájaro enjaulado, al morir la técnica queda sellada. Por eso secuestraron a la señorita Hinata.

Naruto apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-Por cierto, lo más extraño de todo es que los indivíduos llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas.

-¿Akatsuki? ¡No puede ser!!!¡Yo mismo acabé con su líder!!!Y Sasuke mató a Madara Uchiha y a su hermano Itachi.

-Es posible que aún queden unos cuantos miembros, pero desconozco cuáles quieran ser sus propósitos.

-¡Reuniré a un equipo enseguida para buscarla!!!¡De hecho!!!¡Yo mismo iré!!!

-Pero Naruto…tú eres el hokage…

-En este momento sólo me importa que Hinata esté bien. Así que yo también iré.

-Naruto…creo que deberías informar a la arena

Naruto frunció el entrecejo pensativo.

-¡Tienes razón!!¡Es un estado de emergencia de clase A!!¡Quien sabe lo que podrían hacer con el ojo blanco en su posesión!!¡Enviaré un informe ahora mismo!!Su ayuda nos vendría muy bien.

El rubio abrió un pergamino y comenzó a escribir con rapidez. Luego, se levantó del asiento de su despacho, y se marchó a enviar la carta urgentemente.

-Neji…Será mejor que vayas a comunicárselo al señor Hiashi. Supongo que le preocupará que su hija haya sido secuestrada…Dijo el rubio entrando a zancadas en el despacho.

Neji agachó su cabeza con pesar y acto seguido asintió.

Aunque a Hiashi no le importase que su hija muriese, seguramente si le importaría que robasen su barrera de sangre, de hecho, sería lo único que tendría en cuenta.

Neji desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Hinata…espero que estés bien.-Dijo el afligido Naruto.

Mientras en otra parte….

-----

El kazekage permanecía sentado en su despacho, revisando unos documentos, y preparándose para lo que sería una tediosa tarea. Había preparado una asamblea en el consejo de ancianos para decidir su propio destino….y acabar con su maldito compromiso.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente. Un Kankuro entró rápidamente sin llamar a la puerta. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

-¡Gaara!!!

Llamó al pelirrojo a voces, que, enfrascado en su papeleo no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano.

-¡Ha llegado una carta urgente desde Konoha!!!¡Del Hokage!!!Es una emergencia de clase A!!.

El pelirrojo levantó su vista para fijarla en su hermano mayor, que le entregaba la carta impaciente.

Abrió la carta rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

Su rostro se tornó serio y enfurecido en el instante en que comenzó a leerla.

Se levantó rápidamente de su silla, sin importarle que todo el trabajo de una mañana, se desperdigase por el suelo.

-Llama a Temari.

-¿Pero que sucede?-preguntó Kankuro observando la cara de preocupación del rostro de su hermano.

-Han secuestrado a Hinata Hyuga.

Kankuro se quedó estático, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

-Hinata….Te juro que ahogaré en su sangre a los responsables. –Y salió corriendo del despacho, tras colocarse la calabaza en su espalda.

-----

-¿Es esta la poseedora del ojo blanco?

-Si. No nos fue difícil encontrarla, pero otro de su clan nos lo puso difícil.

-Ya supondríamos que los miembros de la rama principal se cubriesen las espaldas con sus esclavos personales. Pero al final todo a salido a pedir de boca ¡Si!

-Que niña tan linda.-Decía una voz mientras acariciaba las mejillas de la Hyuga, que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.-Quizás la añada a mi colección.

-¡¡Cállate Sasori!!Primero hay que extraerle el ojo blanco. Hay que asegurarse de encontrar a los jinchurikis para llevar a cabo el plan de Madara.

-Ese ya estiró la pata….pero he de reconocer que su plan era perfecto si.

-Empecemos antes de que alguien venga por ella.

-----

-Bien. Os he reunido para una misión de Rango A. Hinata Hyuga ha sido secuestrada. Como sabeis es nuestra compañera, ¡y no permitiré que le suceda nada!!! Parece ser que ha sido obra de los akatsuki, aunque desconozco el motivo de porqué quieren hacerse con el ojo blanco.

-Yo creo tener una teoría.-comentó Kakashi.-Creo que están buscando a los jinchurikis que faltan. Seguramente querían llevar a cabo el plan de Madara.

Sasuke chasqueó los dientes tras escuchar el nombre de aquel que tanto daño había causado.

-Iremos en varios equipos. Shino y Kiba, iréis con Sai, Neji irá con su equipo, y Shikamaru, con Ino y Chouji . Y Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi vendrán conmigo. Seremos el nuevo equipo Kakashi.

-¡Naruto!!¡Tú eres el hokage!!!¡Tú no puedes abandonar tu puesto!!!-Se quejó la pelirosada.

-Lo sé, pero esta es una emergencia personal…Hinata es mi amiga, y ante todo la aprecio más que nada. ¡No permitiré que le ocurra nada!!

-¡Pero, ¿Y si es verdad la teoría de Kakashi?¡Naruto tú estás en la lista de los akatsuki!!!

-No me importa. La señora Tsunade se encargará mientras no estoy.

Sasuke sonrió a su compañero.

-Y ahora, Neji, dale algún objeto personal de Hinata a Kakashi.

Neji entregó a Kakashi una de las bandanas con el símbolo de la hoja que pertenecían a Hinata.

El plateado hizo una serie de sellos y colocó su mano en el suelo.

Al momento, aparecieron los perros de Kakashi, y dándoles el objeto, todos incluído Pakkun, desaparecieron en un momento.

------

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Temari entró irrumpiendo en el despacho de Gaara, quien se había quitado la túnica y llevaba su calabaza puesta a la espalda, preparado para salir.

-¿Adónde vas Gaara?

-A ayudar a la hoja. Hinata Hyuga ha sido secuestrada.

-Si, eso lo sé, ya me han informado. Pero Gaara, tú no puedes abandonar tu puesto, ya nos encargamos Kankuro y yo de esto.

-¡No!!¡Iré yo!!

-Pero, ¿desde cuando te importa tanto lo que le pase a Hinata?

Gaara permanecía quieto, apretando sus puños, y de espaldas a su hermana. Kankuro dirigió miradas a ambos lados y resopló.

-Ella….me ha enseñado lo que es el amor. Ella…ha sido la única que me ha enseñado a amar. Es la única que no teme al monstruo que llevo en mí. Ella me ha aceptado tal como soy.

Temari permaneció en silencio, escuchando a su hermano pequeño.

-Por eso quiero salvarla…porque yo….la amo.

Temari abrió sus ojos incrédula, mirando a Kankuro que le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La rubia de las coletas, terminó por agachar su cabeza y cerró sus ojos lentamente.

-Está bien Gaara, no te impediré que vayas a buscarla. Pero, has trabajado mucho como para dejar tu puesto así como así. ¿Quién se encargará de todo mientras tú no estás?

El pelirrojo y Kankuro dirigieron una mirada hacia la mayor.

La rubia de las coletas abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡No!

-Temari, los tres sabemos que la más cualificada para ocupar el puesto de kazekage eres tú. Eres la más responsable de los tres. Será lo único que te pida. Además ya he informado a los del consejo y están de acuerdo en que seas tú.

-Pero….

-Por favor…

Temari se sorprendió ante las palabras de su hermano pequeño. Definitivamente estaba cambiado. Jamás había utilizado la palabra "por favor"antes.

-Está bien Gaara.

El pelirrojo sonrió sinceramente y se dirigió hacia la salida, su hermano Kankuro lo siguió detrás.

-Gracias Temari.

Dijo poco antes de salir por la puerta rápidamente.

_Como has cambiado Gaara, supongo que debo agradecérselo a Hinata. Espero que no le ocurra nada._

------

El grupo de Konoha había llegado a la guarida de los akatsuki. Neji utilizó su ojo blanco para ver que ocurría dentro, pero le era imposible ver nada.

-Seguramente habrán puesto un sello para evitar el ojo blanco de Neji. Ya se imaginarían que alguien del clan Hyuga vendría a buscarla.-Dijo Sai.

-¡Malditos!!¡Como le haya ocurrido algo a Hinata juro que los haré pedazos!!-Comentó un Kiba furioso.

Oyeron unos pasos a su alrededor y se prepararon para pelear, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los dos ninjas de la arena aparecer ante ellos.

-¡Gaara!¡Kankuro!!!¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Eso mismo podríamos preguntártelo a ti tambien. ¿No eres el hokage?-Preguntó Kankuro.

-¿Dónde está Temari?-Preguntó Shikamaru.

-Ahora ella es el nuevo kazekage.

-¿Qué???Preguntaron todos incrédulos.

-¡Basta de explicaciones!!¡Tenemos que rescatar a Hinata ya!!!-Comentó el pelirrojo abriéndose paso entre todos los que estaban allí.

No quisieron dar más explicaciones, ya que habían seguido el rastro de Hinata por el olfato de shukaku. Aún llevaba su aroma impregnado.

-¿Y cómo entramos? Preguntaba Naruto inquieto.

**Esto no me gusta nada….**Comentaba Shukaku con su portador.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de repente, Naruto impaciente entró rá pelirrojo lo siguió, algo que extrañó a los demás ya que sabían que Gaara no era tan impulsivo como Naruto, y era raro en él que no se lo pensara dos veces antes de actuar.

-¡Esperad Naruto, Gaara!!!¡Puede ser una trampa!!!-Los llamó Kakashi.

Adentro estaba todo completamente oscuro. Los dos jinhurikis miraron a su alrededor, y de pronto la puerta de la entrada se cerró, dejándolos encerrados.

Naruto comenzó a golpear las paredes con furia.

-¡Mierda!!Se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh no!!!¡Se han quedado encerrados!!!

-Esto me lo temía.-Decía Kakashi.

-¡Vamos a abrirla por la fuerza!!!Decía Kiba.

-No iréis a ninguna parte.-Decía una voz.

En el interior Naruto y Gaara intentaban buscar un método para abrir la puerta, pero pese a sus esfuerzos, la puerta no cedía.

-No váis a escapar de aquí. Jajajajajaj-Decía una voz.

Una sombra salió de la oscuridad. Un muchacho pelirrojo, de ojos profundos y apariencia infantil se apareció ante ellos.

-¿Dónde está Hinata??-Preguntó el pelirrojo apretando sus puños.

-¡Dínoslo maldito cabrón!!!-Dijo el rubio sin contenerse.

-Antes voy a enseñaros mi colección.

El pelirrojo sacó un rollo del abrigo.

-Tú eres….eres Sasori de la arena roja. Eres el maestro marionetista….

-¿Qúe?-Preguntaba el rubio sin entender nada.

-Lo sé por las marionetas que usa Kankuro. Él es quién las creó. Pertenecía a la arena, pero hace mucho que desapareció de la aldea.

-Dejad que os muestre algo de mi preciada colección.

Una nube de humo se formó ante ellos, y una marioneta apareció delante. Pero…había algo extraño en la marioneta, eran sus ojos….tanto a Gaara como a Naruto les resultaban muy familiares.

-¡No puede ser!!!

-¡Hinataaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**No me matéis que la historia aún no ha terminado, y como véis eran los de akatsuki, aquí como Gaara aún tiene a shukaku he cambiado algunas cosillas, y aunque Naruto matara a Pain aún quedan miembros.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este cap aunque me haya quedao un poco raro pero en fin…**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Chetza, Gaahina eterniti, Akasu Love Cristina, Uzumaki zoe, Layill, lady annete y mishkis.**

**Ah!!Y lady annete Neji en la serie llama a Hinata señorita Hinata siempre, al menos en los todos los capis de Naruto que he visto.**

**Nos leemos Xao!!!**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Dos jinchurikis vs marionetista

-¡No puede ser!

-Esa es…es ¿Hinata?

Sasori sostenía la marioneta con sus hilos de chakra, sonriendo. La furia se estaba empezando a apoderar de los dos jinchurikis.

-¡Pagarás….pagarás por esto!!

Un ojo con forma de estrella y color de la misma arena, se abrió en las pupilas de Gaara.

El pelirrojo cayó al suelo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, intentando mitigar el dolor que le estaba provocando la transformación, pero no era el único, puesto que las pupilas del rubio Hokage estaban rojas como el fuego, y un temible chakra estaba comenzando a formarse alrededor de él.

-¿Uh?

El pelirrojo marionetista nunca llegó a pensar que tuviese que luchar con dos jinchurikis. La verdad es que tuvo reconocer que la cosa se estaba poniendo bastante fea, cuando vió que Gaara ya tenía medio cuerpo transformado.

------

-¡Maldito payaso volador!!!-Se quejaba Kiba del molesto indivíduo que no hacía más que lanzar bombas desde el pajarraco, mientras los demás se batían en una lucha encarnizada con copias de Kisame. Aquel al que llamaban el biju sin cola.

-¡Tranquilos, estoy seguro que podremos con ellos!!-Afirmaba Lee.

-¡Es el poder de la juventud!!!-Se unió su sensei.

-No son estos los que me preocupan, sino aquellos dos.-Kakashi desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la guarida de los akatsuki.-Si pierden el control estaremos todos perdidos…

-----

-¡Mierda!!!Aquella broma iba a salirle demasiado cara. Aún tenía una oportunidad antes de que los dos terminaran su transformación por completo, y al Uzumaki ya le estaba empezando a salir la envoltura del zorro demonio, y con ella, dos de sus colas.

-¡Juken!!Gritó Sasori mientras intentaba utilizar la marioneta de la Hyuga para golpear los tenketsus de los dos jinchurikis.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. A medio transformar, de algún modo, ninguno de los dos se movió cuando utilizó esa marioneta para atacar.

Gaara se quedó completamente estático mientras miraba la marioneta de Hinata. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber echo algo así?

La recordó a ella, sonriéndole, besándola, ambos abrazados en su cama, desnudos, haciendo el amor. No podía….aunque era una marioneta no podía hacerlo, no podía destruírla de un golpe.

Sin embargo el Uzumaki ya no se contenía. Uno de sus brazos se alargó para golpear al marionetista en su peor punto débil. Sabía que los marionetistas dejaban muchos huecos al utilizar sus marionetas, y sería más fácil atacarlo.

Sasori se limpió el hilillo de sangre de su boca.

-Mierda. Voy a tener que usar al tercero. Aunque Hinata me servirá para protegerme con la barrera.

Sasori se puso en pie y sacó otro rollo.

El tercer kazekage apareció, y para entonces Gaara ya había terminado su transformación.

-¡Satetsu shigure!!

Una lluvia de arena comenzó a caer mientras con ella intentaba atravesar a los dos jinchurikis, pero era imposible. Tenían la piel demasiado dura.

Apenas sin darle tiempo, el Kyubi estaba detrás de él, mientras que Shukaku intentaba atacar con sus ráfagas aéreas.

Sasori utilizó el kaiten de la Hyuga para rechazar el ataque, al mismo tiempo que Kyubi caía por la fuerza de la barrera, encima de shukaku.

Mientras tanto, preparaba su arma más especial.

-¡Satetsu Kaiho!!!

El ataque más poderoso de aquella marioneta. El universo de arena ferruginosa, que comenzó a expandirse para después caer sobre ellos, inmovilizándolos en el suelo.

Sabía que aún no estaban transformados del todo, sólo eran mini representaciones de los bijus, y con tanta inmensa cantidad de chakra a su alrededor, no podían moverse bien.

Pero en un descuido, la zarpa de Shukaku lo golpeó, haciendo que el marionetista se estrellase contra la pared, y derrumbando la guarida debido a la incesante avalancha de piedras que comenzó a llover.

Mientras, fuera de la cueva, los demás observaban el desastre que se había causado.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros ya hemos cumplido- Fue lo único que dijo Deidara poco antes de comenzar a deshacerse, junto con las copias de Kisame.

-¡Mierda!!¿Sólo eran copias?

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, la sonrisa de Sasori se ensanchaba aún más, mientras Shukaku lo mantenía aprisionado con su brazo de arena.

-Así que éste es el poder de los bijus. Entonces habrá que preparase mejor.

Ante las narices de los dos jinchurikis, Sasori se desvaneció como el agua, y con él sus marionetas, dejando un reguero por todo el suelo.

-----

-Parece que la idea de las copias de Kisame funcionó. Al menos los hemos tenido lo suficientemente ocupados.

-Eso parece. De esa forma podremos prepararnos mejor para capturar más adelante al shukaku y al Kyubi.

-Sasori, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Depende de lo que vayas a preguntar.

-¿Por qué le has construído una marioneta para que vaya dentro de ella? Lo lógico sería que la hubieses convertido en una de tus creaciones. No te entiendo, si no te conociera, pensaría que te has encaprichado con ella.

-No quiero que mi muñequita reciba ni un solo rasguño. ¿Verdad preciosa?-Decía Sasori mientras miraba a su nueva marioneta.-Además, recuerda lo que nos dijo Konan. No hemos podido averiguar como se extrae el ojo blanco, así que es mejor usarlo en nuestro beneficio. Aunque, la verdad es que no quiero que alguien tan hermoso envejezca. Sería…una verdadera lástima. Aunque, quizás la termine transformando en alguien como yo.

-Jejeje. Por cierto, Hinata, ¿hacia donde está el siguiente jinchuriki?-Preguntó deidara mientras alcanzaba un poco de arcilla para que sus manos la masticaran.

-El jinchuriki de las dos colas está en la aldea de las nubes.-Dijo la Hyuga.

-Perfecto.

-----

-¡Mierda!!-Kakashi miró hacia la guarida, hacia lo que parecían mini réplicas de los bijus.

-¡Demasiado tarde!!-Se quejó Kankuro -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-En esa forma no podemos acercarnos a ellos.-Dijo Sasuke. Atacarán todo lo que vean.

Kakashi rebuscó en su bolsillo. Aún debería tener alguna…

Sacó uno de los sellos que Jiraya le dio hace tiempo, para controlar a Naruto cuando estuviese en forma Kyubi.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Neji.

-Es un sello de contención especial. Como Yamato no está aquí, Esto se puede utilizar para que el chakra vuelva a su sitio. Pero para poder colocarlo necesito que los distraigáis.

-Eso está hecho.-Dijo Shikamaru. Los inmovilizaré con la técnica de la sombra imitadora.

-Sakura tú no vayas. La apartó Sasuke con el brazo.

-¿Por qué no?¡Quiero ayudar a Naruto!!

-Eres la única médico del equipo. Quédate aquí.

Colocándose en la entrada de la guarida, Sai sacó un rollo y pintó en él un enorme dragón.

-¡Choju giga!!

El dragón apareció ante los dos jinchurikis, desviando su atención. Shukaku y Kyubi se lanzaron por él.

El primero en salir fue el Kyubi, que destrozaba todo a su paso. Quedó inmovilizado con la técnica de la sombra, mientras Kakashi se acercaba y colocaba el sello en su frente. Poco a poco el aura de Naruto comenzó a contenerse, y cayó al suelo mientras se desprendía de la envoltura con gran dolor.

Kakashi volvió a quitar el sello de su frente, para, esta vez, inmovilizar a Shukaku, colocándoselo en la espalda, el único lugar en el que pudo, puesto que Kankuro estaba intentando distraerlo con las marionetas y cada vez que se movía provocaba estruendosos terremotos.

Gaara y Naruto gritaban de dolor, ambos permanecían en el suelo, mientras que la pelirrosada Sakura, hacía lo posible por intentar curar a ambos, aunque lo hacían muy lentamente.

Naruto tenía la piel completamente quemada, y Gaara estaba lleno de arañazos y rasguños, y su armadura de arena, rota.

-¡Maldita sea!¡No hemos hecho nada!¡Hinata sigue secuestrada y encima eran copias!!-Se quejaba Kiba mientras su fiel Akamaru soltaba un ladrido.

-¡No nos rendiremos!!¿Por qué no usas el ojo blanco para localizarlos Neji?¿Eh?¿Neji?

Lee comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, pero Neji había desaparecido.

-¿Adónde se ha ido Neji?-Preguntó Tentén.

-¿No habrá ido tras….ellos?-Dijo Lee

-Eso parece-Agregó Kakashi.-Yo iré a buscarlo.-Dijo mientras llamaba a Pakkun.

------

-¡No podía dejar que se llevaran a Hinata!¡Maldición!!Había usado su Byakugan y los había localizado cerca de la villa oculta de las nubes, pero extrañamente no vió a Hinata con ellos.

Nunca se había parado a pensar lo que su prima significaba para él. Pero estaba claro que la quería. Moriría si fuese necesario para proteger la vida de su familia, como hizo su padre años atrás.

-----

-¿Qué te pasa Sasori?

-Alguien nos está siguiendo.

Los dos se dieron media vuelta para ver quien los había seguido.

-¿Otra vez tú?, No entiendo como los esclavos de la familia Hyuga pierden el tiempo de estas maneras.

-¡Cállate!!¡He venido a por Hinata!!!¡No me iré hasta que me digáis donde está!!!

Sasori y Deidara se miraron y sonrieron.

Neji ya se había colocado en posición de pelea.

-Adelántate tú, Deidara. Este es mío. Llévatela, es muy preciada para mí y no quiero que le suceda nada.-Dijo haciendo mención de su marioneta.

Neji se extrañó con el comportamiento que Sasori mantenía con esa marioneta, ¿sería quizás su punto débil?

Antes de que Deidara emprendiese el vuelo en su pájaro de arcilla, Neji dirigió sus brazos hacia él.

-¡Hakke ku sho!!

La marioneta se rompió en pedazos, y se quedó de piedra, al reconocer aquellos ojos de su mismo clan. De su misma familia.

-¡Hinata!!¡Hinata hemos venido por ti!!!

Neji se acercó hacia ella, pero Sasori unió hilos de chakra y tiró de ella, para abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!!!

-¿Crees que la retengo contra su voluntad?¡No!!Ella misma decidió pertenecer a nuestra organización!

-¡Vosotros la secuestrasteis!!¡Me la llevaré de nuevo conmigo!!

-No iré contigo, Neji.

El mencionado giró su cabeza para observar a la que hablaba tan fríamente.

-¿Hinata? Pero ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Somos tu familia!!¡ Soy tu familia!!

-Yo no tengo familia. Mi padre me odia, mi hermana me odia, he sido desterrada del clan, Naruto se burló de mí. Incluso la persona que amaba me abandonó….yo ya no tengo vida. Ni tampoco familia. Por eso te pido, que no me busquéis más.

Hinata se dio media vuelta dejando a un sorprendido Neji y a un sonriente Sasori.

-¡Pero Hinata!!!

Neji aferró su brazo, pero en ese momento su vista se nubló.

Sasori sostenía a una de sus marionetas y lo había atravesado con un filo lleno de veneno.

Calló al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más. Sólo escuchaba unas voces en la lejanía.

-Así estarás tranquilito.

-¡Viene Kakashi hacia aquí!!-Dijo la Hyuga.

-Será una molestia si nos encuentra, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Desde el suelo pudo observar como los tres desaparecían en la lejanía, mientras estiraba su brazo a duras penas y llamaba a Hinata, hasta que poco a poco, perdió el conocimiento.

-------

**Lo reconozco, estoy siendo muy cabrona por dejar con la intriga….pero prometo que todo esto tiene explicación, que ya dare mas adelante y en su debido momento os lo juro.**

**Este cap ha sido un leve Sasohina, si no os gusta no me matéis, ahí tenéis mejor a Sasori para matarlo.**

**Sasori:¿Eh?¿De qué vas?**

**LoveSephiroth: No, nada nada. (Tengo que disimular, no quiero que me convierta en una marioneta a mi tambien)**

**Gaara:¡Jódete Sasori!¡Le caigo mejor yo que tú!!**

**Sasori: ¿Ah si? Pues hay algo que tengo que decirte. Yo soy tu padre.**

**Gaara: Eh? O.O**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Baunyoko, uzumaki zoe, mishkis, gaahina eterniti, layill, chetza, Akasu Love Cristina y villanita.**

**De verdad que os lo agradezco me suben mucho la moral.**

**Muxisimas gracias y intentaré actualizar más a menudo ahora que empiezan las vacaciones.**

**Xao nos leemos!!!**

**¿reviews?**


	11. El sello liberado

Intentó abrir sus ojos con sumo cuidado. Su cuerpo apenas le respondía debido a los numerosos espasmos que le eran imposibles de controlar.

Comenzó a divisar figuras borrosas a su alrededor, que lo sujetaban con fuerza. ¿Estaba muerto?

De repente oyó una voz familiar.

-¡Sujetadlo por favor!!

Neji soltó un grito de dolor, y se levantó de la cama.

-¡Agarradlo con fuerza!!

-¡Cálmate Neji!!!

Fueron los minutos más dolorosos de toda su vida. Notaba como si su cuerpo se moviese involuntariamente. Como si le clavasen kunais con el filo ardiendo.

Poco a poco, se fue estabilizando.

Sakura se acercó hacia él y colocó sobre su frente un paño húmedo.

-Ya está. He eliminado el veneno, pero tardará un poco en restablecerse.

Tentén soltó un suspiro cargado de emoción. Una lágrima salió surcando su rostro, y rápidamente se la limpió cuando oyó su nombre pronunciado de la boca de Neji.

Neji intentaba reincorporarse, aún notando alguna que otra punzada de dolor.

-¡Tómatelo con calma Neji!-Agregó Lee.

-Tiene razón. No hay necesidad de salir corriendo.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué fue de Naruto y Gaara?

-Están recuperándose de sus heridas en la habitación de al lado. La transformación los dejó muy doloridos.

-Neji, ¿Qué te ocurrió cuando saliste corriendo?

Kakashi no pudo evitar preguntar, ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-Encontré a Hinata escondida dentro de una marioneta.

-¿Cómo?-Corearon todos los de su grupo.

-Está con los de Akatsuki. Intenté llevármela, pero uno de ellos tiró de ella como si fuese una marioneta. Creo recordar que se llamaba Sasori.

-¡Entonces hay que ir por ella antes de que le hagan daño!!!-Agregó Lee.

-Espera Lee. Aún hay más.

-¿Eh?

-Hinata se negó a venir.

De repente en la sala se oyó un ¿¿Qué??

-Dijo que a ella ya no la ataba nada a este lugar. Y me pidió que dejásemos de buscarla.

-¡No me creo que Hinata dijera eso!!!-Agregó la pelirosada.

-Yo tampoco pero….quizás ya no quiere que la busquemos. Ella sabe de los contínuos intentos de asesinato de su padre.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-Preguntaba Tentén.

Tsunade, que hasta ahora había permanecido sentada escuchando la conversación, se levantó y se acercó hacia los demás.

-Esto es más serio de lo que parece. La decisión debería ser de Naruto, puesto que es el actual hokage, pero si Hinata se ha unido a Akatsuki por su propia voluntad, representa un peligro para Konoha. Y eso sin contar a esos dos.-Dijo señalando hacia la habitación de Naruto y Gaara.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?-Preguntó Neji.

Tsunade permaneció pensativa durante un momento.

-La verdad, no lo sé. Pensaba que Neji era el más adecuado para hacerla entrar en razón, ya que es de su familia pero….

-¡Yo iré a buscarla!!!

Todos se giraron hacia el que había hablado. Estaba apoyado junto al marco de la puerta, sujetándose con una mano.

-Gaara, en tu estado deberías descansar, además, no sé porque piensas que podrías hacer entrar a Hinata en razón. Además yo soy el Hokage. Yo iré.

Naruto apareció de pronto, al lado de Gaara y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No digáis tonterías!!¿Qué vais a solucionar vosotros? Si perdéis los nervios ya sábeis lo que pasará. Además, ¡¡sois el objetivo de Akatsuki!! No permitiré que os pongáis en peligro.

-Nadie me da órdenes. Hago lo que quiero y cuando quiero.-Espetó de repente el pelirrojo dándose media vuelta.

Neji lo observaba de lejos, en silencio.

-Espera Gaara.-Naruto aferró su hombro durante un instante.

-Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en salvar a Hinata?

Neji cerró sus ojos, mientras los demás observaban la escena. Gaara permencía de espaldas a Naruto, mientras cerraba sus ojos con calma dejando ver su oscura negrura.

-Quiero salvarla porque…yo…la amo. Y no pararé hasta que ella esté a mi lado, porque quiero que venga conmigo a Suna y se convierta en mi esposa.

Gaara abandonó la estancia dejando a todos boquiabiertos. ¿Acaso ése era el mismo Gaara que asesinaba sin piedad a cuantos se cruzasen en su camino?

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí e intentemos trazar un plan. Si Gaara va sólo a buscarla estará en problemas.-Agregó el rubio Hokage.

-Está bien. Dejemos a Neji descansar un rato.

-Yo me quedaré con él.-Dijo Tentén.

------

¡Maldita sea!!¡No podía quedarse en la cama de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada!!!Debía ir a la mansión Hyuga. Había pedido que no dijeran nada a Hiashi sobre su estado ni sobre nada referente a Hinata, porque se imaginaba lo peor si él se enteraba, pero debía recoger algunas cosas antes de partir con los demás.

Observó que Tentén se había quedado dormida apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

-Perdóname Tentén, pero debo ayudar a Hinata.

Se reincorporó con cuidado de no despertarla y se colocó la ropa sobre su adolorido pecho donde aún tenía las vendas colocadas, y salió por la ventana de la habitación.

------

Llegó a la mansión y se metió sin hacer ningún ruido. Se coló por la ventana de su habitación y recogió kunais, bombas explosivas y demás objetos que creyó necesarios. De repente, escuchó la voz de su tío en el salón. Parece que hablaba con alguien de un asunto realmente serio. No pudo evitarlo y se escondió para mirar.

-----

Los demás ya estaban preparados para partir. Tsunade intentó prohibirle a Naruto que fuese, pero él, como siempre, se negaba a mantenerse al margen.

Kankuro salió el primero a toda prisa siguiendo el rastro de su hermano pequeño.

Justo antes de que saliesen, Neji apareció ante ellos. El sudor perlaba su frente y aprecia sin aliento.

-¡Neji!!¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?¿No estabas en el hospital?

-Es…importante…escuchadme por favor. Me escapé a la mansión para recoger mis cosas y sin quererlo, escuché una conversación. ¡Van a matar a Hinata tenemos que encontrarla rápido!!!

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los demás sobresaltados.

-¡El señor Hiashi a encargado a varios miembros del Bouke que acaben con ella!!!Por lo visto desde que la secuestraron, había enviado a un espía seguir su pista. Parece que sabe que Hinata está con Akatsuki. ¡Los miembros del bouke no tendrán piedad con ella!!!¡Debemos encontrarla antes que ellos!!!

-Mierda…

------

-Ha sido demasiado fácil acabar con la de dos colas!!

-Si. Pero todo fue gracias a Hinata y su ojo blanco.

Hinata permanecía de pie, completamente estática. Observando a la de dos colas, que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

Deidara hizo un sello y apareció un pájaro gigante que enrolló al biju en su cola, mientras prendía el vuelo.

Sasori sonrió y con su mano sujetó el rostro de Hinata.

-Bien hecho preciosa. Aquí tienes tu recompensa.

Sasori acercó sus labios a los de Hinata, pero ella giró su cara bruscamente, y soltó su mano.

-No soy tu mascota, Sasori.

-Vaya,vaya, parece que la muñequita te ha salido peleona. –Agregó el rubio Deidara.

-No te metas en lo que no te llama, Deidara. Además, me encanta cuando te pones así.

Sasori unió hilos de chakra con el cuerpo de la peliazulada, que le daba la espalda, y tiró de ella hasta terminar cogiéndola por su cintura.

-Yo tampoco te lo pondré fácil. No te puedes librar de mí tan fácilmente.

-----

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!!!-Gritó una voz ronca.

Los tres se giraron rápidamente para ver de donde provenía esa voz.

-Vaya, así que eres Gaara del desierto. Que bien que estés tú aquí, así nos ahorraremos ir a buscarte.

-¡He dicho que la sueltes!!!

Sasori soltó a Hinata de sus brazos. La peliazulada se encontró con los ojos de Gaara, y entonces…se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró al suelo, gimiendo de dolor.

-¡Hinata!!!-La llamó Gaara acercándose a ella, pero Sasori se lo impidió.

-Muy bien. Entonces acabaré contigo.-Dijo el maestro marionetista mientras sacaba al tercer hokage.

Gaara comenzó a sacar arena de su calabaza. –Tengo que tener cuidado. Aún estoy débil por el otro combate y tengo que evitar perder el control y que Shukaku aparezca porque sino mermará mis fuerzas poco a poco. ¡Tengo que acabar con ellos ahora!!! y se abalanzó contra ellos dos.

-¡Deidara!!¡Viene alguien, vé por él!!!-Gritaba Sasori mientras creaba la arena de hierro.

Kankuro apareció a lo lejos, y Deidara comenzó a arrojar bombas desde el aire, que él esquivó sin ninguna dificultad con su marioneta Sanshou.

Mientras tanto, entre Gaara y sasori se mantenía una lucha encarnizada, ante la mirada de Hinata, que seguía en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡Satetsu shigure!!!

-¡Sabaku Sousou!!

Gaara pronto apresó el brazo del marionetista.

-¡Sabaku Kyu!!

El brazo de Sasori se partió, pero ni siquiera gritó de dolor, cosa que le extrañó demasiado.

Fue entonces cuando, quitándose la capa, comprobó que Sasori era una marioneta. ¿Cómo iba a sentir dolor? Y lo que es peor…¿Cómo iba a matarlo si era un muñeco?

Sasori abrió una parte de su pecho, para sacar 100 marionetas unidas a él.

-Vamos a ver que haces ahora.

-Suna no tate. Mientras Sasori arrojaba sus marionetas contra él, Gaara se cubrió con su escudo de arena haciéndolo completamente invencible, mientras en otra parte Kankuro intentaba alcanzar a Deidara con Karashu y Kuroari.

Gaara entonces abrió un agujero en el escudo y sacó una mano.

-Sabaku Ro.

La arena comenzó a cerrarse sobre el cuerpo de Sasori, aprisionándolo. Gaara cerró su puño con fuerza y la arena se comprimió, destrozando a Sasori en pedazos.

Solamente quedó su cabeza apartada del resto del cuerpo y miró a Hinata mientras Gaara deshacía el escudo.

-Hinata….

Pronto la parte viva de Sasori se paró en seco, y se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos y forjando una sonrisa en Hinata.

La peliazulada permanecía estática observando la escena.

Gaara pudo divisar como una figura se acercaba tras ella, con un kunai en la mano. Parecían los mismos ojos del caln Hyuga.

Gaara realizó unos sellos en las manos.

-Ryu Sabakuryu.

Hinata pensó que iba a atacarla a ella y se abalanzó sobre Gaara.

Entonces, todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, vió a Gaara ensangrentado sujetándola con sus brazos, y mientras tanto, oía un kunai caer al suelo, se dio la vuelta y vió a uno de los miembros del bouke muerto, tendido en el suelo y recubierto con arena.

Hinata soltó un grito al notar como la sangre de Gaara caía sobre ella, y comenzó a llorar. Empezó entonces a recordar, sus besos, sus caricias, y él diciéndole que la amaba.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y gritó con furia, consiguiendo liberarse del sello de control mental que llevaba puesto dentro de su cabeza.

Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Gaara, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Negros. Completamente oscuro.

Entonces, aparecieron los demás. Entre todos lograron deshacerse de Deidara mientras Sakura intentaba curar al biju de dos colas.

A lo lejos divisaron una espeluznante escena. En el suelo, en un charco cubierto de sangre, estaba Gaara tendido. Hinata lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Hinata se giró hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me ha salvado….él me ha salvado.

-¿Hemos llegado….

-¿Tarde?-Agregó Naruto.

Continuará

**¿No pensaríais que iba a acabar así verdad? Ujuju, si lo pensábais es que no me conocéis. Aunque he de confesar que esta historia por fin va a llegar a su fin, a lo sumo, haré dos caps más o x ai, pero ya os digo, que ya poco falta. pero no os preocupéis que ya volveré con más, y si no os gusta y no queréis más pues lo decís, aunque de todas formas escribiré más sobre esta hermosa forever!!!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gaahina Eterniti, Melisa, Uzumaki Zoe, Chetza, Layill, Lady Anette y AkasuLovecristina.**

**Muchas gracias a todos!!!Nos leemos!!!**

**¿Reviews?**


	12. Ejecución

No sabía donde se encontraba. Un haz de luz blanca iluminaba su alrededor, pero él no podía moverse. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, como si le costase mucho esfuerzo abrirlos por completo. Miró hacia su mano, estaba extendida e intentó vagamente mover sus dedos hacia la palma de su mano.

Notaba algo húmedo en su pecho, pero era incapaz de moverse, de reaccionar.

La sangre de su pecho no cesaba de salir, y tampoco podía saber que Hinata Hyuga, lloraba desconsoladamente aferrándose a él.

_-¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué es esta sensación que noto en mi pecho?_

¿Por qué no oía las voces de nadie? ¿Por qué no oía a shukaku tampoco? ¿Acaso estaba…?

-**Muerto….**

**-----**

Distinguió unas voces en la lejanía. Parecía conocerlas bastante bien. Podía notar como unas suaves y cálidas manos tocaban su pecho emitiendo unas fuertes ráfagas de chakra.

-¡Sakura Chan!

-¡Tranquilízate Naruto!!¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo!!

Aún estando entre la vida y la muerte y sin poder abrir los ojos, parecía observar al rubio Hokage desde lejos, paseándose por el quirófano.

-¡Naruto por favor!!!¡Para de moverte!!!¡No puedo hacer mi trabajo si no te estás quieto!!!¡Será mejor que salgas de aquí!!!

-Está bien.-El rubio se dio media vuelta.-Gaara no te mueras por favor.

Desde el pasillo se oía el interminable correteo del gentío. Pudo incluso notar la presencia de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo está Gaara, Naruto?

-No lo sé. Aún no despierta. Sakura Chan lo está estabilizando.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Hinata atacó a Gaara. –Agregó Neji, que se sumó a la conversación.

-¡Pero Neji!!!¡Aún no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrió!!-Se quejó el rubio Hokage.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hinata ahora?

Neji agachó su cabeza apesadumbrado.

-Se la llevaron los miembros del Souke a la fuerza, según entramos en la villa y os llevabais a Gaara al hospital. Parece que han formado un consejo para decidir que hacer con ella.

-¿Y tú porqué estas aquí?

-No se permite la entrada a los miembros del Bouke, es una asamblea para la rama principal.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir ahora mismo!!!¡Iré a espiarlos!!!

Naruto dio media vuelta para salir por la ventana del pasillo del hospital de la hoja, pero Neji aferró su brazo.

-Naruto, ahora no podemos hacer nada. Sabes que el hokage no puede inmiscuirse en los asuntos del clan Hyuga. Además, no conseguirás nada. Los miembros del Souke saben como realizar sellos para evitar que sus conversaciones lleguen a oídos ajenos. Ni siquiera yo, con mi ojo blanco, sería capaz de saber que es lo que hacen o lo que hablan.

-Puede que nosotros no, pero quizás haya una persona que sí pueda.-Dijo el rubio sonriente.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Sasuke.

------

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Aún podía notar un terrible dolor en su pecho.

Llevó su mano hacia la herida vendada. Ya no sangraba. Aferró sus dedos hacia sus puños, comprobando que aún tenía fuerzas.

Un destello rosado alumbrado por el sol, lo hizo cerrar sus ojos durante unos instantes, para, al volver a abrirlos, darse cuenta de que reconocía a la persona que lo examinaba.

Sakura.

Pudo distinguir dos siluetas al lado de su cama, preguntándole como se encontraba.

Una de ellas pasó su suave mano por sus cabellos, como si fuese su madre. El otro sonreía de oreja a oreja. Pudo darse cuenta de que, en realidad, se trataba de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Gaara?

-Nos has tenido preocupados, Hermanito.

Gaara apoyó sus manos en la camilla y comenzó a hacer fuerza para levantarse, hasta quedarse semisentado.

-Tómatelo con calma Gaara.-Agregó su preocupada hermana.

-----

-¡Sasuke!¿Qué ves?

-¡Tranquilízate Naruto!!¡No puedo concentrarme si estás todo el tiempo hablando.

Naruto y Neji permanecían escondidos tras un rincón de la mansión, mientras el Uchiha utilizaba su Sharingan más poderoso para leer los labios.

-Hinata…está arrodillada frente al señor Hiashi. Tiene las manos atadas con una especie de cadenas echas con Chakra.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaba Naruto.

-Parece que….están decidiendo que hacer con ella….

Sasuke abrió sus ojos impresionado por lo que acababa de oír y fue alejándose poco a poco de los muros de la mansión.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Sasuke deshizo el sharingan y miró serio hacia Naruto.

-Han acusado a Hinata de abandonar la villa para unirse a un grupo criminal y de intentar matar al kazekage. Van a….ejecutarla.

Neji y Naruto abrieron sus ojos y quedaron paralizados ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¡Voy a entrar!!-Agregó el Uzumaki lleno de ira.

-No seas tonto, Naruto. No dejarán que interfieras. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar llegar a un acuerdo para que perdonen la vida de Hinata.-Dijo el Uchiha.

-El señor Hiashi siempre ha querido deshacerse de ella. No lograréis alcanzar ningún acuerdo con él, además, esta reunión se ha hecho con el propósito de evitar que Naruto se entere, y probablemente la matarán enseguida.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Si además, ella fue secuestrada por los de akatsuki!!!¡No abandonó la villa por su propia voluntad!!¿Es que tu testimonio no cuenta, Neji?

-No. Siendo su primo y su protector, no tomarán mi opinión en cuenta, porque creerán que mis sentimientos influyen. Además, Hinata atacó a Gaara. Yo lo ví.

Sasuke permaneció pensativo unos instantes.

-Es posible que Hinata estuviese bajo el influjo de algún tipo de sello de control mental, como el que Madara usó conmigo.

-¿Y si ya no lo tiene?¿Cómo puede saberse eso?

-El sello de control mental normalmente afecta a una parte del cerebro. Bloquea todos los sentimientos y emociones, y provoca inestabilidad dependiendo de la persona. Puede que incluso a veces el sello no funcione, y para evitar que el indivíduo se niegue a las órdenes recibidas por quien le ha colocado el sello, se le coloca también un sello de tortura, haciendo que mediante los impulsos eléctricos de los nervios, reciba un fuerte daño en el cerebro, provocando que la persona se vuelva dócil.

-Pude distinguir como la señorita Hinata se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en más de una ocasión.-Dijo Neji. ¿Podría ser posible…?

-Si.-Dijo Sasuke.

-¡Maldita sea!!¡Hay que salvar a Hinata!!!

-¡Naruto espera!!!¿Adonde vas?

-¡A buscar a Gaara!!!¡Tengo que decírselo!!!

-¡Espera dobe!!!!-Lo llamaba Sasuke.-Iré contigo.

Neji miró hacia el cielo contemplando los pájaros.

-Padre, dime¿ Qué debo hacer yo ahora?

Pronto recordó a su padre el día que dio su vida por proteger a la familia, si ese era su destino, protegería a Hinata hasta la muerte, así que, tomando su propia decisión, entró en la mansión. Quizás podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su tío….

-------

Un pelirrojo caminaba junto a sus dos hermanos hasta las fueras de Konoha. Se volvía a Suna. Aún no estaba recuperado del todo, pero no quería quedarse ni un minuto más. Todo le recordaba a ella.

**-Nos ha abandonado. Estás sólo y lo sabes. Jamás te amará nadie.**

Las palabras de shukaku penetraron en su cabeza como filos ardientes. Kankuro y Temari caminaban detrás de él, murmurando entre ellos. No tenían ni idea de que demonios había ocurrido, y aunque les daba miedo preguntar, fue Temari quien lo hizo.

-Oye Gaara.-El pelirrojo se paró en seco. Sabía de sobras lo que su hermana iba a decirle.

-No entiendo tu comportamiento. Primero abandonas el puesto de kazekage y renuncias a tu matrimonio con Matsuri por el bien de Suna, para ir a buscar a Hinata, de quién dices haberte enamorado, y después de encontrarla y de que casi mueras en el acto, ¿Quieres irte? ¿No vas a luchar?

Gaara suspiró y apretó sus puños. Levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el cielo y no respondió.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no sacarías nada si se lo decías.-Susurró Kankuro hacia su hermana.

-Ella…-comenzó el pelirrojo.-Lo ha decidido por sí sóla. No quiere volver a Konoha. No quiere saber nada de nadie. Ni tampoco de mí.

-¿De qué estás hablando Gaara?

-Ella se ha ido….no tengo derecho a obligarla a nada. Ámate sólo a ti mismo….-se dijo mientras tocaba su cicatriz y emprendía rápidamente el paso.

Gaara desconocía que se habían llevado a Hinata poco después de herirle ella misma. En su pensamiento no podía dejar de circular la idea de que ella….lo había abandonado.

-----

Naruto entró rápidamente en el hospital, pero no encontró a Gaara en su habitación. Frustrado aporreó la pared de un puñetazo, haciendo que retumbara todo el edificio.

Lee caminaba por los pasillos cuando vió al rubio preocupado, y se acercó hacia él.

-¡Eh Naruto!!¿Te ocurre algo?

Naruto agarró a Lee por los hombros y comenzó a darle sacudidas.

-¡Cejas pobladas!!¿Has visto a Gaara?¡Es importante tengo que decirle algo sobre Hina…!

-Gaara….Lee comenzó a hacerse el pensativo.-¡Ah si!!¡Se marchó con sus hermanos hará unos minutos!! Creo que dijo que volvía a Suna….

-¡Mierda!!!El rubio salió rápidamente del hospital por la ventana. Tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que ocurriese lo peor….

Sasuke intentó en vano seguir los pasos de su mejor amigo, pro cuando se topó con Sakura no le quedó más remedio que contárselo.

------

Naruto llegó a la puerta de la hoja pero no encontró rastro alguno de los de la arena. Observó las pisadas recientes en el suelo. No debían estar muy lejos. Tenía que darse prisa y alcanzarlos.

----

-Alguien nos sigue.-Agregó Kankuro.

-¿Quién?-Preguntaba Temari.

-Parece el chakra de…

-¡Al fin os encuentro!!!

El rubio Hokage se apareció ante ellos haciendo que frenasen su marcha de repente. Se apoyó con una mano en un árbol intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

-¡Gaara escucha es Hinata!!

Gaara cerró sus ojos y se adelantó a él, haciendo como que no escuchaba.

-Hinata se ha ido. Lo decidió ella.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?!!!¡Van a ejecutarla!!!!

El pelirrojo que permanecía de espaldas a Naruto giró su cabeza bruscamente mientras Kankuro y Temari se miraban.

-¿pero no se había ido?-Preguntó temari.

-¡No!!!¡Los de su clan vinieron a llevársela a la fuerza cuando Gaara estaba inconsciente!!!¡La han acusado de querer matarte!!!-Dijo mirando al pelirrojo.¡Y de abandonar la aldea para unirse a un grupo criminal!!!Pero eso son excusas para quitarla del medio porque a su padre ya no le resulta útil.!!!

-¿Y por qué se fue con los dos akatsuki?-Preguntó Kankuro.

-¡Sasuke piensa que estaba bajo un sello de control mental!!¡Tenemos que ayudarla!!!

Gaara apretó sus puños con furia y se alejó saltando por los árboles sin decir una palabra.

-¡Gaara espera!!!

------

-¡Maldito crío!!!¡Neji!!¡Apártate del medio!!Eres demasiado valioso como para gastar tu vida protegiendo a Hinata. Ése ya no es tu deber. Ahora tu deber es Hanabi. ¡No te lo repetiré más!!

Amenazaba Hiashi haciendo un sello con la mano mientras amenazaba con activar el pájaro enjaulado.

-¡Neji no lo hagas!!!-Lloraba Hinata mientras permanecía de rodillas en el suelo.

-Mi padre luchó y murió por proteger a la familia…-Neji sonrió y miró a Hinata.-Yo también haré lo mismo.

-¡Insolente!!!

El señor Hiashi activó el sello y Neji comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, llevando sus manos hacia su frente que ardía descomunalmente de dolor.

-¡Neji!!!!!

Hinata intentó liberarse del sello de aprisionamiento que los miembros del clan sostenían para que permaneciese quieta.

La ejecución consistía en controlar las pequeñas redes de chakra que circulan por el cuerpo para comprimirlas y así, ir destrozando poco a poco los órganos vitales.

Al poco tiempo sólo se oían os gritos de dolor de ambos.

Justo cuando Hiashi se acercaba a dar su golpe de gracia a su hija, Hinata levantó su mano hacia él para defenderse, y lo consiguió parando en seco el golpe de gracia de su padre. Sólo que una capa de arena se formó sobre ella protegiéndola del golpe. Cuando Hiashi, se quiso dar cuenta, unos ojos aguamarina centelleantes estaban tras él.

**Continuará…..**

**Perdon perdon por el retraso pero es q tenia una pereza encima….en fin…el proximo cap habra una sorpresa y aclarare que no ha sido Gaara quien le ha hecho ese escudo para protegerla ya vereis jujujuju.**

**Agradecimientos.**

**Gaahina eterniti, Adrifernan19, baunyoko, uzumaki zoe, dika, akasu love cristina, Layill, Melisa, Hinata Elric, Sayuri koitsumi.**

**GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS!!!**

**SÉ QUE ES UN POCO TARDE PERO…¡ FELIZ AÑO!!!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	13. Mi propio camino como ninja

Unos ojos aguamarina fríos y penetrantes observaban con furia la situación.

Neji yacía en el suelo, sin conciencia, y Hinata permanecía detrás de Hiashi, en el suelo.

La capa de arena que la cubría comenzó entonces a caer con cuidado sobre el suelo.

Hinata cruzó su mirada con la del pelirrojo. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Gaara kun…

Los ojos del pelirrojo se dirigieron hacia el líder del clan, el señor Hiashi hyuga.

-¿Qué cree que hace, kazekage?

-Yo ya no soy el kazekage, así que no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

La Hyuga miró hacia el pelirrojo sorprendida por su confesión. ¿Acaso él….había renunciado?

-¿Y entonces que demonios estás haciendo aquí?-Gritó enfurecido el señor Hiashi.

-Proteger lo que es mío. Me dan igual las ridículas leyes del clan Hyuga. No pienso dejar que le ponga un solo dedo encima a Hinata.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, chico. Y si insistes en ponerte en medio te aseguro que lo vas a pasar tan mal como él.

Hiashi señaló a Neji, tirado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No!¡Neji!!

Gaara soltó las cadenas que sostenían a Hinata. La peliazulada fue corriendo hacia él. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle ligeras sacudidas para que despertase.

-¡Neji!!¡Neji por favor no te mueras!!

Hinata concentró todo su chakra para comenzar a introducirlo levemente dentro del cuerpo de Neji. El señor Hiashi hyuga contemplaba la escena horrorizado. Intentó rápidamente agarrar el brazo de Hinata, pero un muro de arena le impidió continuar.

Las gotas de sudor perlaban la frente de la Hyuga, quien insistentemente intentaba reanimar a Neji.

Se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte. El hilo que lo sujetaba a la vida era demasiado fino. Intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero los espasmos producidos eran fruto del chakra de la Hyuga, que entraba en su cuerpo.

El ojiblanco entonces abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró hacia la persona que lo había estado restableciendo. ¿Cómo era posible?¿Desde cuando Hinata tenía tanto poder de curación?

-Señorita Hinata….

-¡Neji!!¡estás bien!!

Hinata lo abrazó con fuerza, ante la atónita mirada del señor Hiashi. Las lágrimas de felicidad inundaban a la ojiperla.

Neji intentó reincorporarse, aunque aún estaba débil. Hinata lo apoyó a una pared para que se mantuviese, mientras la arena de la calabaza de Gaara salía silenciosamente.

Apretando sus puños y levantándose, por fin tomó una decisión.

Se giró rápidamente hasta mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-¡Señorita Hinata!¿Qué piensa hacer?

-No te preocupes por mí Neji. -Y la peliazulada liberó la sonrisa más sincera y tranquila que en su vida había visto. Caminó tranquilamente, hasta colocarse delante de Gaara y frente a su padre.

**-**_**Ella no huele como siempre. Huele de otra forma.**_

-¿A qué te refieres?

_**-Hay algo extraño en ella. Parece….como si su poder hubiese aumentado.**_

El pelirrojo escuchó con atención las palabras de shukaku. Tenía que darle la razón en algo, y es que Hinata parecía distinta. Ya no parecía la misma desde que la conoció.

-Gaara, déjalo. Yo me enfrentaré con él.-Soltó de pronto la Hyuga.

-¿De qué estás hablando Hinata? Estás débil…

-Sólo yo soy la dueña de mi propio destino. Si no afronto mis problemas, jamás dejarán de perseguirme, y el clan no dejará que sea feliz a tu lado.

-Hinata….

-Además, esto es cosa del clan. De sus ridículas leyes. Sólo yo puedo hacerle frente, y acabar con ello. No quiero que nadie tenga que volver a salvarme. Ahora seré yo quién proteja a los demás.

-¿Me estás desafiando? No sabes lo que dices. Sólo un heredero digno del clan Hyuga puede derrotarme y ocupar su lugar como heredero. No tú.

Hinata se colocó en posición de pelea. Acercando las palmas de sus manos hacia delante, mientras Gaara la observaba.

Pronto la Hyuga se abalanzó sobre su padre, intentando asestarle un golpe, y comenzó la pelea.

Gaara permanecía estático frente a un lado, y Neji, apoyado en la pared, se levantaba poco a poco del suelo.

Entonces Hiashi golpeó a Hinata y ella cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Intentó asestarle un golpe mortal de necesidad y Gaara acercó su arena hasta ella, pero entonces un brazo le impidió acercarse. Alguien se colocó delante de Gaara para evitar que ayudara a Hinata.

-¿Qué estás…?

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Ella quiere acabar sóla con esto. Quiere demostrar que se ha vuelto fuerte. No quiere que nadie se entrometa para salvarla.

-¡Pero…¿Y si ella muere?¡Jamás lo permitiré!!

Neji miró hacia Gaara y sonrió.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente del suelo y bloqueó el ataque de su padre.

-Debemos confiar en ella….yo sé que puede. Siempre he temido que ella fuese más fuerte que yo. Por eso antes la odiaba. Porque llagué a pensar que algún día ya no le haría falta…

Los demás aparecieron de la nada. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke contemplaban la pelea horrorizados, mientras que Temari y Kankuro no sabían que hacer.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

El rubio Hokage se dirigió hacia Gaara y comenzó a zarandearlo de los hombros.

-¿Por qué dejas que Hinata luche sóla contra su padre? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Naruto no te metas. Lo ha decidido ella misma. Quiere demostrarnos que es fuerte.-Agregó Neji.

El ojiblanco entonces cayó al suelo sujetando su estómago.

-Aún estoy débil.

Naruto y Gaara lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras Sakura se apresuraba para curarlo.

La lucha tomó un giro inesperado. Hinata sangraba de varios cortes y heridas. Intentaba permanecer de pie y volvió a colocarse en postura de pelea.

-Te dije que no podrías hacer nada. Eres una inútil que jamás heredará nada. Al clan no le sirve de nada alguien como tú.

Gaara y Naruto abrieron sus ojos con preocupación, entonces antes de que Hiashi le asestara a Hinata un golpe de gracia empezó a ocurrir algo.

Hinata permanecía concentrada, y un extraño chakra comenzó a salir de ella.

Sasuke activó el sharingan para observar más detenidamente.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?

-Una enorme cantidad de chakra está saliendo del cuerpo de Hinata. Pero…

-¿Qué Sasuke?¡Dinos que pasa!!

-No parece que sea el suyo.

Hinata, que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados concentrando su energía, los abrió de pronto y colocando sus manos frente a ella, una tremenda cantidad de arena, se levantaba del suelo cubriéndola por completo.

Gaara y los demás contemplaban estáticos la situación.

-¿Tú la has ayudado verdad, Gaara?-Le preguntaba el rubio al pelirrojo, que seguía tan boquiabierto como él.

-No he sido yo.

-¿Cómo?

Fue entonces cuando Hinata apareció de pronto tras su padre, y le golpeó fuertemente haciendo que cayese al suelo. Había golpeado con fuerza uno de los tenketsus donde se formaba el chakra.

Su padre desde el suelo giró su cabeza hasta mirar a su hija, que permanecía de pie frente a él.

-¡No es posible! ¿Cómo…?

-Ahora padre, que te he vencido, deja que te diga unas palabras. Jamás quise heredar el clan. No voy a matarte, después de todo sigues siendo mi padre, y te quiero. Pero…yo quiero elegir mi camino, y no está aquí. Lo que yo busco….Dirigió su mirada hacia Gaara y cayó al suelo muerta de cansancio.

Gaara corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Hinata…

Hinata miró a Gaara y cerró sus ojos debido al gasto de chakra que había sufrido.

------

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente. Notaba como unas ráfagas de chakra penetraban en ella. Cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, vió a Sakura sonriéndole. Estaba en el hospital de la hoja.

-¡Hinata!!¡Al fin despiertas!!!

-¿Sakura?

Miró alrededor suyo, pero no había nadie más.

Antes de que pronunciara ni una palabra, Sakura le contestó.

-Gaara está en la sala de espera. Les dije que esperasen en otra parte, no sabes lo pesado que es tener a Naruto correteando de un lado a otro preguntando por tu salud.

Además….había algo que tenía que examinar yo misma, antes de que los demás lo supiesen.

-¿Qué?

-Hinata…¿ No Te preguntaste como era posible que pudieses controlar la arena?

-A mí tambien me pareció raro pero…no sé como dentro de mí empecé a sentirme más fuerte.

-Hinata….

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esa arena que pudiste controlar…era porque…no sé como decírtelo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Estás embarazada.

La Hyuga abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y pasó sus manos por su vientre. Sakura continuó.

-La verdad es que el primero que se dio cuenta fue Sasuke.

-¿Entonces, los demás lo saben?

-Tranquila, no lo sabe nadie aún. Sasuke pudo verlo con el sharingan, y cuando te trajeron aquí, me dijo que te examinara detenidamente. Sasuke cree que quien te protegía de los golpes era tu hijo. Parece que muy pronto han salido los genes de Gaara.-Rió Sakura.

Hinata, estaba sonrojada.

-Eso quiere decir que tú y él….

La cara de Hinata parecía la de un tomate en esos momentos.

-¿De cuánto…? Preguntó la peliazulada.

-De dos meses. Aún es muy pronto, por eso seguramente no te habrás dado ni cuenta. Bueno…iré a avisar de que ya pueden entrar.

-Sakura espera, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-No le digas nada a nadie aún. Prefiero ser yo la que se lo diga.

Sakura le sonrió.

-¿Cómo está Neji?-Preguntó la ojiblanca antes de que Sakura saliera de la habitación.

-Tenténlo está cuidando. No te preocupes, se encuentra en la otra sala y está casi restablecido por completo.

-Gracias, Sakura.

La pelirosada salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hinata acarició su vientre con sus manos, notando algún que otro movimiento de parte de la pequeña personita que llevaba dentro.

-Así que eras tú el que me protegías…La Hyuga sonrió.-Con lo pequeñito que eres aún y lo que te pareces ya a tu padre. Tan empeñado en protegerme siempre….porque Gaara es mi Dios salvador y tú mi pequeño ángel guardián.

**Hasta aquí otro capi de esta hermosa pareja, que conste que lo estoy alargando xq me da pena que termine tan pronto. Ahora sólo falta que Gaara lo sepa jejej, ¿Cómo reaccionará?**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gaahina eterniti, Hinata elric, Melisa, Layill, marjugagu, Uzumaki Zoe, Bella Uchiha, Lady Anette, kaiser 1993, AkasuLoveCristina, y mishkis.**

**MUXAS GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO, YA MÁS DE 100!!!ASÍ DÁ GUSTO ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR PRONTO. **

**XAO!!!NOS LEEMOS!!!**

**Espero vuestros reviews!!**


	14. Final

Hinata aún descansaba en el hospital de la hoja. Sakura acababa de salir de la habitación, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre con sumo cuidado, intentando notar algún movimiento de su pequeño.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación delicadamente.

-Adelante.-Dijo la Hyuga con una suave voz.

Sus ojos se quedaron realmente sorprendidos al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar en su cuarto. Una chica con sus mismos ojos, aunque con el pelo castaño, y con una expresión bastante arrepentida.

-Imoto chan…

Hanabi Hyuga. La pequeña hermana menor de Hinata permanecía frente a ella, con semblante serio aunque con una apariencia algo infantil. Se quedó paralizada de pie, mirándose a los ojos. No se atrevía a acercarse hacia Hinata.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hanabi?

Pronto la Hyuga menor agachó su cabeza ante ella, reverenciándose en señal de respeto.

-Perdóname Nee-san.

Hinata no entendía el porqué de aquel comportamiento de su hermana hacia ella.

-¿Perdonarte porqué?

La Hyuga menor alzó sus ojos mirándola a la cara.

-Siempre te he tratado muy mal, y ni siquiera pude hacer nada para detener a nuestro padre. Si llego a saber que todo esto iba a suceder…

-¿De qué hablas Hanabi?

-Neji me lo contó todo. Yo estaba de misión con el grupo de Konohamaru, por supuesto. En cuanto vine Neji me informó sobre tu situación y lo que había ocurrido.

Los ojos de la pequeña de las Hyuga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¡Perdóname Hinata!!¡Nunca te he sabido valorar lo suficiente como una hermana!!Pero…¡Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase puedes contar conmigo!!!

Hinata sonrió a su pequeña hermana e hizo un ademán con la mano para que fuera a sentarse al lado de su cama.

-No te preocupes Hanabi. Siempre has sido mi hermana, y te quiero como tal.

-En verdad…he de reconocer….que te tenía envidia.-Confesó su hermana menor.-Siempre tan bondadosa con los demás, y aguantando los contínuos insultos de nuestro padre y sus desprecios. Pero tu siempre has estado ahí para los demás, ayudando en todo momento…siempre he querido ser como tú.

Los ojos de Hinata se surcaron de pronto de lágrimas y abrazó a su pequeña hermana intensamente, recibiendo un abrazo tambien de su parte.

-Gracias por contármelo Hanabi. De verdad.

La pequeña Hyuga se soltó de su agarre y la miró seria.

-Por cierto, aquel chico pelirrojo estuvo hablando con padre ayer. ¿Cómo se llama….?¡Gaara!!!-Dijo la pequeña de los Hyuga de pronto al recodarlo.

-¿Hablando? ¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé, no pude oírlo, pero parece que padre estaba bastante tranquilo.

Hinata agachó su cabeza pensativa unos instantes…

-Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tienes con ese chico?

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron y se tornaron rojizas.

-¿Por….por qué lo preguntas?

-No hace más que preguntar por ti, parece que le interesas…

-A decir verdad, debería contarte un secreto, ya que eres mi hermana.

Hanabi asintió y Hinata hizo que acercase su oído hacia ella. Pronto comenzó a susurrarle algo haciendo que la pequeña de los Hyuga se sonrojase.

-Pero por favor, no digas nada, Hanabi. Ni siquiera a Neji.

-Te lo prometo…-Dijo Hanabi sonriendo disimuladamente.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y después de que Hinata le dijera que pasase, la puerta se abrió y empezó a entrar todo el mundo apelotonado.

-¡Hinata!!¿Cómo estás?!!!-Preguntaba el rubio Uzumaki tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te duele algo?

-¡Naruto suéltala!! ¿No ves que la estás mareando?-Se quejó la pelirrosada.

-Perdona Hinata.

-No te preocupes Naruto.-Dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa.

Temari y Kankuro sonreían a su lado. Akamaru se intentaba subir a su cama.

-Vaya pelea…¡¡jamás hubiera pensado que pudieses enfrentarte así a tu padre!!!-Agregó el marionetista.

Temari le dio un capón en la cabeza.

-Tonto…

-¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?

-Nunca conocerás a las mujeres…no me extraña que no ligues.

Todos sonrieron al comentario, incluído Sasuke.

-Señorita Hinata.

Un adolorido Neji se apoyaba junto al marco de la puerta.

-¡Neji!!!¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntaba la Hyuga desde su cama.

-¡Neji!!¡Sakura te ha dicho que no hagas esfuerzos aún o podrías resentirte!-Le hablaba Tentén al lado suyo, quien intentaba sujetarlo.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que ver a Hinata.

Poco a poco, entre ella y Lee le ayudaron a acercarse hacia Hinata.

-Gracias Neji. Me salvaste la vida.

-No. Gracias a ti. Ahora por fin soy libre…has sido capaz de cambiar al clan. El señor Hiashi al final entró en razón.

Hinata lo miraba sin comprender.

-Si, Hinata. Ha eliminado las ramas. Ya no habrá más marcas malditas. Somos libres de decidir nuestro destino.

Neji se quitó la bandana y en su frente podría verse con claridad que su marca estaba oculta bajo un tipo especial de sello.

-Me han sellado al pájaro enjaulado. Aunque Nunca me he sentido más orgulloso de ser su protector, señorita Hinata.

-Neji, creo que ya va siendo hora que dejes las formalidades de una vez.

Neji sonrió y Hinata se aferró alrededor de su cuello.

Pronto todos notaron una presencia que observaba desde la puerta. Inmediatamente pusieron excusas para irse. Hanabi miró hacia los penetrantes ojos aguamarina que observaban desde la puerta y tras despedirse de Hinata salió de la habitación junto a Neji.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta la cama. Mirándola de esa forma tan fría, aunque Hinata sabía que en realidad era cálida.

-Gaara….

-Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor.-Dijo él cortante apoyando una mano sobre la cama.

-Gracias, Gaara…

El pelirrojo la miró sin comprender.

-Sino fuera por ti…seguramente habría muerto. Siempre me estás salvando.

-eres tú la que me has salvado.-Hinata lo miraba sin comprender.-Eres tú la que me has salvado de ese infierno que es la soledad.-Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a mirar por la ventana.

-Ahora sé lo que es el amor….tú me lo enseñaste.

Gaara se tocó el pecho.-Puedo sentirlo….y ya no duele…Gaara cerró los ojos infundiéndose con la calma de la habitación, y de fuera.

Gaara dejó de mirar por la ventana para mirar a la Hyuga a los ojos.

-Hinata…quiero….que vengas conmigo a Suna. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

Hinata se quedó completamente estática. Se miraron a los ojos durante una eternidad.

-Tu padre ha aceptado de buen grado. Ayer fui a pedirle tu mano.-Pero….no tienes que responder ahora si no quieres. Sólo piénsatelo.-Dijo mientras permanecía de espaldas a ella.

Pronto notó como unos suaves y cálidos brazos se aferraban a su cintura con fuerza. Pudo notar esa embriagadora fragancia que Hinata desprendía. Ese aroma a jazmín.

-Claro que quiero…-Dijo recostada sobre su espalda.

-Aunque…sabes que hay un demonio dentro de mí, y tampoco quiero lastimarte.

Hinata hizo que se girase para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé que no lo harás.

Poco a poco, fueron acercándose hasta unir sus labios en un apasionado beso, un beso que duró más de una eternidad….

Cuando se separaron se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos mientras la Hyuga acariciaba sus mejillas.

-Gaara…

-¿Hmm?

-¿Es verdad que renunciaste a ser el kazekage?

El pelirrojo asintió.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No tenía sentido si no podía estar contigo.

-¿Quién es el kazekage ahora?

-Soy yo.-Dijo una Temari desde la puerta. –Gaara la miró algo fastidiado por la interrupción.-Pero sólo temporalmente, mientras Gaara estaba fuera. Les comenté tu situación a los del consejo y puedes seguir siendo el kazekage.

Gaara miró a su hermana y luego a la Hyuga.

-No lo haré si no puedo estar con ella…

-¡Para un poco!!¡Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar!!-Dijo Temari suspirando.

-Les comenté tu situación al consejo y parece que han aceptado tu matrimonio con Hinata. Al parecer creen que será de mucha utilidad estrechar lazos con Konoha.

Y más tratándose de una heredera del clan Hyuga. Si hubieras visto sus caras cuando se lo comenté. Se les hacía la boca agua pensando en el poder con el que podría nacer vuestro heredero.

-¿Heredero?

Hinata se sonrojó y comenzó a unir sus dedos nerviosa. Al poco tiempo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

-¡Hinata!!¡Hinata!!!-Aún está débil.-Vamos a acostarla en la cama.

Temari abandonó la habitación y Gaara se quedó junto a ella, quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Creo que si….Dijo la Hyuga intentando sentarse en la cama.

-Etto....Gaara…..yo….

El pelirrojo la miró confundido, y la forma en la que chocaba sus dedos….no había vuelto a hacerlo, pero definitivamente ella estaba nerviosa ¿pero por qué?

¿Debo decírselo? Tiene derecho a saberlo, él es el padre…

Afuera una Temari curiosa llamaba a su hermano Kankuro.

-¿Qué pasa que quieres?

-Saca a Karasu e incorpórale una cámara. Quiero saber que pasa ahí dentro.

-¿Vas a espiar a Gaara? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza?

-¡Cállate y hazlo!!!

Kankuro suspiró e hizo lo que su hermana le dijo. Luego ambos se pusieron a espiar.

-Gaara yo….etto…

El pelirrojo la miraba expectante, como un niño curioso.

-Vas a….vas a….ser PADRE.-Soltó de pronto Hinata, dejando al pelirrojo petrificado.

¿Padre?¿él?¿Iba a tener un hijo?

_**-Ya te dije que olía diferente. No me imaginaba que fuese por un pequeño cachorro. **_

-Sasuke….cree que él me protegía de los golpes. Por eso era capaz de utilizar la arena…

Gaara no daba crédito. Temari saltaba de la alegría, abrazando a Kankuro y a Shikamaru que acababa de llegar y no entendía nada. Pronto se enteró medio hospital.

Hinata tomó la mano de Gaara, que no sabía como reaccionar y la colocó sobre su vientre. Pudo sentir como la arena de su calabaza de agitaba, y pudo notar unos pequeños golpes.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de gente felicitándolos, Neji, Naruto, Hanabi, Kiba….

------

-Es la hora.

Los tres hermanos de la arena se despedían de los demás en la puerta. Hinata se detuvo frente a su aldea.

-Gracias a todos, y en especial a ti tambien, Naruto. Sé que has hecho lo posible por salvarme.

Hinata lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase.

-Espero que vengas a visitarnos a menudo. –Decía Kiba con un deje de melancolía por tener que despedirse de su compañera.

-Adiós Hanabi.-Le dijo a su hermana.-Y tú Neji, cuídate.-El aludido sonrió.

Hinata miró hacia la lejanía. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, permanecía mirándola al frente, con su imperturbable mirada. Pronto, sonrió y asintió. La Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shikamaru se adelantó y se colocó al lado de los de la arena.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me despida.

-¿De qué hablas?-Se quejaba la rubia Ino.

-Yo también me voy con ellos. Agarró la mano de Temari.-Temari y yo vamos a casarnos.

Después de una gran sorpresa y confusión de parte del resto, recibieron también felicitaciones.

-¿Estás seguro? Creo que no conoces el infierno aún….-Decía Knkuro por lo bajo.

-¿Decías?

-No, nada nada.-Intentó disculparse. Su hermana daba miedo.

Con Shikamaru en el grupo fueron alejándose de la villa de la hoja. Las despedidas fueron alejándose en la lejanía.

-----

Una Temari acunaba a su pequeño sobrino en el hospital. Hinata descansaba. Había sido un parto duro y difícil.

Gaara entró a toda prisa en la habitación. Las gotas de sudor se acumulaban en sus mejillas. Había escapado de una reunión para ver a su primogénito.

-Gaara….

El pelirrojo se acercó a Hinata y con cuidado besó su frente.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

Temari apareció entonces con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. El pelirrojo lo miraba, entre una mezcla de confusión y pánico.

-¿No vas a coger a tu hijo?

-Tengo miedo de que se me caiga…

-No digas tonterías. –Con cuidado, la rubia de las coletas depositó al bulto entre sus brazos. Tenía las manitas cerradas. Aunque apenas tenía pelo, pudo divisar unos mechones rojizos que lo hacían tan gracioso. Y sus ojos…eran los de Hinata.

El pelirrojo miró a su pequeño embobado. A pesar de que su mirada amedrentaría a cualquiera, el niño agitó sus brazos y sonreía.

Era tan feliz….

Kankuro y Shikamaru irrumpieron en la habitación.

-Tenías que haber visto a Temari. No quería soltarlo. Estaba embobada mirando a su sobrino.-Dijo Kankuro.

-Pensé que os lo iba a secuestrar.-Agregó Shikamaru.

-¡No digas bobadas!!

Pronto se quedaron todos en silencio, cuando vieron que el pequeño se había dormido acunado por los brazos de su padre. Se acercó hacia la Hyuga y lo depositó en sus brazos. Después le dio un beso en los labios.

-------

6 años después….

Dos niños entrenaban cerca de las dunas. Otro, permanecía echado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-¡Shikaku!!!¡Deja de hacer el vago!!!¡Tienes que entrenar!!¡Si no lo haces se lo diré a mamá!!

-Tsk. No seas tan problemática Karura. Déjame en paz un rato. Además, mamá y papá están en Konoha, así que…

-Deberías prepararte para el examen a Gennin. Eres un vago.

-¡Bah!!¡Si ya sabemos que va a aprobar Naruto!

-Si no vas a hacer nada ¡entonces se lo diré al tío Gaara!!

Al oír ese nombre, Shikaku se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

-Vale, vale, que problemática te pones. Eres una hermana muy pesada. ¿No ves que entrenar es un rollo? Si además siempre gana Naruto.

-Venga niños, otra vez, empecemos de nuevo.-Kankuro sacó su marioneta, pero en cinco segundos fue aplastada por la arena.

-¡Lo siento tío Kankuro!!-Decía un niño pelirrojo. Aún no puedo controlar bien las técnicas de papá.

Kankuro soltó un suspiro. –Que se le va a hacer.

Una peliazulada preparaba la cena. Se movía con soltura en la cocina, de un lado a otro.

Un remolino de arena se formó de pronto tras de ella, pero antes de poder acercársele, ella se paró en seco y sonrió.

-Llegas pronto Gaara.

-¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre intento ser silencioso pero me descubres.-Se acercó a ella sujetándola por la cintura y oliendo su cuello.

-Naruto, Karura y Shikaku están entrenando con Kankuro.

-Me parece muy bien. El pelirrojo seguía sin soltarla.-Así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

Giró a Hinata bruscamente y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Entonces notó como alguien le tiraba de la túnica.

-Papá tengo hambre.

-¿De donde has aparecido tú? ¿No estabas con tu tío?

-Es que….le he vuelto a estropear la marioneta.-Dijo el pequeño mirando al suelo.

Gaara suspiró. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder estar a solas con su mujer?

- Mmmm!!!Qué bien huele ¿Qué hay de cena mamá?

-Gizzard.

-¡Puaj que asco!!-Naruto hizo una mueca.

Gaara miró a su hijo arqueando una ceja inexistente.

-Es para tu padre. A él le gusta. Pero para ti hay un pastel de postre.-Dijo la Hyuga sonriendo a su hijo.

Naruto se acercó hacia el pastel y estiró su brazo para intentar coger un trozo usando su arena.

-¡Naruto!!¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no uses la arena para coger comida?

-Perdona mamá. El pequeño pelirrojo miró a su padre.

-Papá, ¿Cuánto tardaste en aprender a controlar la arena?

-Seis años. Al ver que su hijo se desanimaba, se agachó para quedar a su altura.-Pero tu has desarrollado el ojo blanco antes que nadie. Manejar bien la arena es bastante complicado, Naruto. Requiere mucha concentración de chakra. Por eso, es mejor que primero aprendas el estilo de lucha de tu madre. De esa forma aprenderás a controlar antes el chakra.

El pequeño asintió.

-Mañana por la tarde te ayudaremos en tu entrenamiento.

Naruto asintió sonriendo.

-Y ahora, vete con Kankuro, se estará preguntando donde estás. Cuando esté la cena iré a buscarte.

-¡Gracias papá!!

La peliazulada sonrió.

-Sospecho que lo has hecho para librarte un rato de él.

Gaara sonrió de forma maquiavélica para después abrazarla apretándola hacia él, sus ojos estaban fieros, latentes de lujúria.

-Hoy hay luna llena, y su sangre se excita…(refiriéndose a shukaku)

**-FIN-**

**Dudas, quejas sugerencias, amenazas de muerte…todo es bien recibido.**

**Para el que no lo sepa GIZZARD es la comida favorita de Gaara, son tripas de pájaro o alguna guarrada por el estilo, pero como es Gaara, es un defecto sin importancia que se le perdona.**

**SI KEREIS PEDIRME MAS HISTORIAS, INTENTARE HACER MAS SI OS HA GUSTADO.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Baunyoko**

**Kaiser1993**

**Bella Uchiha**

**Uzumaki Zoe**

**Hinata Elric**

**Anette**

**Layill**

**Gaahina eterniti**

**AkasuLoveCristina**

**Lady Anette**

**Sayuri Koitsumi**

**Melisa**

**Yuki 96**

**Gracias de verdad por vuestro apoyo. Bsos a todos!!! Sayonara. nos leemos!!!**


End file.
